


My Inferno

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Modern Era, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Singer AU, but no royai relationship angst, just pure happiness, there's angst because of riza's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 84,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Singer Riza Hawkeye has the gig of a lifetime at a new high end bar that's recently opened up in Central - a passion project of Roy Mustang's, the poster boy for Central City Records - which opens up a whole lot of new avenues for both their careers and personal lives





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo so ya gal is back with another fic but this one will be pure happiness and fluff I SWEAR. i've been wanting to do one like this for aaaages (that's what "let you love me" was supposed to be lmao) so it's finally here. there's no ~royai relationship~ angst, but riza's backstory will get explored which will obvs have angst in it
> 
> updates will be sporadic unless i manage to figure out a routine with writing this and "hit and run" as that one is taking priority at the moment
> 
> title: inferno cyril hahn and say lou lou (and perfect for royai uwu)  
> song mentioned: ships in the night by mat kearney (an absolute banger)

The bar was busy tonight – a regular occurrence but still a constant worry in Roy Mustang’s mind. His newest venture was working out well, but he’d been in the game too long to let it get his hopes up. A good start was all well and good, but he’d need to retain these customers in order to maintain his success. This bar was a passion project of his and he didn’t want to ruin it.

Laughter and chatter filled the space. The bar itself was packed as people conversed and as others tried to buy their drinks. Every table was filled, all the seats taken, and people milled about in the free space in between, celebrating the end of the week with their friends and co-workers.

Seeing it with his own eyes and feeling the atmosphere of the place soothed his fears and he let loose a long breath, a smile spreading across his face.

He was so happy this was working out.

Ignis was a higher end bar in Central, the drinks a little more expensive than what the regular person would spend, however it was expected in the capital of the country. Roy himself wanted his bar to be open and attract everyone, but due to the location it wasn’t possible. Until it was well established, he would need to cater to a particular clientele, and in turn those rich kids would keep his dream alive. He was thankful, but until he could cater to _all_ – not just the higher end of society – then Roy wouldn’t class this as a success.

Roy scanned the bar from the balcony outside his office. The décor was modern and minimalistic. Black tiled floors and white walls was the main theme of the bar. The ceiling was open, showing the pipes and lighting wires in the ceiling. The lights hung low over the black topped tables and matching chairs, the lampshades white but the bulbs inside were dulled at the moment, giving off a cosy feeling. They could change colour to whatever Roy wished them to, but for now the dull amber light was perfect – and his favourite. There were candles on every table as well but were unlit at this time of night. Tipsy customers and fire decidedly would not mix well, even if the name of the place was Latin for fire.

The bar itself had a black tiled front with a black marble top. It ran the length of the wall opposite the door and he watched as his staff effortlessly moved around one another to pour drinks and serve customers. They each laughed with those they were serving, and Roy felt a surge of pride inside him. He wanted to be known for having staff like that – those that would welcome anyone and act like a friend to those who entered.

“What’s up man?” a voice asked, clapping Roy on the back. Maes Hughes grinned at him from his right, setting his forearms on the chrome railing that surrounded the balcony to mirror Roy’s stance. He looked down on the space below.

“Hey, Maes.”

“How’s it going?”

Roy let out a breath. “Good,” he replied sincerely. “Really good. Everyone seems happy, the bar is busy, so… yeah. Good.”

“You are a natural born wordsmith, my friend.”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been stuck in that office all day responding to emails and making phone calls. Excuse me if I’m not up to par on my conversational skills after talking for the last right hours.”

“I’m surprised. You seem to love the sound of your own voice I thought you’d be used to speaking for so long by now,” Maes joked, laughing loudly when Roy elbowed him in response.

“The live music is organised for tonight,” Maes revealed. He turned to face Roy, crossing his arms and popping his hip to rest it on the railing. “I managed to pull in a last-minute favour.”

“You’re the best, Maes, thank you.” His act for tonight had pulled out two hours ago and Roy’s bar was the only place in the city known for its live music every weekend – Friday to Sunday. He’d only been open a month and didn’t want that weekly tradition to be slipping already.

“Now, the act is… _slightly_ different from your usual music, but I think you’ll like it.”

“That’s fine with me, I’m open to anything,” Roy revealed. “As long as the people like it, I’ll be happy.”

Maes grinned. “Excellent. I’ve been told she’s fantastic.”

“Does “she” have a name?” Roy asked, amused.

“Riza Hawkeye. No band, just one woman and a guitar. Not well known but I heard a sample of her material that the manager passed along and –” Maes whistled low showing his appreciation. “She is fucking _good_.”

“I’ll take your word for it. There’s a reason you’re the head of live music,” Roy grinned. “You’ve got a good ear for his stuff.”

“Thank you, thank you,” he bowed before laughing and leaning against the railing again. “I know,” he sighed, as if his “gift” was a burden. “It’s a tough life listening to good music all day.”

“I’ll bet,” Roy smiled wryly.

“I need to get going. I promised Gracia I’d be home before nine o’clock for once in my life and I intend to stick to it.”

“Go for it, man. I won’t keep you.” The poor guy had been a saint helping Roy with his opening and keeping the business afloat for the last month. It was about time he earned a break. “Take tomorrow and Sunday off too. I’ll be here anyway so there’s no point in both of us being in.”

Maes clapped him on the shoulder again, thanking him. “Have a good one, Roy.”

“You too, Maes. I’ll catch you later.”

After Maes left and after one last cursory glance over the busy bar, Roy returned to his office and shut down his computer. He’d spent too long looking at that damned screen all day and he wanted to get out there and enjoy the live music and the atmosphere of his own bar. Those remaining five emails that were calling to him could wait until tomorrow afternoon when he would be back in.

“Hey, Roy!” Jean Havoc called to him with a grin from behind the bar. He lifted a glass in greeting, bringing it down to fill it with a pint of beer for a customer in front of him. He said something to the man who grinned and laughed in response. Jean beamed at him, slinging his dishtowel across his shoulder across his shoulder while turning his attention to his boss. “What can I get you?”

“Kraken and coke,” Roy replied, entering behind the bar with the rest of his staff.

“Coming right up!” He effortlessly poured the drink, not wasting a drop of rum as he poured the shot then transferred it to a glass. The man was an artist with his ability to create drinks. His cocktails were part of what made the place kind of famous. The designs he could create even baffled Roy. He had no idea how Havoc did it.

He glanced at the clock, noting it was five minutes to nine. Roy stepped into the kitchen behind the bar and turned the music low, signalling tonight’s act would be starting soon. The murmur died down for a few moments before being replaced by a more excited aura.

Roy felt pride surge inside him once more. All his hard work had paid off and it had all led to moments like this. He was no stranger to success in his life, but seeing this idea finally come to fruition after years of hard work and delays was infinitely more satisfying than any of his previous success.

He retrieved his drink from Jean and at nine o’clock he turned the music off in the back completely. His skin prickled in excited anticipation as it always did once a new act came to perform at his bar. Normally he would listen to their stuff beforehand, but this had been way too last minute and if Maes Hughes – once one of the most prolific talent scouts in music – said the act was good, then the act was good. He hadn’t even said this Riza woman was good, he said she was _fucking_ good and that put her way up in his estimation.

A woman stepped out from behind the black curtain behind the stage to the left of the bar. She had her acoustic guitar in tow, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face as she organised her set and made herself comfortable in the chair he offered the acts. The chatter had died down as some watched expectantly – Roy included.

* * *

“Where is this place again, Becca?” Riza asked as her oldest friend and manager ushered her rather quickly into her car. Apparently, Rebecca had found her a last-minute gig for the night, and it started in less than an hour. Riza lived on the outskirts of Central and they would have to book it across town to make in time. She was already bracing herself for a ride with her eyes closed. If she couldn’t see her friend’s manic driving in Friday night traffic, then her anxiety wouldn’t play up and she wouldn’t begin to fear for her life. Seriously, it was a wonder Rebecca Catalina hadn’t crashed her car yet.

“It’s called Ignis. The newest and _hottest_ bar in Central right now,” Rebecca revealed with a pleased glint in her eye. “It’s _very_ exclusive, and ya gal has just managed to book you in there,” she grinned.

At the word “exclusive” Riza’s stomach sunk. She faltered in her walk, only to have Rebecca place a hand on her back and firmly keep her moving towards the car. She didn’t want to play “exclusive”. That meant rich kids and stuck up assholes. They wouldn’t be interested in her kind of music. Riza’s palms begun to sweat.

“Wait, exclusive –?”

“It’s just what the papers say,” Rebecca cut her off, waving away her insecurities. “And nobody really pays attention to what they say. It’s just a ploy to get people to go there. It’s all advertising.” Rebecca opened the boot of her car and gestured for Riza to place her guitar case in there quickly and for her to get her butt in the car pronto.

“And what was it called. Ignite?”

“Ignis,” Rebecca rolled her eyes. “You’ve never heard of it?” Riza shook her head, strapping herself into the car. “It’s on Third Street.” Riza’s anxiety kicked back into gear. That _was_ a high-end part of town. He didn’t get much time to dwell on it because Rebecca took off at a breakneck speed and Riza grabbed the handrail above her head for that little bit extra security. “Next to Lizzar’s.”

Riza cocked her head as she racked her brain for a moment. “Didn’t that used to be Velocity?”

“Riza,” Rebecca stated, tone condescending. “Velocity was replaced ten years ago. Since then it’s had _two_ name changes.”

“Really?” she asked, surprised. This was news to her. “I… I thought it had always been Velocity…” She trailed off, realising just how much she was digging herself into a hole here. She loved Rebecca, and vice versa, but Riza new she got frustrated with her not-up-to-date-on- _anything_ ways. All her friends did – not that there were many.

“Oh my god, you really _do_ live under a rock,” Rebecca sighed in exasperation.

“I don’t,” Riza huffed, leaning her head on the car window and looking outside. “I’ve just got better things to do than sit and stare at my phone for every minute of every day.”

“Well me staring at my phone every minute of every day got you this job.”

Riza sighed. Rebecca was right. Her tone wasn’t clipped or irritated, just a friendly reminder for Riza that the world was moving on quickly and she needed to catch up. As per usual. Riza liked her lifestyle right now and was pleased she wasn’t a mindless zombie strapped to her phone. She got out into the world and appreciated it for what it was, rather than staring at it through a screen.

As they passed by the front of Ignis Riza felt her stomach sink. She was pleased to see there was a queue already forming outside the bar complete with two bouncers outside, but how many people were actually here to listen to her? She was last minute and not the typical music found at a trendy place like this. Her anxiety returned with a vengeance.

“Who owns this place?” she asked, taking in the black tile behind the silvery-white writing above the entrance. Tiny lights sparkled in the black tile, giving the impression the background was sparkling. It looked really nice, Riza noticed. Not what she expected, which was flashy and gaudy. This place looked classy, nothing like Lizzar’s they just passed next door.

“I don’t know. Some rich dude with glasses?” she shrugged. Rebecca rarely had time for the finer details which made Riza’s life slightly more difficult at times. For one thing, she liked to know the name of the person paying her before she turned up at the venue. _That_ always led to awkward introductions and didn’t exactly leave a good impression.

Rebecca drove and parked around the back, jumping out before the engine was completely off and ushering Riza inside. She barely had time to grab her guitar before Rebecca almost ripped it out her hands and carried it herself. Riza held it protectively against her body and glared at her no-nonsense manager. God, the woman could be infuriating.

“Come _on_ ,” she rushed Riza, gesturing for her to hurry up towards the curtain backstage.

“Becca, I don’t think this is a good idea –”

“It will be _fine_.”

“But they’re not exactly the type for this –”

“Riza.”

“I really think I shouldn’t –”

“Riza,” Rebecca cut in. “We’re out of time. It’s nine o’clock and you’re due on,” Rebecca told her firmly. “We both need the money so get out there and knock ‘em dead. We both know you will.” She smiled encouragingly at Riza and it was needed.

Rebecca could be a pain and pushy at times, but she believed in Riza – more so than herself – and she often forgot that. Rebecca had never steered her wrong before and every gig had been a success so far – despite not being called back yet. She’d only started singing semi-professionally a year ago in between working in the coffee shop below her apartment. It paid the bills and it was what Riza loved. With Rebecca’s help, Riza had become successful. If she said there was nothing to worry about, then there was nothing to worry about.

Riza took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. “Right.”

Rebecca grinned at her, squeezing both her shoulders. “Go out there and show Ignis just how good Riza Hawkeye really it.” Riza rolled her eyes at her friend but passed through the curtain with a grin.

She organised herself on the small stage overlooking the bar. After a quick glance she saw there were already a few people looking at her expectantly. She angled her head so her hair fell in front of her, shielding herself from their gazes.

Steadying her slightly shaking hands, she repeated that she could do this over and over again in her head. Riza took her seat and strummed her guitar, finally looking up and meeting the gazes of the people staring at her. She took a deep breath and let it out in one go.

Her pre-gig ritual was complete.

“Hey everyone,” she greeted into the mic. She cringed at how loud she sounded. She’d always hated hearing herself back, but Riza blocked it out. She couldn’t help but smile as a few people _whooped_ and shouted “ _yeah!_ ” after her greeting. “It’s good to be here tonight,” she added, strumming her guitar a few more times and tuning it how she liked. “I hope you enjoy my stuff. If not, my manager has ear plugs just for this occasion.” The self-depreciating joke went over well, and more than a few people laughed. It was a lot more than she expected.

“I’ll ease you in slowly,” she told them, adjusting the earpiece so she could hear her guitar better with every strum. “This is a cover of a song that I’ve loved for years. It’s called Ships in the Night. I hope you like it.”

Riza opened her mouth and blocked everything else out, beginning her set of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i realise the first chapter was not the most riveting so here's the next one to (hopefully!!) make this story a little more interesting. also, royai fluff is so good for the soul idk why i don't do more of it
> 
> for money i'm going by yen to gpb for prices since cens is based off yen. 500 cens is around £3.60 and 70,000 cens is around £515

Roy’s mouth parted as he listened to the music. It was… Stunning. Genuinely stunning. Riza’s voice was _incredible_. It held a wispy-like quality to it that wasn’t annoying in any way unlike some voices he’d heard like that. It added to the emotion to the song. And boy, could she _emote_. As she played through the first song Roy could really _feel_ the emotion in it as if he was living through the lyrics and not just listening to a song in his own bar.

And the way she sung… It was like watching a movie. She was so lost in the music, so moved by the lyrics, that it was a joy to watch her perform. And that _song_. Roy had heard of it before himself, and he’d loved it, but he’d never heard it performed in this way before. It was an upbeat song about relationship difficulties, about someone who was drifting apart from those they held close, unable to emotionally connect with them. The upbeat music lulled the listener into a false sense of security but Riza’s version… It really captured the essence of the song and brought new life to it. It brought the beat down to a more mellow sound that was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Apparently, Roy wasn’t the only one who thought so because by the end of the song, the whole place was almost in complete silence. Even the bar staff were watching in awe.

Riza looked up uncertainly, almost afraid at the sudden silence, but that changed to surprise when the place erupted. She seemed baffled, obviously never expected a reaction like this. From her demeanour Roy guessed this wasn’t a usual reaction.

“Uh… Th – Thank you,” she blushed. There were a few _whoops_ in the audience and Roy couldn’t agree more. This woman was amazing!

The rest of the night was a complete hit. Everyone was enthralled by her and the beauty of her voice. Every song she played had a sad air to it – the complete opposite of what probably should have been playing on a Friday night in a bar in the centre of the city – but everyone _loved_ it. They ate it up completely. Roy’s initial fears about people not enjoying the act were forgotten about as the night went on.

Once the set was finished there were cries for an encore. Riza appeared to be baffled once more and looked uncertain about what to do. There were cries of protest when she disappeared backstage and Roy looked on, pleased for her. He joined in the clapping with a smile, listening to the customers as they chanted her name. Roy watched as two hands shoved her back through the curtain. Riza turned like a deer caught in the headlights, face panicked.

Roy approached the stage quickly using the almost deserted left side of the bar to move towards it. He grasped the microphone with a grin, saving the poor woman from the onslaught of shouts and cheers from the crowd.

“Thank you everyone for your support of Miss Hawkeye,” he stated, gaze scanning across the sea of people. A few cheers sounded when he came into view, some shouting his name. “If you would just give us a few minutes, we’re going to take a short break.” Roy returned the mic to the stand and turned to face Riza, gesturing for her to return backstage.

A woman looked at them both expectantly as they entered then she froze once she set her eyes on Roy. He sighed quietly to himself, expecting this reaction.

“Thank you for that,” Riza stated, turning to face him as she let out a shaky breath. “That was… unexpected.”

“They really loved you,” he revealed, a grin on his face. “You were incredible!” Riza blushed and looked away from him. The other woman remained silent, mouth open as she continued to stare at Roy. He elected to ignore her.

“Th – Thank you.”

“Would you like to go back on? I’m sure they’d really love it. I know I would, I’ve never heard a voice like yours before.” Her cheeks turned pinker if that was possible. Roy found himself smiling, finding her reaction incredibly endearing.

“You’re –!” The other woman began.

“I might have a few more songs,” Riza revealed, voice subdued. Roy had to strain to hear it over the sound of the chatter and excitement from behind the curtain. “If you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not! All right, do you need some more time? Are you ready to go back out now?” Excitement coursed through him. He found himself looking forward to hearing her sing again very much.

“I, uh…”

“She can go out now!” her friend blurted out. “Yeah, right now!”

Roy looked at her, mildly impressed that she’d somehow managed to find her voice. It was always the same and while Roy was used to it, he was just the bar owner tonight, no one else.

“Okay.” Riza took a deep breath and offered him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. “I’ll go out now.”

Roy grinned at her and pulled back the curtain, gesturing for her to exit first. As soon as she appeared the place erupted in cheers. Roy followed behind, taking the mic as she settled herself once more, introducing her to the audience.

As he listened to Riza play through four more hauntingly beautiful songs he mulled over the exchange through the back. The weird flip his stomach did when she smiled at him was intriguing, her honey coloured eyes drawing him into their depths. She was a beautiful woman, alluring. Her long golden hair tumbled down her back, draping over her shoulders as she moved while playing her guitar. Her fringe was reminiscent of a bird’s wing as it fell over her face, covering her eyes. They were closed as she sung anyway, opening briefly once there was a pause in the lyrics, and she looked down on her guitar as her long, elegant fingers played the strings and elicited an enchanting sound from the instrument.

Another thing he noticed was she didn’t seem to know just exactly who he was. She didn’t seize up or stand and stare at him like her friend had done. Either she was riding on the high of her performance too much to care, or she genuinely didn’t know. It would be very big surprise to him if Riza didn’t know who he was. Not to toot his own horn, of course. Most considered him one of the most famous singers in Amestris. But she… She held no inkling that she was aware of him.

It made him feel human. And Roy enjoyed that very much.

He’d moved away from singing this last year to focus on this bar. That had been his dream for years and he was finally able to bring it to fruition, so he worked his ass off and essentially disappeared of the face of celebrity earth to make it a success. He’d only popped up again after the opening and to this day the media were still hounding him, wondering when he’d be returning with a new album. Little did they know he had no plans whatsoever. In the beginning he had great ambition and plans for how he would sound, but his last album – while being majorly successful – had decidedly not been what he’d intended it to be – far too pop-y and mass produced sounding for his liking – so he took time off from music to make a start with this bar. He’d lost his vision and the soul for his music, and perhaps this new venture would work in his favour.

There was a reason he’d been adamant about live music. It gave lesser known bands and musicians a platform they could use to perform, and it also helped inspire Roy. Especially after tonight. After hearing Riza’s music he wanted to run up to his office and write a new song there and then. But if he did, he would miss out on her wonderful performance, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Miss Hawkeye!” he called to her, rushing through backstage through the kitchens. She and her friend were almost at the exit door, ready to leave. She turned expectantly, pausing when she noticed who was calling to her.

“Hello,” she smiled in greeting.

Once Roy caught up with her, he grinned. “You were phenomenal tonight. Here.” He offered her the payment for the night and the agreed upon thirty percent of the bar. “This is your payment although I feel it was worthy of far more than that.”

Riza blushed again. “Ah, thank you, Mr…”

With a start he realised he hadn’t even introduced himself. He’d been far too caught up in the excitement to do it before. He already knew hers and that was all that mattered in that moment. He was obsolete. She was the star of the night and Roy refused to take that away from her.

“Where are my manners?” he asked himself sheepishly. He offered her his hand. “Roy Mustang,” he revealed, watching for a reaction, if there would be any. Apparently not, because she took his hand and smiled politely.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mustang.”

“Roy’s just fine,” he smiled.

“Okay. Well, Riza is just fine for me too then,” she grinned back. “This is my friend and manager, Rebecca Catalina.” The mute woman from before still seemed dumbstruck at the sight of him, her grip week in his hand as he shook it.

“I would absolutely love it if you played here for us again,” he told her, trying not to let his desperation shine through. He would hate it if he could never hear her singing again.

“I would be happy to. Your customers were very generous.”

“With good reason,” he complimented. “Your music is amazing. Do you have an album or an EP out at all? I would love to buy a copy.”

She appeared to become rather flustered and Roy smiled as he watched, finding it quite adorable to watch. “Oh. Oh, yes, I do. Uh, I just have an EP at the minute.” She looked at her manager expectantly who was still gawking at Roy. “Rebecca,” she urged, frowning when she didn’t react. Riza repeated her name again, slightly louder, giving her forearm a nudge. “The EP.”

“Oh. Right!” Rebecca fumbled with her bag and produced the disc from it.

“Here,” Riza handed it to him, suddenly turning nervous. “It’s not great quality. I recorded it in my home, so don’t judge it too much.”

“I’m sure it will be perfect,” he grinned, whipping out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Oh no,” Riza protested. “This is on the house. As a thank you.”

“But –”

“I insist. Please. It’s not worthy of any money just yet,” she added sheepishly.

“I couldn’t. Here, then,” he offered her five hundred cens, a much cheaper price for an EP these days. “I couldn’t just take it off you. You still put time and effort into it and that needs to be rewarded.”

“Oh…” The smile she gave him seemed to light up the room. “Okay then,” she replied, subdued, cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment. She took the note from him, handling it gently as if it was the most important note in the world. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s my pleasure,” he grinned.

* * *

“Oh my god,” Rebecca whispered as she drove Riza back to her apartment. “Oh my _god_.”

“ _What_? You’ve been muttering that under your breath since we left,” Riza suddenly snapped irritably. She’d ignored it at first because she was counting through her payment for tonight. She’d paled when she’d realised just how much was in that envelope. Over seventy thousand cens… That was _insane_ for her, especially for only one night. “What are you so worked up about?”

“Do you _know_ who the bar owner was?” Rebecca exclaimed, the car jerking on the road as she bounced excitedly. “I can’t believe I didn’t click before after hearing the name of it. This is incredible –”

Riza shook her head and let her continue her ramble. She was too tired to think coherently right now. It was a miracle she’d even managed to count the money. Performing was her favourite thing to do in the world but it still took it out of her. Not to mention she’d worked a twelve-hour shift in the coffee shop before the gig and this was last minute, so she had no time to mentally prepare herself.

“He’s _only_ the most famous singer in Amestris!”

“Who?” Riza asked, eyes blinking slowly, like her lids were covered in honey.

“Roy!” she shrieked. Riza winced at the volume.

“Rebecca,” she sighed, pocketing the envelope with her money. “I’m tired, I can’t think straight right now, and I really don’t understand what it is you’re rambling about, I’m sorry.”

“Oh my _god_ you really do live under a rock,” Rebecca sighed exasperatedly.

“Whatever,” she mumbled, leaning her head against the window of the car door. Car headlights flashed by under her closed lids in the darkness. It was past midnight at this point, and she’d been awake and working since five am that morning.

God, she just wanted her bed.

Rebecca dropped her off and Riza lugged her guitar case up the stairs to her apartment. Normally she would put it in the spare room and tidy it away but tonight she placed it by the phone at the door and left it there.

Her apartment was small. The entrance opened up into a living room that had enough space for two couches, a coffee table, and a television. The wall behind the television was covered in a white mandala wall tapestry, complete with fairy lights framing it. They let off a soft glow when lit, the perfect thing to make the room feel infinitely cosier, especially in the winter months. Rebecca had always said the décor of the room matched Riza’s personality perfectly and at first, she hadn’t been sure if that was a compliment or not, looking around the sparsely decorated room, but Rebecca had reassured her and stated it was “very Riza”. Practical but cosy and welcoming. Riza had just rolled her eyes at her friend but couldn’t stop her smile.

To the right of the TV was a guitar on display. It wasn’t brand new or a collectible, but it was the first guitar she’d ever owned. Parting with that one had been a sad day. There had been some damage to the back of the guitar when Riza bought it which eventually rendered it unplayable after ten years of use. She’d been fifteen when she’d bought that guitar after saving up the whole summer to buy it from the second-hand antique store. It had lasted her ten years and now stood proudly on display in her apartment. Her new one was almost four years old now and while it wasn’t quite the same, she had grown to love it as much as her first instrument.

The door to the kitchen was situated to the far left of the wall behind the television. Next to the door was an opening and a counter in which food could get passed through to those waiting for a meal. However, she never really had any company round – except for Rebecca – so she didn’t need to use the hatch, but it was nice to have. It let extra light into the room in the summer months when the nights were longer, and the sunset shone through that window.

On the wall opposite the kitchen was the door to her bedroom. Her double bed just managed to squeeze in there. There was no room for a wardrobe or a chest of drawers, so the other bedroom – the “spare room” which was really just a cupboard – was used as her dressing room.

Her apartment was small and compact, but it worked for her.

Shedding her jacket and shoes on the way to her bedroom, Riza tiredly readied herself for bed. After her shift and the last-minute gig, she realised she hadn’t had any food since lunch time, but she was far too exhausted to even think about cooking. If she turned on the oven in her current state, she would start a fire.

Movement on her bed caught Riza’s eye when she walked into the room. Her little Shiba Inu pup’s head lifted at the noise of the door opening. Black Hayate – nicknamed Hayate – was curled up on the comforter at the foot of her bed. Upon seeing her his little tail begun to wag excitedly after a yawn, and he lifted his nose to sniff her hand, cocking his head expectantly for a scratch behind his ears. Riza obliged with a tired smile and all but fell into bed. Hayate curled up next to her, getting comfortable as Riza draped her arm over his little body, welcoming the comfort her pet brought her.

She’d found little Hayate at only four months old outside her apartment. It had been awful weather that night. Riza was locking up the coffee shop below and noticed his shivering form looking in the door pitifully, desperate for somewhere warm and dry. Taking pity on the dog Riza had scooped him up and took him into her apartment, drying him off and giving Hayate some food. He wolfed it down eagerly, suggesting he hadn’t eaten anything in a while.

After a trip to the vet the next day she found herself with a pet dog. She couldn’t bring herself to leave the pup and after checking if it was all right with her landlord, she had a new canine friend. Two years later and she was so happy she hadn’t taken him to the pound. His companionship had brought her so much happiness.

It felt like she’d only fallen asleep seconds ago when she was awoken by her alarm clock. Groaning loudly, she rolled over and away from her pup. The flashing digital numbers screamed the time at her and five am had never looked so awful to Riza than that morning. Although she desperately wanted to crawl back under her duvet cover, Riza dragged herself out of bed and next door to her bathroom to shower.

Her eyes closed as she let the water wash over her. Riza never liked to waste time in the morning but she offered herself this luxury today. These past few weeks she’d been working long shifts to try and make enough to pay her rent. The money from the gig last night would help, but it wasn’t enough in the long run. It never was. They were all one-time payments and wouldn’t last, even after the discount she received on her rent because she worked in the coffee shop below.

She was running herself ragged, she knew that, but Riza couldn’t afford to stop.

Suddenly overwhelmed, a tear escaped down her cheek. Wiping it away furiously, Riza straightened and turned the shower off with more force than was necessary.

Turning her thoughts to something happier, Riza smiled when she though of the success of her gig last night. The manager had said he’d want her to play there again, and she would love to because she adored performing. She remembered the cheers after every song and the cries for an encore. She couldn’t believe it was really happening. It was exhilarating. Riza always tried to not get her hopes up, but this felt like it would give her the break she needed to start singing maybe even professionally.

Riza laughed quietly to herself. Wouldn’t that be a day if it happened.

“Morning, Riza,” Izumi Curtis greeted her once Riza entered the shop below to begin her next twelve-hour shift.

“Good morning,” she greeted, trying to stifle a yawn. Without a word Izumi passed her a cup of coffee which Riza accepted with a tired smile.

“I have half a mind to decline your request for overtime, Riza,” Izumi stated, watching her employee carefully. Izumi owned the shop with her husband, Sig Curtis.

“If you did, I’d be homeless,” Riza replied with a tired smile. “I need these hours. You know that better than anyone.”

Izumi frowned. She and Rebecca were the only ones who knew about her past and current situation in her personal life, so her boss knew exactly why Riza needed to keep doing the overtime. She’d been kicked out her home a few years ago so had nowhere else to go, but Riza was determined to make it on her own. She’d prove to her father that the reason he hated her was actually a good thing, and not a “complete waste of time”.

“It’s not good for you.”

“No but needs must.”

“Riza –”

The knock on the front door of the shop interrupted their conversation and Riza was thankful for it. She stood and opened it, greeting the delivery driver and begun to help him unload the bread and cakes from the back of his truck so they could begin getting ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 ie roy is smitten and riza catches a break
> 
> this fic is giving me life btw happy royai is good royai

Roy awoke slowly on Sunday morning. He stretched for a long time in his bed, feet getting caught up in the sheets, before relaxing once more, closing his eyes as his body fought off the last of the sleep. Once feeling awake enough, Roy opened his eyes and looked across his bedroom, out the small gap in the large window which covered the whole of the wall opposite him.

Reaching to the bedside table on his left he picked up a remote control, clicking a button so his curtains would open even wider, revealing more of the view to him. There was a quiet _whir_ as they moved, revealing Central to him. Propping his head up, he placed a hand behind it and Roy sighed in contentment as he welcomed the new day.

He would never tire of waking up to this view. Being in the penthouse came with great perks.

The city of Central stretched out before him. It was a clear and beautiful morning so he could see all the way to the outskirts of the city where grey buildings gave way to lush green forest. The skies were endless blue all the way north. On a really clear day, like today, he could see the Briggs Mountains in the distance.

Roy lounged for another hour or so, scrolling through his phone. Out of pure curiosity he looked up entertainment news and was pleased to see that someone had wrote a blog post about his bar last night, commenting on how the live music was fantastic, but Roy frowned when he noticed the author hadn’t mentioned Riza Hawkeye by name. A few others were the same and Roy sighed. They always did this, but _he_ didn’t deserve the credit. The artists did.

Standing from his bed Roy stretched again as he walked out of his bedroom and into his living room. He shivered when the cool air hit his bare chest.

The apartment was huge. The front door opened up into a small hallway space, but then opened up further into one large room. His living room, kitchen, and dining space was all very open plan. Another tall window covered the wall opposite the door, stretching from one end of the room to the other without a break in the glass, just like it did in his bedroom. The best part was it was one-way glass, so although it gave off the illusion that his home didn’t have an ounce of privacy, no one could see in. Above the window were hidden LED lights, which also covered the rest of the apartment, which Roy could control and change the colour of. It was his favourite at night, when he could turn the lights down to a soft orange glow as he listened to music and read a book.

The décor of his apartment was very minimalist and modern, much like his bar. It looked too much like a showroom for Roy when he’d first moved in, so he’d painted the walls from white to a silvery-grey colour and placed matching rugs over his polished white tiled floors. The generic paintings on the walls were swapped out for his platinum albums – his proudest achievements – along with the deed to his bar, framed above the faux fireplace. Picture frames filled with family and friends covered most of the shelves which had housed books Roy had never even heard of when he moved in. He’d placed them in storage and instead, showed off his loved ones. Every time he passed by that shelf leading towards the large bathroom off to the left of the living space, he smiled. His own bedroom was en-suite with an incredibly generously sized bathroom, but the one down the hall was even larger in size. Ridiculous, in all honesty, but there wasn’t much Roy could do about that. Plus, there were another two en-suite bedrooms in the apartment, but Roy had converted one into an office and the other into an in-house recording studio, the bathrooms rarely used.

The kitchen was full of the most high-end model appliances. Those came with the apartment and Roy had found them useful so never really gave them a second thought in regard to replacing them. He was a simple man but couldn’t deny the convenience of having a fridge that could produce both cold and hot water on the front of it. A breakfast bar sat at an island in the middle of the kitchen space with a square table behind it and to the right, next to the window, with four chairs around it.

As he walked through from his bedroom, Roy noted that he couldn’t stop thinking about Riza. Her voice was nothing like he’d ever heard before. It was hauntingly beautiful, and Roy yearned to hear it again. With a jolt, he remembered he had her EP sitting in his backpack. Forgoing making breakfast, he made a beeline for his bag, left by his apartment door when he’d entered last night. He smiled when he spotted it, noting the simple cover. A gold background with her name written on it in white letters with a simple font, all lower case. There was nothing else, no title, just her name.

Roy stood and approached his hi-fi. He inserted the CD and hit play, feeling emotion swell in him as he heard the first notes of her song. Like her covers last night, it was stunning. She did say it had been recorded in her home, so there was the occasional beep of a horn or a rumble of a passing train, but Roy barely even noticed it. He was too enthralled by her lyrics and her voice.

He remembered the way her eyes closed as she sang, how her hair fell across her shoulder, draped over it so it hung down her front… Giving himself a shake, Roy focussed on the music itself. It was hard to tear his thoughts away from Riza. The endearing way she reacted to his praise and the way she held herself… Not to mention the way she dressed. Equipped with a simple pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie, she’d been nothing that Roy had expected when he first laid eyes on her.

He hadn’t even made breakfast as he listened. There were only four songs, but he’d taken a seat at the breakfast bar in his lavish kitchen, staring into space as he let the sounds wash over him. Only when silence filled his apartment did Roy realise it had finished. And that he hadn’t moved for the whole time.

Riza’s voice was incredible and he was smitten with it.

Shivering again in the chill morning air, Roy stood and hit play once more, moving back to the kitchen to make breakfast. It was almost ten am, late for breakfast for him, but on a Sunday, he made a note of turning off every alarm and letting himself sleep for as long as his body felt was necessary. It was a practice he’d adopted while touring since on Sundays he rarely had anything lined up, and if he did it would be a gig in the evening. It had kind of stuck throughout the years and it had become Roy’s favourite day. It was a perfect way to recharge before the start of another hectic week.

He listened to that EP countless times before he left for the bar before midday. They opened at twelve on a Sunday and Roy had half a mind to play the EP over the sound system. He couldn’t get enough of it. That voice… She could easily become extremely successful.

The iPhone ringtone interrupted his thoughts. Glancing to the right, his phone buzzed as it rang, a picture of his grinning long-time friend, Maes Hughes, popping up on the screen.

“Hey, Roy!”

“Hey, Maes.”

“How was the act last night. The internet is all abuzz about it,” he revealed, and Roy could hear the grin in his voice.

“She was incredible, Maes. How did you find her?”

“I can’t reveal my secrets now, can I?” he chuckled. Roy didn’t care though. He was just glad Maes had found Riza. “I’m glad it was a hit.”

“It was more than a hit,” Roy scoffed. “The whole place erupted. I’ve never heard the it so quiet during an act before. It was unbelievable.”

Maes hummed through the phone. “I’m glad. I listened to some stuff digitally that her manager sent over, but it sounded a little off.”

“You said she sounded good,” Roy frowned.

“Oh, she definitely did. Her voice was phenomenal, but there were either some issues with the recording or something because I could’ve _sworn_ I heard a car horn in there somewhere.”

Roy smiled to himself, stomach flipping when he realised that he could pinpoint the exact song in which the car horn made its debut. “I spoke with Miss Hawkeye last night and she said she recorded her EP in her home, so that was probably why.”

“Wow, that’s real dedication. No studio?”

“Not that I know of. You’ll have to ask her.”

“Oh, I will. I know talent when I hear it and the world would be deprived greatly if we kept her voice from it.” Roy couldn’t agree more.

“You’re going to offer her a deal?” Roy asked, mildly surprised. It wasn’t unexpected, but this was Maes he was talking about. The man didn’t offer a deal to just anyone.

“Of course,” he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. “I don’t know how no one has snatched her up yet. But I want to hear her live first before we have that conversation. What would you say to me booking her again this weekend?”

“By all means. You’re the head of live music.”

“Yes, but it’s _your_ bar and I like to be polite.”

Roy snorted. “We both know you’ve probably already been in contact with Miss Hawkeye and have offered her the slot.”

The line was silent for a moment. “I tried but there was no answer.”

“I’m pleased to know that my opinion comes second.”

“Always,” Maes quipped. “I have to go,” he added. “I’ll arrange things with Miss Hawkeye asap on Monday and get back to you.” Roy could hear the excitement in his voice and Roy felt a thrill go through his own body at the prospect of hearing her sing again.

“Brilliant. Thanks, Maes.”

“Anytime, Roy. Speak to you later.

“Bye.”

Roy leaned back in his office chair, a grin on his face. He would get to hear Riza sing again, but also get to _see_ her perform again. She was an absolute vision when she did so, and Roy was currently a sucker for it.

He dismissed the feeling of his stomach flipping pleasantly.

* * *

Riza pocketed her pay for the day and noticed there was already a note in her purse. Confused for a second, Riza stared at it, wondering where it had come from. At the end of each day she emptied her purse of notes and placed it in a savings jar. Every time she left the apartment she would dip into it, taking what she needed, and if it still had notes in it by Sunday, she took it to the bank on a Monday morning, if she could, and deposited it back into her account. It was an attempt at trying to save money, and it was currently working. It meant her bank balance was lowering throughout the week if she withdrew or spent too much, so she would begin to limit herself. If possible, those extra notes in the jar were deposited into her savings account. It was getting there, but she needed more if she wanted to eventually move out and buy her own house.

She was sure she’d put all her earnings from the bar last night into the jar that was hidden in the box underneath her bed, so where had this note come from? Five hundred cens… Where did she get five hundred cens from?

“Riza?” Izumi asked, watching her carefully. Riza noticed she’d been doing that more often lately. She knew Izumi was worried about her, but she needed the money. She couldn’t pass up the overtime. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, I spaced out there for a second.”

Izumi narrowed her eyes. “You’re taking tomorrow off.”

“What?” Riza asked sharply, gaze snapping up to face her boss.

She nodded. “And Tuesday. I don’t want to see you in this coffee shop until Wednesday at the very latest.”

“But –!”

“Riza, I looked through the shift rotas for the last month. You have had two days off in four weeks and half of those shifts – that’s _fourteen_ – have been twelve-hour shifts. The rest have been ten-hours. That’s against my policy.”

“But –”

“You’re burnt out. You _need_ sleep. You need out of this shop and have some time to herself. I won’t hear any arguments about it. From now on, you will only be allowed to work five days a week.” Riza felt her stomach drop. “I need employees who are switched on. Even burnt out, you are one of my best, but I wouldn’t be a very good employer if I let this become the norm, or let it go on for you. You _need_ to take care of yourself, Riza,” she urged, face becoming soft along with her tone.

“I _can’t_ though, you know that –”

“Because you are my longest standing employee and have never had a sick day or a holiday in the four years you’ve worked here, I will be taking the allocated six week’s holiday pay you _should_ have had in the last four years and adding it onto your wage. Congratulations, you’ve just had a pay rise.”

Riza stood there, stumped. Mentally in her head she called upon the amount extra she would earn a month now with that holiday pay. She’d worked it out before but couldn’t exactly remember the amount. She had a rough idea though. Adding that onto her current wage…

That was a lot more than she was being paid now. With that extra – now multiplied by four – it meant she could justify working only five days a week. And… It didn’t necessarily mean she had to work twelve-hour shifts. She’d need to go home and figure it all out, but Riza was already feeling slightly giddy about the possibility. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

She must be really burnt out if she was about to burst into tears about the fact she might not need to work as much as she had been now.

In a surprising move, Izumi pulled her into a hug. “Go and take care of yourself, Riza. You deserve it more than anyone.”

Nodding, still slightly in a daze, Riza left the shop, the note in her purse forgotten about. She didn’t remember about it until she put away her guitar in the spare room from the night before. Her heart thudded in her chest as she remembered.

That was the note the manager of the bar had given her for her EP. Roy… She blushed at the thought of him. He was a very good-looking man. He was dressed well and had smelt incredible – obviously from wealth. And his smile… It had flipped her stomach pleasantly a few times. And the way he had complimented her singing and her performance, Riza couldn’t help but blush. She’d been genuinely touched when he insisted on paying for her EP. It was terrible quality and, in all honesty, now, she felt kind of embarrassed about handing it over. Riza had told him not to judge it too much, and he said he was sure it would be perfect. He could have just been saying that to get a copy but was actually scoffing at it as he listened, already tossing it in the bin.

Riza gave herself a shake. Regardless of whether or not he’d been serious, that had been the first cens she’d earned from her music. Riza collected her purse as Hayate watched her every move from his spot in the couch. His ears were perked up, tail wagging back and forth languidly. She pulled the note out, holding it carefully in her hands.

It would be cringy as hell to frame it, but this was a big moment for her. And, Riza wasn’t above doing something like that.

After placing it in a safe place – the same box that held the jar she stored all her left over notes in under her bed – Riza flopped down on the couch with a grin. Tomorrow – which was now her day off! – she would head into town and pick up a frame for her first note.

Hayate walked over and sat on her lap. Riza stroked his fur and scratched him behind the ears as once more, she let her thoughts run wild and think of Roy Mustang. She recognised the name, but for the life of her, couldn’t place it. Rebecca had mentioned something about someone from that bar being famous, but Riza had been too tired to make sense of it. Had it been Roy? It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. His clothes screamed wealth – the extremely well fitted and smart suit had hugged every part of his body exquisitely, but it was his grin and excitement that had made Riza blush. He’d been so excited about her performance and Riza felt honoured. She was both touched and pleased someone had connected with her music in such a way.

That was all she ever wanted. _That_ reaction was what made all her hardships worth it.

With renewed energy she eased Hayate off her then jumped to her feet. The spare room held her song writing notepad and she grabbed it eagerly, feeling very excited and inspired to try and churn out something new from her mind. It was always bursting with ideas but with her long hours she never had the time to jot them down fully. After work she was often so tired, she never bothered to do it then anyway, so disjointed notes meant wasted ideas. There were almost a hundred sticky notes tossed in a folder in the spare room – each with lyrics on them that came to her at work. Giving it a quick glance, she retrieved that too after a moment’s consideration. Determined, she strode back to her couch and turned Spotify on her television, scrolling to her specially designed song writing playlist. It was full of instrumental pieces that hit her hard and Riza adored to listen to it when she tried to come up with new lyrics.

It was three hours later that she realised she hadn’t eaten any dinner. Hayate’s whining broke through her concentration and Riza jumped up, apologising profusely to her pup as she gave him his dinner.

The tiredness hit her when she’d cleaned out Hayate’s food tin and placed it in the recycling bin. Opting to go for a takeaway, Riza called her favourite pizza place and ordered her usual. Ambling back into the living room, she stared at the pages of notes sprawled across her coffee table and felt an extremely proud and accomplished feeling begin to spread through her body. Grinning to herself, Riza had found her groove again after being too busy to write anything in over a year.

Things were beginning to look up for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love happy royai sm ;_; they truly deserve it (esp after everything i've done to them in fics lmaooo) and it's a joy to write them like this <3
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Riza rose almost automatically from her bed when the alarm went off. Hayate protested in her warm and inviting bed, not ready to rise at five o’clock in the morning. She was halfway to her bathroom when she stopped for a second, finally waking up.

“I have a day off today,” she muttered to herself. She blinked once, brain finally catching up with what day it was. “I have a day off today,” she said louder, a smile breaking out on her face. She quickly visited the bathroom then quite literally jumped back into her bed, pulling an irritated Hayate against her body with a happy sigh. With the duvet pulled right up under her chin, she sighed in contentment and fell back asleep almost instantly. While Riza would have loved to have savoured the moment some more, it was honestly such a joy to be able to fall asleep again and sleep past five am.

The next time she awoke it was almost noon.

With a long and incredibly satisfying stretch Riza lay back in her bed, feeling well rested for the first time in months. It was unheard of her sleeping past eight o’clock in the morning – she’d been an early riser her whole life – but she must have needed the extra rest.

Lounging for another half hour and scratching her pup behind the ears absentmindedly, Riza thought about nothing in particular. It was _bliss_.

It was all interrupted as she checked her phone, but the brief moment of peace had been a godsend.

“ _Where_ have you been?” Rebecca asked. She was clearly exasperated but there was a hint of concern in there too. Riza felt herself stiffen slightly at her tone. The only reason she noticed it was because, for once in her adult life, she felt relaxed.

When it came to her, Rebecca was always either exasperated or frustrated, but it was done with love. Riza being stuck in her “backward ways” and also apparently “living under a rock” was incomprehensible to her oldest friend, but she still loved her fiercely and accepted Riza for who she was regardless. After mentioning some pop culture reference that Riza didn’t get, Rebecca would roll her eyes, but smile and explain it to her, showing her some short video or picture. She was Riza’s biggest supporter and she would never forget that. She didn’t have many, never had, and those who stuck around, Riza would always remember.

“Sleeping,” Riza replied.

“… _sleeping_? Until _noon_?”

“I know, right?” Riza grinned.

“Has hell frozen over?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not there. Look out your window, can you see any ice?”

“Oh, ha ha.” Riza smiled, able to picture Rebecca sticking her tongue out at her for that comment. “How come you were asleep? Weren’t you working today?”

“Izumi gave me the day off.”

“You? A day off? I didn’t realise you were aware of the concept.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

“Seriously though,” Rebecca replied, time sincere. “I’m happy for you. You needed one and if anyone deserves it, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Becca.”

“Okay, so more good news to add onto that. The music manager of Ignis contacted me this morning.”

“Oh?” Riza asked, smoothing her hand over Hayate’s fur, only half paying attention as she smiled at Hayate’s adorable yawn, followed by a sigh.

“Yeah, they want you to play again, either Friday or Saturday. Sunday is also available if you’d like it, but he explained that those two are their biggest nights and they want you to play it.”

Riza’s hand stopped. Hayate’s head popped up, turning to look at her with his big eyes, begging for more scratches.

“Really?” Riza asked in disbelief.

“Yeah!” Rebecca exclaimed in excitement. “Riza, they love you – and rightly so, I might add – and I definitely think you should take this up.”

“I mean… Wow. Yeah. Let’s go for it.”

“Brilliant!” Rebecca replied, sounding elated. “What day suits you?”

“Um, let me check my diary.” In half a daze she left the comfort of her bed and entered her living room, picking up her bag and pulling the diary from within. She was working Friday until closing but was off on Saturday. Momentarily distracted, Riza thought about how she would need to ask Izumi for a shift that day. She was only working four days this week now with these impromptu days off –

“Riza?”

“Sorry, I just had to find it.” _This is what you love. Focus on that instead_. “I can do Saturday. Is that okay with them?”

“They’re desperate to get you in again, I’m sure that will be perfect.”

“Oh. Okay.” That concept was still foreign to her, someone actually really wanting to hear her perform.

“I’ll text you the guy’s number if you want to discuss it with him?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Why not?” Riza shrugged.

“Okay. Oh, I’m so happy for you, Riza! It’s about time you got the recognition you deserved!”

Riza felt herself soften at her friend’s compliment. “Thanks, Becca.”

“Okay, I have to run. My lunch break is over. I’ll send over the guy’s number and you can phone him.”

“Thanks, Becca. Bye.”

A minute later a text lit up her phone and Riza sat on her couch, psyching herself to make the call.

“Maes Hughes,” a voice answered the phone.

“Um, hi. My name is Riza Hawkeye. I played on –”

“Riza! Hey!” he replied very enthusiastically. “How are you?”

Taken aback by the question, she paused for a second. “I’m great. Thank you for asking. How are you?” she added quickly as an afterthought. When she spoke to people in this man’s position before it was all business, not time for pleasantries. This was already a nice change of pace.

“Oh, brilliant! I’m so glad you got back to us. I spoke to your manager and offered you the Friday or Saturday slot. Which would you prefer? There’s also the Sunday available, however we would rather you took one of the others as they are our busiest, for your own sake, of course. There’s no pressure. I totally understand if you have commitments already, that’s fine, just let me know. So, what do you say?”

Riza blinked as he ended his excited ramble. She hadn’t been able to get a word in edgeways.

“I’m working on Friday, so would Saturday be all right?” she asked politely.

“That would be _perfect_!” he exclaimed. “Oh, fantastic. My manager – Roy – absolutely _loved_ you on Saturday, and that’s a hard thing to come by,” Riza felt herself blush at the compliment, the good-looking man popping into her mind’s eye unwarranted. She was so pleased Maes couldn’t see her face. “So, I was thinking of offering you a regular slot, if that’s something you would be interested in?”

 _Oh my god._ “Um, yeah,” Riza replied in a rush, eager. “Absolutely.” The voice in her head was telling her to hell with sleep, she would perform for them anytime – she loved singing that much.

“Excellent. I look forward to seeing you soon.”

“I can come down today,” she blurted out without thinking.

“Sorry?”

“I mean, if you want to hear me live again before Saturday.” That voice was screaming at her not to squander this opportunity. After a brief pause she feared she’d overstepped herself.

“Really?” he asked, excitement lacing his tone. “You would?”

“I have a day off today,” she explained. “If you want to be sure before Saturday then I can.”

“Oh my god. Yes please, if you wouldn’t mind! How does two sound? You’ll be paid, of course, and lunch will be on the house.”

“Oh, that’s very kind but –”

“Don’t mention it! See you at two, Riza!”

“O – Okay. See you at two.”

“Bye!”

She flopped down on her bed. Hayate moseyed on over, pressing his nose against her cheek, body curling around her body.

“I have a gig on Saturday,” she grinned. Hayate huffed in response, tail wagging furiously when she turned to look at him.

* * *

Maes burst into Roy’s office with a flourish and a grin.

“Hey, Maes.”

“Guess who _I_ just booked for Saturday night?” he boasted, sauntering into the room to lean against the desk with a pleased as punch look on his face.

“The Seven Sins?” They’d played for them once and their energy was incredible, it was something else. Roy would have liked to bring them back, but schedule restraints stopped them from coming to an agreement on a date.

“No,” Maes drawled. “A certain Miss Riza Hawkeye.”

Roy couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Did she agree?” he asked, moving his attention from the budget report in front of him to the expense report from the last month.

“She most certainly did. I also invited her down for lunch to discuss an agreement.”

“Agreement?” Roy asked, finally looking up from his paperwork with his brow furrowed in confusion.

Maes winked. “As manager of live music, it’s my job to make sure I provide you with the best. It was my intention to offer her not only a contract – after hearing her sing, of course – but I never said that would be on Saturday night.”

“So, she’s coming here today for lunch for a gig?” Roy asked, lifting an eyebrow. “There’s no one here, Maes,” he reminded his friend.

“There doesn’t need to be. I mentioned that we may be able to come to an agreement about a consistent slot once I’d heard her sing in person, and Miss Hawkeye offered to come down here herself.”

“Oh. All right, okay. That’s –”

“Brilliant!” Maes beamed. “Okay, I’ll go and organise the set.

“Don’t you think –”

He was already out the door.

Roy blinked in surprise. He felt like a tornado has just passed through his office, leaving news in its wake for Roy to digest it all after it was gone. And while this impromptu gig was a surprise, it was a good surprise. At least he’d be able to have a proper conversation with Riza now, the other night had been rushed and charged with excitement. If she was going to be a regular, he would like to get a feel for the woman, see what she was like personally.

Two o’clock came around a lot quicker than Roy thought it would. He’d been pulled from pouring over more budgets and expense reports by a shout from Maes.

“Yeah?” Roy called back to his friend, distracted as he finalised the last of the report he’d been working on all day.

“Miss Hawkeye is here.” There was a hurried request for him to just call her by her first name and Roy smiled to himself.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a second.”

Walking down the stairs to the main part of the bar Roy composed himself. He’d stretched after sitting at his desk for so long and in his haste to greet his guest, it had left him slightly flushed.

“Miss Hawkeye,” he greeted with a grin as he approached her and Maes. They’d taken a seat at a table, but the first thing Roy noticed was a little dog underneath it. He grinned at the pup, coaxing it out from underneath, extending his hand for it to sniff. Cautiously, the Shiba edged out and greeted this new stranger, tail wagging excitedly. Its little head cocked, eyes closing as Roy scratched him behind the ears.

“It’s Riza, please,” she stated. “And I hope you don’t mind,” she apologised hurriedly. “I couldn’t leave him alone for too long and my apartment is quite a distance from here. I can always take him outside –”

“That’s quite all right,” Roy grinned up at her before returning his attention to the small dog. Once he stopped with his scratches, the dog looked up expectantly at Roy, waiting for more. “He’s a lovely little thing.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, obviously relieved that Roy didn’t kick her dog outside. Besides, he loved dogs. He’d grown up with them and had always wanted one now that he had his own place, but it wouldn’t be fair to poor animal when he was touring.

“What’s his name?”

“He’s called Hayate,” she stated, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Roy thought she must feel slightly embarrassed by the name, and it was an endearing sight. _She_ was endearing. Again, she was dressed in a sports hoodie, jeans, and trainers. It was so different from what he was used to – the extravagant outfits female artists normally wore, the perfectly crafted hairstyles, and thick makeup. Riza’s face was bare of any makeup and Roy noted that she didn’t need it at all. She had naturally beautiful face that didn’t need to be painted. In Roy’s opinion, he felt the same with all women, they didn’t need makeup at all, but he could understand and sympathise with why they wore it. Turning his attention away from her beauty in fear of blushing at his thoughts, he also noted that her hair was tied up in a messy bun atop her head.

“Hey, Hayate,” Roy greeted, giving him another pet. There was a very subdued _yip_ from him in response. The dog chose to rub himself against Roy’s legs when he stood, already accepting him as a friend.

“He’s a very friendly dog,” Riza revealed with a proud smile at her dog.

“He’s lovely.”

“So,” Maes interjected suddenly, giving Roy a very pointed raise of his eyebrow. He’d been watching the whole exchange, and, in all honesty, Roy had forgotten he was even there. “Lunch first?” he ventured.

Riza quickly tried to protest their offer of free lunch. “Honestly, I’m all right, just a water will be fine with me –”

“Please, it’s the least we can do for dragging you all the way out here,” Roy pleaded with her. “Think of it as a thank you for agreeing to come here today.” He knew she’d offered, but he was still grateful. He still couldn’t get her voice out of his head and her EP was still in the hi-fi at home. He resisted the urge to smile when he spotted another slight blush cover her cheeks at his praise.

“No, it’s okay –”

“Jean!” Maes shouted.

“Yo!” came the bartender’s reply as he poked his head around the door to the kitchens.

“Three plates of chips please, and three passionfruit mocktails.”

“Coming up,” Jean replied with a salute.

“Sorry for assuming,” Maes grinned. “But will chips be all right with you? The kitchen doesn’t technically open until four o’clock and Jean may be a skilled bartender, but his skills in the kitchen leave a lot to be desired. Luckily for us, he can cook a mean plate of homemade chips without setting the whole place on fire.”

“That…” she looked slightly bewildered and Roy could sympathise. That was his constant feeling while conversing with Maes, especially when the man was excited. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Okay, good,” Maes grinned. “And, Jean’s passionfruit mocktail is to _die_ for,” he stated dramatically. “I don’t know _what_ he does but no other has _ever_ come close to it.”

“I’d be honoured to give it a try,” Riza told him.

After lunch, Maes left them to set up the sound system so Riza could play some songs. Roy noticed that she seemed slightly nervous about the whole affair.

“I know Maes can be a handful,” he told her with a chuckle, expression sympathetic. “But he really does mean well. I apologise for his behaviour. I’ve known him for about fifteen years and still to this day I’m left bewildered sometimes.”

“No, it’s quite all right,” she reassured him. “He’s lovely, I just… didn’t expect it, that’s all. It’s nice,” she added, eyes meeting his with a genuine smile.

“I’m glad.”

Conversation flowed easily with them, never a break in between their topics. At one point he had her giggling away with him as he recounted tales of his childhood with Maes and how this bar came about. He didn’t let on that he was a famous singer. Riza still didn’t really seem to grasp that concept and he was loath to break the spell. She was a delight to talk to and treated him like he was a human being, not someone who was high up on a pedestal, untouchable by all, because of his success. He’d worked hard and yes, he’d become rich from it, but it wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. A _lot_ of long days and nights, tears, and energy – to the point he would sleep for fifteen hours because of the exhaustion – had gone into his success. Roy didn’t want to taint this budding new friendship/partnership with that darkness just yet.

And he tried to ignore the flutter in his chest as he heard her laugh, tried to repress the feeling in his stomach when she smiled at him, but she was a very beautiful and attractive woman. However, what drew Roy to her most was her personality. She was witty, sarcastic, and incredibly funny. She was so sweet and polite too, constantly thanking him over and over for giving her the opportunity to perform. Roy told her not to mention it, that it was a pleasure to have her, and this time he didn’t ignore the flip in his stomach when she blushed at his compliments.

He would compliment her all day if it meant catching her bashful smile and rosy cheeks.

“You two ready?” Maes asked, a knowing look on his face.

“Oh, yes! Sorry, I’ll get set up,” Riza uttered in a rush, as if remembering why she was there. It appears the both of them had forgotten why she was here today. With a click glance behind Riza to the clock on the wall he realised they’d been sitting talking, alone, for over an hour. He hadn’t even realised. Maes’ pointed look and the wink, followed by a grin, that he hid from Riza told Roy that he’d noticed it too.

But Roy didn’t ignore him, he didn’t roll his eyes and tell him off, he just smiled – rather smugly – back at his friend. He wasn’t ashamed of what he’d spent his afternoon doing. She was truly a joy to talk to and Roy would love to get to know her a little more. He would tell Riza that outright too, if she asked.

The performance was incredible, as he’d expected. There was a different feeling in the air as it was just the two of them, plus Jean and Heymans who had come out from the back to listen. Heymans was their head cook who had just arrived for the day to begin prepping the food when they begun serving at five. On a Monday – and through to Wednesday – the bar didn’t open until then, but on Thursday through to Sunday they opened for lunch at twelve.

This time it was more intimate, and Roy felt blessed to have heard it.

Again, Roy noticed the nervousness about Riza, and couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

“I’m not used to playing for so few people,” she admitted when he’d shook her hand and praised her performance an hour later.

“But you’ve played in front of so many before,” he stated gently, not intending to belittle her feelings, he just wanted to understand her reasons.

“I know, but with them I know that I have a lot of people to look at and I don’t need to focus on just one. With less… It’s like there’s more pressure.” She laughed to herself. “Weird, right?” she asked quietly, gaze dropping away from him, as if ashamed.

“Not at all,” he told her. He’d been there many times. Playing to thousands was easy because it was such a large number, his brain couldn’t comprehend that this many people were here to see him. Playing to a handful was so much different, and – like it had been for Riza – the place can be silent, and the artist can have nothing to go off. There’s limited energy from the crowd and Roy could never truly feel sure if they were enjoying it or not while he was singing. “I completely understand,” he added, giving her a soft smile.

Maes chose that moment to swoop in and remove Riza’s attention from him. They walked away from the stage, Maes with his arm around her shoulders as he excitedly told her that he couldn’t _wait_ to hear her on Saturday. He handed her an envelope with her payment – and as expected, she tried to refuse. Roy found himself smiling, amused, again, as he begun to dismantle the stage. They would need the extra room for tables tonight and the live music wouldn’t be on again until Friday evening, so everything was put away during the week.

“Thank you.” She was extremely grateful as she left, taking a happy Hayate along with her. “I’ll see you both on Saturday?”

“We look forward to it,” Maes beamed.

After a brief farewell, Maes sauntered up to the staged with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, Maes? Can I help you?” Roy asked, amused at his antics.

“Oh, nothing,” he replied, idly brushing his hands over the back of the chair Riza had vacated. “Just excited about our new possible business deal. I don’t need to ask to know you are too,” he winked.

“It will be good for the bar, and for her.”

“Hm, _and_ for her, eh?”

“Maes,” Roy admonished, but didn’t hide his smile.

“Just don’t do anything stupid. Don’t’ ruin it,” he replied, clapping Roy on the back amicably. “So, basically, don’t be yourself,” he laughed, walking away as Roy shook his head. The smile had yet to leave his face and anticipation coiled in his stomach at what this might become. It was too early, _far_ too early, but he couldn’t help but hope that things might… progress between himself and Riza. He definitely liked her, and she appeared to like him, shooting him genuine smiles all afternoon. They made the corner of her eyes crinkle as she laughed, and Roy found he was quite taken with her.

So, yeah. He was excited. If it didn’t work out, that was fine. All he knew was that he liked her and would like to see where it went.

After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cutenesssss of these two is off the charts they're going to be so in love it's going to be beautiful
> 
> i'm so excited about it lmao but can you blame me angst is my life this is a nice change
> 
> if you can't get excited by your own fics then what can you get excited for lmao

Saturday was a hit, as Roy suspected it would be. He couldn’t help but grin as he watched Riza perform, finding himself completely taken with her once again. Disregarding his budding feelings for the singer for the moment, Roy was once again in awe as she sang into the near silent bar, everyone’s attention completely focussed on her. He’d never had this reaction with any of the acts he’d put on before. Couples swayed in time with the music, the gentle plucking of the guitar strings washing over them, leaving content sighs of people in love as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Even a few had begun to slow dance in the centre of the room. When Riza noticed, Roy didn’t miss her pleased smile before she closed her eyes again, concentrating on delivering the music that stirred feelings in Roy’s own gut.

He just wondered if she felt something similar too.

His plan tonight was to try and catch her for a conversation again. Where that would lead them, Roy didn’t know, but he wanted to ask her out for a drink, and what better place to do that than his own bar? A thank you for another enchanting performance.

Roy weaved through the applauding audience and made his way backstage, arriving just as Riza stepped through the curtain. She spotted him and grinned, her eyes crinkling at the edges again in the way that he’d discovered he loved.

“You were fantastic,” he praised. Again, she was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans, although this one was pale pink in colour and matched her hair and complexion perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the long golden tresses hanging over her shoulder. She was stunning. “Although, I expected nothing less,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Riza placed her guitar down, leaning it against the steps up to the stage. “Thank you, Roy. You’re too kind.”

“I mean it, everyone loves you. You’ve got so much potential.” The blush was back on her cheeks and Roy was pleased he was the one that had put it there. It was always a beautiful sight. “Have you ever thought about going pro?” he ventured, a friendly question and nothing more.

Riza shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I love performing,” she explained. “It’s my favourite thing to do in the world.”

“So, why not just go for it?” Roy asked after she didn’t continue. His voice was soft as he led her further backstage and away from the continued clapping so they could hear each other better.

“I don’t know…” she trailed off, suddenly sounding very disheartened. “Easier said than done, right?” Her face fell slightly, and Roy was curious as to why.

“I –” Roy began, but was cut off as Maes breezed backstage and grinned at Riza.

“Riza! You were even better than Monday. I don’t know how that is possible, because you were already astounding, but it happened! Now, I have a few propositions to offer you, if you would be interested?” he asked, waiting for her answer expectantly.

“Oh, uh, I…”

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Roy intervened, noticing how her usual spark had left her and she didn’t seem as excited about the prospect of coming to an agreement about playing here as she had been on Monday when Maes had first mentioned it. “It’s already late.” It was, the live music finished at midnight with last orders being called at the end of it. “We can arrange it another time, if you’d prefer.” Her gaze met his and there was a lingering sadness in those relieved eyes, as she nodded in agreement.

“That… would be preferable. Thank you. Sorry, I’m just going to get organised then head home.” She offered them a forced smile. “It’s been a long week,” she chuckled, but there was a nervousness to it.

Was it something he said?

The two men watched her pick up her guitar and head to what Maes had dubbed “the green room” – basically just a space where the acts could get changed and organised to go on stage.

“Was it something I said?” Maes asked, mirroring Roy’s early concerns.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. She was fine when she came off stage.”

Maes gave him the side-eye. “Was it something _you_ said?” he accused light-heartedly.

Again, Roy shrugged. “I really don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Maes looked between Roy – who was still looking at the door Riza had left through – and said door, before quietly nodding to himself. “I’ll go and get her payment for the night.”

“Thank you, Maes.”

Roy’s brow furrowed. He found himself not liking the way her face fell and the brief sadness he had seen in her eyes. He wanted her to be happy – as happy as she was when she bantered with the audience onstage. Seeing her sad was not something he enjoyed. And Roy wanted to make it right, but he was a stranger, technically. What could he do? He knew nothing about her and her reasons for shutting him out so suddenly.

Riza still hadn’t exited the green room when Maes returned, so Roy approached the door and gave it a gentle knock.

“Riza?” he called out. “I’ve got your payment here for the night.” There was no answer and Roy swallowed, beginning to feel concerned. However, the door opened just before he was about to call out again. He blinked as he stared at her, noticing she looked like she was back to her normal self. She smiled at him and took the offered envelope with a thank you.

“Sorry, I would love to stay longer but its been a long week and I’ve got quite a bit of a drive back to my apartment. Plus,” she chuckled. “Little Hayate can’t be left too long. I dread to think about the destruction he would cause in the house if he got too bored.”

Roy blinked at her again, taken aback by the sudden switch in her demeanour. Had he just imagined it before?

“Listen,” he began. “If I said something earlier to offend you, I’m really sorry, it wasn’t my intention –”

Her eyes widened. “Oh, no! No, not at all! It was nothing like that,” she reassured him with a smile, but again, it looked slightly forced. It looked _too_ bright and reassuring. “Sorry, I… Well, let’s just say that’s always been the dream but I’ve had obstacles in my path before so it just… hasn’t happened yet. It was just a surprise, that’s all.” Her expression and tone seemed genuine enough, so Roy accepted it for what it was and let out a quiet breath of relief. Riza chuckled to herself, voice turning wistful. “In all honesty, I’ve been working towards it for so long that it still feels unobtainable.”

Roy was silent as he watched Riza give herself a shake, turning her smile back on him. “Okay, sorry about that,” he replied sheepishly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. It was a habit he picked up as a teenager when he was nervous, and he still hadn’t broken out of it. “And don’t worry. You’ll get there, for sure.” Roy vowed to himself he’d make that happen. That’s why he’d started the whole live music thing, wasn’t it? To give unknown artists and a platform and to give them a chance to show the world what they were capable of.

“Thank you,” Riza smiled. “Honestly, it’s okay, it wasn’t you,” she reassured him, placing a placating hand on his arm. His stomach flipped at the contact. Oh god, this was escalating faster than he wanted it to.

“Okay, I’m glad,” he stated, almost stuttering over his words. Her hand was still on his arm, her warmth seeping through his skin. They were soft against his skin, her touch welcoming and warm. Oh, how glad he was that he’d rolled the sleeves up of his shirt earlier because of the heat.

“I better get going. I’ve got a little pup to get back to,” she added, removing her hand. For a brief second he thought he saw her eyes widen, as if just realising where her hand was.

“Will I see you again?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Oh my god, it was getting worse.

“I…” her expression softened, her smile reaching the corner of her eyes as she’d turned and looked back at him. “I would like that.”

Roy let out a breath and nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Oh no, it’s all right, that’s not necessary –”

“Please, Riza. I insist.”

“All right,” she agreed almost shyly.

At the back door of the kitchens he watched as she approached her car – an old looking thing that looked like it could use some work on it. However, like her, it was endearing. Roy noticed small black Shiba plushie sitting on the parcel shelf. The sight of it made Roy smile.

He waited for her to pull away, waving as she disappeared around the corner and into the street. With a content sigh, he re-entered the bar, his happiness at the prospect of seeing her again overriding his embarrassment of just blurting his question out like a teenager.

* * *

When Riza entered her car – it had been parked in the car park around the back of the bar – she closed her eyes briefly and lay her head back against the headrest. She couldn’t believe she’d let herself slip like that. Roy had asked a simple question about her future and she’d seized up, her mind casting her back into memories of her father yelling at her about how she would never be good enough to go pro and how it was just a waste of time, that she should give up her silly dream and get a real job.

Riza reversed out of the space and began the hour-long car journey home.

Looking in the rear-view mirror she was very surprised to see Roy waving her off with a smile and her stomach flipped pleasantly from his attention, as it always did whenever she’d been around him since they met.

On the way home she contemplated her current situation and Roy’s question. She hadn’t lied. It always had been her dream. That’s why she’d been kicked out her house in the first place. Berthold Hawkeye introduced her to music lessons when she was eight – the same year her mother died – probably so he could use it as an excuse not to look after her for a couple of hours. She hated it at first, but the teacher was kind and understanding of the child’s loss, turning the lessons into a therapy session rather than learning how to play the piano.

Every Saturday she would spend at least four hours at the kindly old Mrs. Rockbell’s house to learn piano and the violin, before eventually settling on her favourite, the guitar. As she’d grown older and her father no longer wished to waste money on her learning “such a trivial skill”, Riza took her own interest and continued the lessons for her own enjoyment, because she grew to love it. Not only did she find a passion for music through those lessons, she also found a way to be free from her father for a couple of hours a day. Music had become her therapy, a way to cope with the loss of her mother and her father’s abandonment.

That’s why she’d found so much companionship in Hayate because, just like her, he’d been cast out and left in the cold. She couldn’t bring herself to let the poor little guy suffer anymore. She knew exactly what that was like and wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

As she pulled onto the motorway to get out of town Riza shook her head of thoughts of her father. For too long that man had held control over her, tried to crush her dreams, and hold her back in the cage that was their family home. Him kicking her out had been a blessing. It was a struggle to keep up with rent – especially with the amount she put into her savings every month – but she did it because even if she was poor, or even homeless, she would take that life over returning to her father.

That’s why she wanted to go pro so badly. She wanted to prove to him that she _could_ do this – she could put the time and effort in to make a living off doing something she loved. It sure beat living in the dilapidated house back east with a recluse of a father who treated her like she was dirt on the underside of his shoe.

She wasn’t in it for the money – although it was a nice perk – she was in it for sharing her stories and emotions with the world. She remembered taking one of her late mother’s CDs after falling in love with music, about six months after starting lessons, and listening to it on repeat every night as she fell asleep. It was an instrumental soundtrack, but her mother would play it every morning and hum along while making breakfast. As Riza listened it reminded her of her mother, but she would also make up stories in her head about what was happening in each piece. The slow, sad ones which were filled with strings and sombre beats would tell the story of losing someone – which hit Riza incredibly hard, especially in the beginning – while the upbeat, plucking strings and thumping drumbeats would tell the stories of parties and merriment – something she craved more than anything as a lonely child.

Riza wanted to have her chance to tell her stories to the world.

And while she would absolutely love to sing professionally, she did hold reservations about it. They came in the form of the large corporations that controlled music nowadays. She didn’t really listen to anything from the last two decades. They were too mass produced and churned out to suit the tastes of focus groups. There was no soul to them, no feeling. Occasionally a gem would get through, and Riza would fall in love with it.

She didn’t want to lose the soul of her music, that’s why she held back. Rebecca pushed her and promoted her no end, but Riza was reluctant to sign with anyone. She wouldn’t until she thoroughly researched the company and listened to the other artists they managed. Only then, would she make her decision.

Was it excessive? Maybe. But because this dream was held so near and dear to her heart after everything she’d went through in life, Riza just didn’t want to ruin it.

She’d had enough of that in life already.

It was around one thirty by the time she arrived home. As promised, Rebecca had stopped by and fed Hayate. He greeted her happily with a bark, tail wagging furiously as she bounded across the room to the door.

“Hey, bud,” Riza greeted with a chuckle, placing her guitar by the door. She crouched, giving him scratches and rubbing his belly. “Were you a good boy for Rebecca?” she asked.

He rolled onto his belly, bright eyes looking up at Riza’s. Her heart swelled with love for her dog, unable to resist the urge, Riza took a seat right by the door and lifted him onto her lap, petting his fur and laughing quietly at his happy reaction to the attention.

“Come on, Hayate. Let’s get ready for bed,” she yawned loudly, standing up and stretching. Hayate excitedly paced in front of her, waiting to see which way she would go so he could follow at her heels.

Riza’s phone buzzed once on the bedside table while she was getting ready for bed, so she didn’t hear it go off. After settling into bed with Hayate curling against her side and sighing happily, she reached over and picked it up to turn it off for the night. When she saw the notification for a text, her brow furrowed in confusion. Who would be texting her at this time of night? Curious, she opened it.

_Hey, Riza. It’s Roy Mustang, from Ignis. Maes passed on your number – I hope you don’t hate him too much for that._

_Just wanted to thank you again for tonight and I hope everything is all right. I sincerely look forward to the next time you play for us. It would be a crime if you didn’t ; )_

Despite leaving so abruptly and in such a hurry, excitement coursed through Riza when she saw who the text was from. Her heart thudded in her chest and she sat up, jostling Hayate who whined in response.

“Sorry, boy,” she replied distractedly, gaze scanning over the message once, twice, and a third time to see if what she was seeing was correct.

Roy had text her, at two am, to ask if she was okay and to thank her for performing tonight after asking hurriedly if he could see her again before she left. And, was he… flirting with her? That little winking face at the end made her stomach do backflips.

Riza sunk down in her pillows, her earlier mood forgotten as a warmth coursed through her veins and spread pleasantly across her chest. A smile spread across her face as she handled her phone carefully, reading the message a fourth and final time.

Perhaps things weren’t going to be so bad starting up this partnership. She could be paid to perform on a regular basis, and she could get to know Roy Mustang better, something she wanted to do very badly.

_Hey, Roy. Everything is fine, honestly. Sorry for the quick disappearing act. It would be an honour to play at your bar again and I look forward to the next time I do._

_And it’s fine, I don’t hate Maes **too** much right now. Ok, maybe just a little._

Two could play at this flirting game.

With a grin she turned her phone off and settled into bed, snuggling happily against Hayate, the warmth Roy’s text brought her still not leaving just yet. Since she’d turned her phone off, she didn’t see that he’d replied again until morning, telling her not to apologise for anything and wishing her a good night’s sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back with another one! these two dorks and making me drop all my uwus

“Hey, Riza,” a voice greeted from behind her. Turning, she couldn’t stop her smile as she spotted Roy walking towards her. She straightened from petting Hayate then stood from the bench she’d rested on momentarily.

“Hey, Roy,” she greeted, feeling shy all of a sudden. He had sunglasses and a baseball cap on so she couldn’t see his eyes, but the expression on his face as he looked at her with a smile so wide it made her stomach flip pleasantly. Hayate spotted his new friend and begun wagging his tail excitedly, walking forward to greet Roy. He sniffed at Roy’s shoes, barking happily.

“Hey, Hayate,” he chuckled, kneeling down to greet her pup. She couldn’t help but smile at his actions, pleased that he was getting along with him. “How are you?” He craned his neck up, facing her while he still stroked Hayate’s fur.

“I’m good, thank you,” she smiled. “How are you?”

“I’m good, too. Better now after seeing this little guy,” he winked.

“So, just him, yeah? Not me?” she asked with a smirk, unable to resist the urge for a little teasing.

“Oh, don’t worry, my day is better after seeing him, but my day is infinitely better after seeing you,” he grinned, laughing quietly at her reaction. The answer unexpected, she blushed and looked away from his eyes that were twinkling with amusement.

It had been a few weeks since they’d last seen each other. The music slots had been filled when Riza was off work and she’d picked up later shifts at the coffee shop because someone was off sick. They’d conversed mainly over text and every time her phone buzzed Riza felt her heart leap in her chest, excited to speak to him.

Things were going so well and so smoothly between them that it felt too good to be true. In her life things were never this easy and rewarding. There was always a catch. A part of her was just waiting for it to happen, while another was telling to stop fighting it and just give in, allow herself to be happy.

Riza liked him. Really liked him. He was intelligent, a good person to talk to, and he could make her laugh and blush like no one else could. She could really see this going somewhere however she had no idea how to breach the subject. She was too shy when it came to relationships like this that she would probably just wait until he made the first move.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Roy asked, rising from his crouch. It was early – only about eight am – but Riza didn’t particularly mind. She woke around six am most days anyway, that routine burned into her after working so many early shifts. They began to walk towards the ponds in Central Park and Riza noticed that he walked close by her side. She hid her pleased smile.

“Hayate needs a walk and a break from driving. When he’s in the car for too long he gets a little travel sick, so I don’t want to drive him anywhere too soon.”

“No problem. Where about do you live, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh, it’s… On the outskirts of Central.”

“That’s some distance away.”

Riza shrugged. “About an hour’s drive.”

Roy went quiet and Riza turned her attention to observe Hayate closely, anticipating the upcoming questions.

“And you do that drive every day?” he asked, sounding concerned.

“No… I work… near my apartment.” She bit her lip, hiding her face from Roy as she bent to swipe some invisible lint off Hayate’s fur. This was moving into slightly dangerous territory. Her stomach sunk as she remembered once again that they were from two different worlds. She was – or, _had_ been – working twelve-hour shifts, seven days a week, just to cover her rent. His clothes told Riza instantly that he had money and a lot of it. He owned a bar, for goodness sake. A very successful one. He was clearly making a mint, the complete opposite to her.

Riza wasn’t ashamed. Far from it. She was proud of all she’d managed to achieve on her own after her father kicked her out. But… This was going so well, and she really didn’t want to give him any reason to run away. Not that Riza thought Roy was that kind of person, but the worry still wriggled in the back of her mind.

“Oh, that’s good then,” he replied. “I was worried for a second there that you had to trail into the city every day to work. You don’t mind driving that distance?”

Risking a glance up at his face he saw no judgement or distaste, just curiosity. He looked slightly concerned…

“No, I don’t mind it,” she replied truthfully. “I love driving too. Long distance road trips are my favourite, but it’s harder to do it now with this little guy,” she admitted, but still smiled down at her pup. “Poor thing gets sick so easily in the car. It’s a miracle we made it here with no incident,” she chuckled.

“I can imagine,” Roy agreed.

“Do you have any pets?” she asked, desperately taking the option to steer the conversation away from where she lived and what she did for a living.

Roy shook his head. “I wish. I want a dog but with my work I’m away from home a lot, so it would be fair.”

“I understand.”

“One day, it will happen. When I’m not so busy,” he turned and grinned at her.

“Do you do anything else other than manage the bar?” she asked, curious.

“Yeah,” he replied after a sight pause. “I do, yeah. I’m involved in music.”

“You’re a musician?” she asked, surprised.

Roy nodded. “Yeah. I’m a singer, and I can play piano.”

“Anything I would have herd you in?” Riza doubted it, she didn’t really listen to music nowadays except from the recommendations Rebecca sent her way, but she asked to be polite.

“Maybe…” His answer struck her as strange. He was holding back, she could tell that much, but Riza didn’t know why. After he sighed heavily, he beckoned her over to a nearby empty bench, removing his sunglasses but keeping his gaze on his knees.

“Riza, I like you. I really do.” Her stomach tensed and flipped, eyes widening at his confession. “And, I don’t know about you, but I could see this going somewhere. I know it’s extremely early, but I really enjoy your company and talking to you.”

“Uh, thank you.” She could offer him no more than that, too surprised to formulate the words she wanted to. Her heart was thudding loudly in her chest. “I… I do too,” she admitted quietly.

Roy gave her a smile. “I’m glad. But… Okay, I’m going to admit something to you, and I’ll tell you the reason why I didn’t tell you earlier after it, if that’s okay?”

“Roy, what is it?” Instead of flipping, her stomach tensed as she began to suspect the worst.

“I don’t know a better was to say this but, I am a singer. A successful one at that.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her, showing her his Wikipedia page. For a second Riza sat there, eyes skimming over it but her brain unable to comprehend that the person in the photo on the screen smirking at her was the same man across from her on this bench, anxiously awaiting her reaction.

So, that’s what Rebecca had been muttering about on the way home from the bar the first night she’d performed there.

Roy Mustang…

“Wait,” Riza realised abruptly. She fished out her iPod from her jacket pocket. She flicked through the albums and stopped at one, the only album of Roy’s that she owned and adored listening to. “Is this _you_?”

Roy sighed then nodded. “Yeah, that’s me,” he replied, sounding rather sullen. He must have gotten the wrong idea about her reaction – obviously he was used to people freaking out when they saw him but… Riza saw the sadness in his eyes.

“That’s… Wow. I’ve followed your stuff for years. You’re really good.”

Riza was surprised by the revelation. This was not how she expected to be spending her morning – walking her dog with a world-famous singer. What was even more bizarre was that she found herself falling for him.

With a jolt she remembered how she’d handed over her EP. Her recorded-in-her-home, wrought-with-car-horns-and-passing-trains, EP. Riza gulped. Embarrassment begun to fill her at the thought of him listening to it. He was world famous and he’d listened to her shitty EP. What must he have thought when he listened to her poor attempt at recording her music? She wanted to groan aloud. He hadn’t mentioned anything further about it, so Riza momentarily assumed it was so bad that he wasn’t bringing it up just to be polite because he’d already thrown it away.

Roy huffed again, expression still slightly sullen, as his reaction to her praise drew Riza from her spiralling thoughts. She noticed how his brow was furrowed, his mouth turned down slightly as he stared at the ground. Riza found herself helpless, not knowing how to make things better for him. There was a part of her that thought “ _holy shit this is **the** Roy Mustang_” while another larger part noticed the mood of the conversation. “I guess,” he agreed.

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Riza asked out of curiosity.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged helplessly, running a hand through his hair. He was anxious, Riza could tell. Not the behaviour she would expect from an award winning and extremely famous artist, but Riza counted herself lucky because this was the _real_ Roy. Not the man with the confident smirk that people like Rebecca pretty much drooled over. “Can… Can I be perfectly honest with you?” he asked, expression earnest.

Riza placed a hand on his forearm. “Of course, you can, Roy.”

“It… It was nice,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“It was nice to be treated like a human being,” he admitted, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands in front of him. “Whenever I meet people for the first time it’s all screaming and crying. You didn’t.” His eyes rose to meet hers suddenly, burning into her. “You didn’t freak out. You treated me like a person. I…” He huffed a laugh, but he didn’t seem to find anything funny. “I didn’t want to break the illusion.”

Riza was surprised. So that was the reason for the sadness in his eyes. He was lonely.

She knew exactly how that felt.

“To be honest, I’ve never been the screaming and crying type,” Riza told him, pocketing her iPod. She lifted Hayate into her arms, depositing him gently on the bench between them. He whined, picking up on Roy’s mood, and padded across to sniff at his face. Riza smiled as Roy swatted him away playfully, laughing as Hayate tickled his face. Her pup stepped into his lap and curled into a ball while Roy absentmindedly stared into the distance, petting her dog. Her smile grew. He didn’t seem to realise he was doing it. “But I do admire the hell out of you. You’ve created some really brilliant songs.”

“Thanks.” Although he’d seemed down while talking about his music before, his thanks was genuine.

“I mean it. You’ve been a big inspiration to me over the years.” Roy’s gaze found hers and he looked so hopeful that her expression softened. Although it was slightly embarrassing to admit, Riza didn’t mind, because she discovered she didn’t mind admitting things like that to Roy. “Well, except that last album,” she teased. “That crashed and burned hard with me.”

His expression perked up and a slow smile spread across his face. He chuckled. “Yeah, I didn’t like it either.”

“Then why make it?”

Roy shrugged. “It sounded all right when I first composed the music. Then it hit the producers and they changed things here and there. I was busy working on drafts for the bar, so I was really busy and just agreed with what they said, too focussed and excited to get the bar off the ground and moving to actually review the changes.” He grimaced. “I wished I had. It was my most popular one yet, but I hated it.” He exhaled through his nose. “Funny how the world works, isn’t it?”

Riza nodded, turning her gaze towards the ponds. “That’s why I’m so hesitant about playing professionally,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t want to lose the soul of my music, you know? I don’t want someone to take what I love and twist it, so it fits the mould of whichever focus group their trying to work.”

“Yes,” Roy agreed enthusiastically, turning to face her. “That’s exactly how I feel, and that’s what happened with the last one. I was so disappointed that I took a break from music and I haven’t written anything in over a year.”

“You should,” Riza urged. “I always found the melodies you created to be extremely beautiful.” Roy’s eyes bored into her while she wasn’t paying attention and placing Hayate back on the grass so he could explore for a while. She’d placed him on the bench because her pup was an expert at picking up the mood of the room and providing comfort to those who needed it. “I drew a lot of inspiration from that while I was writing. The way you work the instruments and your voice… They are works of art.”

She lifted her head gasped quietly, surprised to see the intensity of his stare. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she was trapped, but Riza didn’t mind it one bit.

Ever so slowly, Roy inched forward and Riza waited in anticipation. His hand was placed on the back of her neck, gentle enough that she could move back should she desire, but Riza wanted nothing of the sort. She wanted the opposite. His thumb caressed her cheekbone and Riza felt gooseflesh break out everywhere over her skin.

He hovered over her lips, stopping to give her one last chance to pull away. Taking charge, Riza grasped the front of his jacket and pulled him towards her, meeting his lips with her own. It was brief, but it was a release that both needed after the flirty texts and emotionally charge morning.

“Thank you,” Roy whispered against her lips after they broke apart, his breath caressing her skin and making Riza shiver. She responded by placing a hand on the back of his neck and bringing him closer for another kiss.

* * *

When Roy found out how far away Riza lived he initially felt bad about asking her to meet him in Central Park that morning so they could walk Hayate together. Although, he reasoned with himself that if she did mind it, she would let him know, right? The only reason he’d picked so early in the morning was because there were less people about and so less risk of him being discovered. The only people they saw were joggers who had their headphones in and heads down as they ran.

Then he’d admitted his little secret to her and half expected her to freak out like her friend had done the first night they’d been at the bar. That was why he hadn’t told her. In a way, he didn’t want to lose her to the fame like he had with so many other people who were supposedly his “friends”. He’d had people try to strike up a friendship for his money. He’d had partners try it too. No one stuck around for _him_ , they just wanted the fame and the title that came along with dating him.

But Riza… She had _no_ idea who he was. Initially Roy had been curious as to _how_ she had no idea. For years he’d been in the spotlight – much to his chagrin sometimes.

When she’d shown him her iPod and revealed how she loved his earlier music he found himself growing fonder of this woman by the minute. She didn’t scream in excitement or disbelief at the prospect of sharing the same oxygen of someone famous. There were no tears. Just admiration from a fellow artist. What he appreciated the most was she’d slated his newest album and Roy had been amazed because it was how he felt about it too and, even after learning who he was, she wasn’t afraid to tell him how it was. She openly admitted that his latest album was terrible. He found himself staring at her in wonder while a small voice in his head told him not to let go of this woman.

And then he’d kissed her. He’d been so overwhelmed by her show of support and level-headedness even after finding out how he was that he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t trap her, he gave her ample opportunity to get away, but she reciprocated the gesture eagerly and Roy felt a thrill go through him.

“Sorry, I don’t know what –” he found himself apologising even though he wasn’t sorry in the slightest.

Riza had just smiled, bringing her hands around to his chest after they broke apart. “Please don’t apologise for that,” she murmured.

Roy watched her, waiting for anything further, before smiling softly, nodding and agreeing. “Okay. I wasn’t sorry at all, but I don’t know what came over me either. It just… felt right.” His stomach tensed as the nerves set in after his revelation. Would she feel similar? He didn’t want to overstep anything and ruin what they’d built so far.

He needn’t have worried. Riza met his eyes with her own, the skin at the corner of her eyes crinkling as she smiled broadly at him. “It felt right to me too,” she whispered. Roy kissed her again.

Hayate still needed a walk, so regretfully they’d pulled away from each other and continued their walk, both with more of a spring in their step. They chatted about music and Roy was honestly blown away when Riza revealed that she had an album of his that he’d made before he’d been signed by Central Records.

“No way!” he exclaimed, taking the iPod from her carefully and staring at the words written on the screen. There was the first album he’d ever recorded. It had happened in his aunt’s house and he’d waited until she was on holiday to record it. At three am when it was quietest in his neighbourhood, that was when Roy recorded his first ever EP.

It was so different from his mainstream stuff and it gained a hundred or so hits a month back in the day. It wasn’t well known but it had been his pride and joy. A framed copy of it hung next to the deed for the bar in his apartment. Even to this day it was so important to him because that was where it had all started.

Also, back then on his website he had a forum where twenty or so people would chat about anything and everything, and Roy would get involved himself. Most of them were guys, but there were only a few women. Had Riza been one of them?

“Wait, are you HawkGirl11?” he asked suddenly, remembering about the website when Riza mentioned that she’d been on it. He grinned then laughed when he saw her cheeks turn pink. “Oh my god! You really _did_ used to follow my stuff back in the day!”

“Listen, we all make pen names when we’re a kid that we live to regret,” she mumbled as he cackled away in the background.

“I… I can’t believe it. You’ve been my biggest supporter from day one.” His tone softened as he smiled at Riza, grasping her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “This is so surreal.”

“Think how I must feel,” she joked, but he noticed an underlying emotion in there. He couldn’t tell what it was. Then, realisation dawned on him. He was a world-famous singer and she wasn’t. She wasn’t used to fame like he was. But when they were together Roy felt like that was disregarded entirely. They were just Roy and Riza. No additional titles, just two people enjoying spending time together.

“Riza?” he asked after a moment’s contemplation.

“Yes?”

“I do like you, and you said you liked me too. Would you… like to give us a shot? I don’t want to rush you,” he added quickly. “It’s still early, I know that, but as you said, it must be a little surreal for you, and I understand if you don’t want to.”

Riza turned her head away from him, but not before he saw her pink cheeks. “I, um, y – yes. I would like too.” Roy grinned. “It… will take some time to get used to things,” she admitted, and Roy nodded in agreement. “But… I do like you, Roy. I really enjoy spending time with you.” Her face turned to face his, expression determined. “And I wouldn’t like to waste this opportunity because I feel like we’ve just clicked right away, and we get on very well.”

Roy reached for her hand and grasped it, giving it a squeeze as he looked down into her eyes. “I feel the same way too.”

“All right then,” she exhaled, a smile breaking out across her face. “Let’s give this a go.”

Roy beamed at her, excitement coursing through him. He nodded, opening his arms tentatively to ask if he could give her a hug. Riza stepped into them and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “And thank you for being genuine with me. It means a lot.”

“Don’t mention it, and don’t expect it to change,” she teased, a chuckle escaping her.

“Believe me, Riza, that would make me the happiest man on the planet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee it's happening! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our happy couple take some time to discuss things! not as an exciting chapter this time round, but a necessary conversation for the two of them

“What would you like to do this afternoon?” Roy asked Riza as they walked hand in hand back to the car park. Roy felt a thrill go through him every time he saw their hands swinging between them. He gripped her hand tightly, excited at what the future may hold from them both.

“I don’t mind,” she replied. “Whatever you’d like to do is fine with me.”

“I don’t want to sound too forward, and there are no hidden intentions behind it, but would you like to come back to my place?” he asked feeling slightly nervous again as he waited for her answer. “It’s just, when places get busy that’s when I can get recognised and I don’t want it to ruin our day.”

“Oh… I… I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly, feeling his stomach sink after hearing her tone. “It’s a pain. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Honestly, it is,” she smiled up at him. “Wherever we go, I’ll be happy.”

Roy smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze, hoping that she was being genuine, and she wouldn’t realise that this relationship may be more hassle than it was worth. Not that Roy thought Riza was that kind of person, but this was a lot. He had to wear a hat and sunglasses out in public to disguise himself. How would he be able to take his girlfriend out on a date without having people swarm him for a picture or an autograph?

“Shall we take your car?” he asked Riza as they approached the familiar vehicle. “Then I can give you directions.”

“What about your car?” she asked, looking rather confused.

“I’ll call someone to come and pick it up. Maes loves driving that car.”

“What kind of car do you have… It’s that one, isn’t it?” She stopped talking, even stopped walking, when she spotted the flashy sports car sitting in the space a couple across from hers. Roy felt his nerves bundling in his stomach again.

“Uh, yeah. I… I don’t really have a conspicuous car. I never really needed on before. But I’ll look into it.”

“You would just… buy another car?” Riza asked slowly, incredulously, and Roy slowly felt dread overtake him, afraid he’d put his foot in it again. He wasn’t trying to flaunt his money. Far from it. Roy wasn’t that kind of person – he was the opposite. His clothes were expensive, sure, but he liked to dress nice and look smart, especially for events. He still bought brand toilet paper at one hundred and fifty cenz for a packet. Unlike _some_ people he knew in the industry, whose toilet paper costed more than what most would make in a week.

“Uh… I… No…” Roy sighed in defeat, giving up. He noticed Riza nod then fall quiet and Roy felt like he’d ruined something. He was such an idiot. It wasn’t his intention to make Riza feel inferior, and he’d gone ahead and done it anyway. Apparently, he’d spent too much time around other famous people.

When they were sitting in her car, he’d finally managed to formulate the right words into the sentences he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised suddenly. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I was showboating or anything. I didn’t mean to put my foot in it either. God, I sounded like an ass,” he groaned. He heard Riza chuckle quietly beside him. He never gave her the chance to reply. “I just… I’m a hermit,” he explained. “When I’m not at the bar, I’m at home, alone. When I do get dressed up and go out it’s to make an appearance at events and the only other people I socialise with – aside from Maes and those who work for me at the bar – are other famous people. Apparently,” he added bitterly. “I’ve spent too much time around them.”

“Roy, it’s okay,” Riza began, pulling out the space.

“No, it’s not. The last thing I want is to sound like a pompous, pretentious idiot, and I did just that –”

“ _Roy_ ,” she urged with a smile and kindness in her voice. “It’s _okay_ , she stressed. “I was just surprised, that’s all. It must be nice to be able to do that for yourself,” she smiled over at him, taking her eyes off the road for a second. “Although, to be honest, I don’t blame you for the sports car,” she added. “That was a beautiful car.”

He glanced over at her. “Are you into cars?”

“Oh yeah,” she grinned. “My grandfather and I used to work on them all summer back when I was in school. He had this old beat up thing that we stripped right down and rebuilt. He taught me everything I know,” she smiled, tone taking on a wistful tone, but there was a hint of sadness there. For a second, Roy feared the man had passed away. “Because I live in Central now, I don’t see him as much, but whenever I go around, we sit for hours in his garage, drinking beer and tinkering on something or other. He’s just recently moved onto motorbikes…”

Roy stared at her as she chatted, reminiscing about time spent with her grandfather. There was a twinkle in her eye as she spoke, obviously passionate about her hobby. Eventually, she asked her question about his car which just sounded like gibberish to him. He’d sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish because he had no answer to give. He had no idea about cars. He just liked the look of his one. Roy had told Riza that and she burst out laughing. The sound was _magical,_ and he was glad that he had told her.

“This left,” Roy directed her, pointing out the entrance to the parking garage underneath his apartment complex. She turned in, the car coming to a stop before the barrier. “Hey, Denny,” Roy called from the passenger side window. He flashed the guard his pass and the young blonde man smiled and waved in greeting, raising the barrier and allowing him through. Once more, Riza went quiet as she was directed by Roy to his reserved parking spot.

“Park next to it,” he stated. “Maes will bring mine in there. He’ll probably come up too, just to warn you. He likes to meddle, especially in my life.” Riza laughed and Roy was relieved to hear there was no hint of nervousness in it.

“I can imagine he does,” Riza laughed.

“He’s like a grandmother, constantly wanting to know how my love life is going and if I’ve found anyone “nice”,” he explained, using air quotes to demonstrate his point.

“And have you?” Riza asked quietly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, but her gaze meeting his unafraid.

Roy smiled softly at her, gripping his hand in hers. “Oh yes. Definitely.”

The bright smile she gave him after it almost melted his heart.

Jesus, he was falling for her hard.

* * *

Riza stepped into the lift in the parking garage, suddenly feeling very nervous. She didn’t know what to expect, going up to Roy’s apartment. This suddenly seemed like a very bad idea, but the smile he gave her was almost enough to soothe her fears and anxiety. Almost.

However, that was all blown completely out of the water when the lift doors opened. Her mouth fell open slightly in shock as she looked straight ahead, Central City stretching out before her, seeing right to the Briggs Mountains in the north. Roy stepped out, leaving her to exit in a daze, looking around the room in wonder.

“Come in,” he ushered like a good host. “Make yourself at home.” He glanced up after gesturing for Riza to sit on the couch, only to find her still standing far away from him. It certainly felt like far away. The distance between the lift doors and the couch was about ten feet, but to Riza it felt like miles. He lived _here_ , in _this_ apartment. This living room alone was bigger than her whole home. Riza supposed this single room cost a hell of a lot more too. She looked around, eye catching photo frames filled with smiling faces, the platinum records on the wall, and the large projector screen that probably served as his television.

“This… This is… Wow.”

“Yeah, it’s a little excessive.” Riza looked at him and opened her mouth to reply, but she stopped. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly until she took a closer look at his face. Roy looked sheepish… His gaze was cast to the side and his hands fidgeted on the couch cushions he was standing next to. He didn’t look ashamed… The memory of their conversation in the car came back to Riza. “ _The last thing I want is to sound like a pompous, pretentious idiot, and I did just that_.” He looked uncomfortable with something. Was he uncomfortable with her being here? That ball in her stomach came back again with a vengeance. But why would he invite her here, if he was uncomfortable with it?

 _Gah, this is such a mess._ They needed to talk, and soon. The thought made her anxiety known, but it was necessary if they were to move forward.

“It’s a beautiful home,” she stated truthfully. It was hi-tech, the furniture looked exquisite, and she was very impressed with the large screen he had as a television. Riza could only dream of having an entertainment system like that. “I never expected anything like this.” _How the other half live, huh?_ Riza shrugged her bag off her shoulder and placed it carefully down by the door. Politely, she took her trainers off by the door and padded into his home. It truly was stunning.

Hayate, oblivious to the awkward air that had settled in the room, sniffed his way around Roy’s home, trying to find anything interesting.

“Uh, yeah.” She watched as the tension fizzled somewhat from his body, his shoulders relaxing.

“I think we should talk,” Riza blurted out suddenly, throwing caution to the wind and speaking before she could overthink it too much for once in her life.

“About what?” Roy asked, curious.

“About… us.”

“Didn’t we do that earlier?” He seemed puzzled.

Riza swallowed her nerves. “We did.” She clasped her hands together to try and hide the shaking. “I just… I think we should see what page the other is on, in regard to a relationship. After all, this would be a major adjustment for me personally.”

His face fell. Roy nodded. “I get that. I really do. And I’m not going to pressure you into anything. The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy. I do like you Riza, a lot, you’re beautiful, witty, and make me so at ease. I’m willing and wanting to give us a shot, however I do understand this won’t be a conventional relationship.” He huffed out a laugh but didn’t seem to find anything funny. “I mean, how am I supposed to take you out on a normal date? It would be chaos.”

“Then we make a compromise,” she offered kindly. “We go out to your bar. We go somewhere quiet and take a picnic with us.” She smiled, trying to soothe his worries. If anything, he seemed to be the more anxious and worried out of the two of them regarding his job and lifestyle.

Riza felt that way because she feared that once he realised just how poor she was, he would go running. Her mind rationalised that Roy wasn’t like that, he was a good person, but her own insecurities and worries played on it a lot.

Roy seemed to be worried that she would think this would be too much of an effort for her. However, like Roy, she really liked him and was more than willing to put that effort in. She thoroughly enjoyed any time they spent together and, although she wasn’t one to socialise very often, after a few days apart or not talking she found herself excited for the next time they would meet.

“What are you worried about, Roy?” she asked softly. She grasped one of his hands in her. He’d sat on the couch beside her, gaze finding the floor instead of her.

He took a deep breath and sighed loudly. “I don’t know. I just… I don’t want to mess it up.” His eyes met hers then. She felt trapped, but Riza was loath to look away.

“You won’t,” she reassured him. She gave his hand a squeeze.

“How do you know that?” he asked. He almost sounded desperate for her answer.

“Roy, I’m the most laid back, low maintenance person you’ll ever meet. At least, that’s what Rebecca tells me. All this,” she gestured to his home. “It doesn’t bother me. I’m happy you’ve been successful. I’m happy for you, that you’ve put the hard work into your passion and have reaped the benefits. It was just a shock, that’s all.” Her lips quirked upwards. “I’ve only seen houses like this on TV.” Well, that was a white lie. Her father’s home, where she’d grown up, was massive, but she was no longer welcome there. But she’d never been inside a penthouse suite. This was completely different, and probably just as expensive as her father’s country mansion out east.

“Please, tell me if I’m being a pompous ass?” he requested. “I don’t want to be that guy.”

Riza chuckled. “Roy, in the weeks I’ve known you, you’ve never come across that way to me. Hell, I thought you had money because of your style, but I would never have dreamed it would be on this scale.” She smiled. “I didn’t even know who you were, and I feel kind of embarrassed by that.”

“Don’t be,” he begged, turning and gripping both her hands tightly in his. “It was the best few weeks of my life, honestly.”

“So, I’ve ruined it now?” she teased.

In a surprising move, he lifted their hands to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Riza felt her cheeks heat up. “Never. You still treat me like a human being. It’s the most refreshing thing.”

“I’m glad.”

“Is that everything you wanted to ask?” he asked.

Riza nodded. “I think so. I knew there was something bothering you and I’m glad we got to the bottom of it.”

“You must be able to read me like an open book because even up until I admitted it, I couldn’t put it into words or identify what the feeling was,” he chuckled.

“Don’t ever be afraid to talk to me, okay? I’ll be there for you, no matter what. Even if things don’t work out – touch wood.” She leaned over and touched his black wooden coffee table, and Roy grinned at her antics. “You’ll never lose my friendship. We get on too well for us to lose it.”

“I agree. May I?” he asked, opening his arms for a hug. Riza scooted over and sighed happily as his arms circled around her body, giving her a squeeze. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“It was my pleasure,” she spoke into his bicep, feeling safe and _happy_. Oh, what a nice feeling it was.


	8. Chapter 8

“Knock, knock!” Maes called into Roy’s apartment as he stepped out of the lift. Riza felt Roy’s body vibrate as he groaned. Currently, they were sitting on his couch watching television. Roy’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his fingers brushing her arm gently. It was a good thing his hands were above the fabric because if he’d been stroking her skin like that, she would have been gone, making it a very uncomfortable and embarrassing situation for herself.

She’d never been the most touchy-feely person. She had her relationship with her estranged father to thank for that. After her mother died when she was a child, he’d abandoned her, locking himself in his room or his study, doing god knows what. Riza didn’t care enough to discover what was more important than his only child.

Also, it wasn’t in her nature to be too affectionate either. She’d been in a relationship with a man before Roy who was _too_ affectionate, and it pissed her off. Big time. He’d been so clingy, texting her once an hour to ask how her day was going. _Same as it was an hour ago, mate_. Eventually, it got to the point where she just ignored his texts. That was when she knew it wasn’t working out but didn’t want to break up with him in case it caused him to do anything drastic. Hell, he’d called her “the love of his life” after dating for a few months. Yikes. She’d broken up with him shortly afterwards. They barely lasted a year.

The honeymoon period didn’t exist in her mind, apparently. She wasn’t big on public displays of affection. Rebecca had told her it was because she hadn’t found the right person yet, but Riza wasn’t sure. It worried her slightly. She felt her stomach doing somersaults when Roy smiled at her, however when she thought about him, she felt… nothing new. It was the same with everyone else. She loved Rebecca to pieces, but she didn’t _feel_ that love inside her whenever she thought about her friend. In her adult years, it had become concerning and made it difficult for Riza to sort through her true feelings.

“Hey, Maes,” Roy greeted casually, not at all bothered that he had his arm comfortably around Riza’s shoulders and showed no signs of moving.

“I’ve dropped off the money at the bank this morning,” Maes stated, beginning to rattle off everything he’d done for Roy. “Jean called in sick. I got his shift covered. Kain is going to do it and Heymans is one man down in the kitchen tonight. I’m still working on getting that covered but I didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to drive that car – Well, well, well,” he beamed, finally realising who else was in the room. “What do we have here?” he asked, facing them and placing his hands on his hips, a collection of envelopes grasped in one hand.

“Hey, Maes,” Riza greeted somewhat nervously with a little wave. Roy didn’t seem bothered by the fact they were cuddling on his couch, so she drew on that too and forced herself to relax. She knew Maes. She would say they were becoming friends, so she fought the nerves, calming herself.

“You waste no time, do you?” he quipped, chuckling at Roy. Riza’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

“Maes,” Roy warned, shooting him a pointed look before returning his attention to the TV.

“Fine, I won’t meddle, like you asked.” Maes rose his hands in surrender. He placed the envelopes on the coffee table and backed up. “Just promise me one thing?” His gaze flicked between the two of them.

“What?” Roy asked irritably.

“Put a sock on the lift door, or a sign, so I know when not to come a knockin’.” He cackled to himself and dodged the pillow Roy threw at him, bidding them a cheery farewell while Riza’s face turned scarlet.

She was only just becoming comfortable with cuddling on the couch. Sex was such a faraway concept right now, especially with Roy. That feeling tightened in her stomach, hoping that he would understand.

“Idiot,” Roy muttered under his breath. “Ignore him. He’s just trying to wind me up. We don’t have to do anything until you’re comfortable with it.”

Riza tensed momentarily, then relaxed, feeling her worries soothed somewhat.

“Were you worried about that?” he asked, his hand stilling on her arm.

“I… Uh, well, I –”

“Take your time,” Roy offered her kindly.

“I mean, I’ve had sex before,” she explained. “But… it took a while for me to be comfortable with him. He was kind of a friend before we got together, so it was easier, you know?” she admitted. “But with you… You’re essentially a stranger. I’m sorry, but I don’t… I don’t know when –”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Take all the time you need. I mean it. Not to be dramatic, but I would wait for you Riza Hawkeye.” She blushed furiously and Roy laughed loudly, hugging her against his body.

“We’re taking it slow. One step at a time,” he stated, as if he could sense she was a scared and timid animal that needed coaxed out and into the light. There was a part of Riza that hated it. “You set the pace.”

“Thank you,” she whispered gratefully.

“I mean, I _guess_ I like you enough to wait. I _suppose_ I could do that,” he joked, then grinned as Riza’s expression turned to one of distaste, but there was amusement in there too. “All joking aside,” he added softly. “I mean it. Take all the time you need.” His smile was genuine and Riza felt her stomach flipping again.

There was a part of her that felt this was too good to be true, that there was going to be a catch, but she just hadn’t discovered it yet.

* * *

The place erupted once more and Roy grinned, joining in with the enthusiastic clapping from the patrons in his bar. Riza thanked everyone and stood, giving a small bow and a smile before disappearing backstage, where Roy met up with her.

“You were amazing,” he told her, proud of his girlfriend and her performance. He snaked an arm around her back, pulling her gently towards him and giving Riza a proper kiss. She sighed against him, her body melting against his. Roy stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. Every time he did that, she shuddered against him. He loved to tease her and hear her reaction. It was music to his ears. Pulling away, he gazed down into her eyes. “I missed you,” he added, giving her a quick peck.

“I missed you too,” she admitted, gaze turning shyly away from him. Roy grinned and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you.” Roy was proud of how far she’d come since her first performance. Three months ago, she was as incredible as she was now, but over time she’d grown more confident and charismatic, her banter and dry sense of humour in between songs making everyone laugh.

“Thank you,” she grinned. “Although, I think you’re biased on the “amazing” part.”

“Absolutely not,” he murmured, tipping his head to kiss her again. Roy smirked to himself as her arms gave him a quick squeeze as they wrapped around his torso. “Ask anyone else in there and they’ll tell you the same.”

“Riza!” Maes called her name, rushing up, acting as if he’d ran a marathon and not the ten feet from the bar. He was breathless when he spoke, causing Roy to raise an eyebrow at his antics.

“Maes, tell Riza she was incredible,” Roy urged. “She doesn’t believe me.”

“Well, you’ve always been an incorrigible flirt.” He leaned over to whisper conspiratorially to Riza. “He’ll tell a woman whatever she wants to hear.” Roy felt his stomach tighten uncomfortably but was placated when Riza giggled. He glared at Maes. “ _Anyway_ ,” Maes added, turning his attention towards the star of the night. “I have something I wish to discuss with you, if you can manage to pry yourself away from your boyfriend for five minutes?”

“I don’t know…” she trailed off, looking as though she was seriously considering his question. There was a hint of mischief in her eye. “That’s a big ask.”

Maes gestured lazily to Roy. “He’ll survive. If anything, it will be a good thing to get a break from him,” he added, jerking his thumb behind him towards Roy.

“Hey!” he protested while Maes chuckled.

“Come on. I’ve been meaning to do this for months, but I’ve never been able to catch you. This conversation didn’t seem fit to do over the phone either. I much preferred to do it face to face. And, now that you’re finally back, I think this is the perfect time! Come,” he finally stopped his excitedly babbling, placing a hand on Riza’s shoulder, gesturing towards the stairs that led up to Roy’s office. “Step into my office.”

Roy rolled his eyes then started after them.

“Okay, so do you remember when I asked if you would like to become a regular performer on our live music programme?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well, Roy and I have been thinking – and to be honest this was decided before you two were canoodling so there was so preferential treatment there – and we’d like to offer you a regular slot on either a Friday or a Saturday.”

“Oh yeah. Yes, I’d love that!”

Maes beamed. “Excellent!” He opened the door and the two stepped though, still not realising Roy was behind them. The door almost smacked him in the face.

“Thanks, Maes,” Roy deadpanned, stepping in after them.

“You know, I wasn’t joking when it would be a benefit for you two to spend more than five minutes apart.”

“This is my office,” Roy pointed out.

“You’ll still survive!”

“Don’t you think I should be present for when we do something big like, I don’t know, sign an act?”

“That’s my job, not yours,” Maes winked. “I’m in charge of live music remember.”

“And who owns this bar?” Roy retorted.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Maes sked, feigning hurt. Roy just rolled his eyes.

“Fine, if you’re going to be a baby about it, pretend I’m not here,” Roy stated, walking up to the cupboards behind his desk. He needed to get Riza’s payment from the safe anyway, that’s why he was there. It wasn’t to intrude on their little meeting.

But… He hadn’t seen his girlfriend all week. She’d finished work at eight o’clock in the coffee shop then drove straight to the bar to play at nine. Could he be blamed for wanting to spend some time with his girlfriend?

“Okay,” Maes turned to Riza excitedly, clasping his hands in front of him. “How about it? Play for us regularly?” he asked. Roy thought Maes was about to cross his fingers in the hopes that she would say yes.

“I’d love to,” Riza answered immediately and Roy grinned to himself as he pulled the money out of the safe.

“Yay!” Maes exclaimed. “Okay, so, we run live music all weekend – Friday through to Sunday. Of course, we’d like to offer you the Friday or Saturday slot because they are our busiest nights, however we can move it about week to week to whatever suits you. Since you’re the first act we’ve signed, you get first pick,” Maes winked. “And, we can be flexible, right Roy?” He opened his mouth to agree, but Maes soldiered on without him. “If you choose a Saturday then decide one week you want a night in with this dork, then we can make that work too, right Roy?” Maes turned to face him, awaiting his answer with a too innocent look on his face while Roy glared at him.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Roy replied softly, ignoring Maes and shooting Riza a smile. She was amused, that much was clear on her face, and Roy was glad at least _someone_ was enjoying their conversation. However, he knew Maes thought this was probably the most hilarious thing in the world, so it was two against one at this point.

At the end of the day, it was all good banter, but Maes really knew how to grind Roy’s gears when he wanted to, and that irritated Roy on occasion.

“Can I pick a Saturday?” she asked. “It’s just, I don’t work as late on a Saturday and I’m more likely to get them off my work so I can get here in time.”

“Perfect!” Maes clapped his hands together in his excitement. “Okay, I whipped up a form for you to fill out. Look at me, being all professional,” he beamed, seemingly very proud of himself.

“Yeah, _wow_ ,” Roy replied with sarcasm.

“You know, with that attitude, you can go now,” Maes responded with an overexaggerated sad pout.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Roy scoffed, leaning against his desk and folding his arms across his chest. “Who knows _how_ you’re going to slander me in front of my girlfriend. I need to stay and stick up for myself.” Roy noticed how Riza’s hand paused in her writing, stuttering slightly at the use of the word “girlfriend” and he smiled. He had to admit a thrill went through him when he used the word himself.

For the first time in a long time, he felt truly happy in his personal life.

Maes sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_.”

Ten minutes later, Riza Hawkeye was a signed and regular act at Ignis Bar.

“Congratulations, Miss Hawkeye,” Maes offered, shaking her hand then bringing her in for a friendly hug.

“Thank you, Maes. Thank you both for this opportunity,” she replied sincerely, gaze flicking between them both.

“It’s our pleasure. You’re a phenomenal singer, Riza,” Maes replied, dropping all teasing and banter. “And, I have a few more things in the pipeline for you, if you’re interested?”

“Absolutely,” Riza cut in. “Singing is what I love, and I would kick myself if I lost out on an opportunity.”

A smile slowly spread across Roy’s face as he watched the exchange. Before, Riza may have blushed and shied away from the praise. She was still extremely modest when complimented, but now, she grinned and accepted it. It had been beautiful to watch her come out of her shell, both in a professional setting, and a personal one.

Although, when Riza was with him, she was so different compared to when she was around those she didn’t know too well, like Maes. They were friends, but she’d only seen him briefly in passing, maybe two or three times a month, at the bar before she took the stage and he left for the night, or when she was around at his place, hanging out.

A thought just occurred to him in that moment. Roy realised he hadn’t been around to her apartment yet. He instantly felt bad making her travel all the way into the city to see him, when he should be making the effort to go to hers as well.

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered excitedly when they left Roy’s office and begun to descend the stairs.

Roy chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head. “If anyone deserves it, it’s you,” he replied, meaning every word. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Riza added, looking up at him. “Really. You gave me an opportunity to prove myself and I will forever be thankful for it.”

Roy smiled down at her softly. “It was my pleasure. And, it was also a very happy coincidence.”

“It was,” she chuckled in agreement. “I… I’ve been very happy these last few months, Roy, and it’s because of you.”

“Oh good, because I feel the same way,” he grinned, watching her drop her gaze shyly. Roy laughed and kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s celebrate with a drink.”

“I’m driving,” she reminded him, amused.

“A mocktail, then. Only the best for you! Jean!” And celebrate they did.

“I was thinking,” Roy began, swiping his fingers across the condensation on his glass. It was past one o’clock in the morning now but Riza didn’t seem to mind one bit, making no move or hint she wanted to leave. “I feel bad making you trail all the way into the city to see me every time we meet up. How about next time, we meet up at your place?”

“Oh, that… That would be lovely,” Riza began. “But my roommate is in the middle of decorating right now and the place is honestly a mess.”

Roy watched her for a moment, then nodded. “Okay, that’s fine,” he smiled. “But I do still feel bad –”

“Don’t,” she replied quickly. “Honestly, it’s fine. I really don’t mind. It means a good day out with Hayate and with you being who you are, I wouldn’t want to cause a hassle for you.”

Roy felt his face fall, his shoulders slump. But she was right. He was famous and attracted attention, so he couldn’t take public transport. His car was expensive and flashy, so would still attract attention in the less populated outskirts of Central. People were used to seeing him kicking about the centre of the city, especially around his bar, and he often took pictures or handed out autographs on the street when out for the day. In a quieter area though, it may create chaos, and he didn’t want to ruin Riza’s day like that.

But he did notice her tiny slip. Her smile seemed strained for a second. The beginning of her initial reply to his request sounded rather sad. Sadder than it should have been. It was almost as if it was an excuse…

Roy didn’t want to push her, so he nodded and agreed. But he still felt bad about it. If she wasn’t comfortable with him coming around to his apartment just yet, then that was fine. He would wait. He just hoped everything was okay.

It just meant that next time they met up Roy would have to make it up to her. He’d make sure he knew just how much he appreciated her putting up with his troublesome and unconventional life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this fic isn't dead lmao i know it's been like 2 months i just got major writers block with this chapter but i've finally managed to get the rest of it out
> 
> hopefully the next chapter is quicker haha

When Roy had offered to come over to her apartment Riza froze. That couldn’t happen. Not yet. After seeing what he came from, her home looked like a hovel compared to Roy’s. She wasn’t in any way ashamed of her home, but like she’d feared previously, she didn’t want him to turn and run.

Her insecurities had played up and now she was making excuses so that her lovely boyfriend wouldn’t come over to her home.

She was in such a mess.

The truth would come out eventually, Riza knew that. And if that was the end of it, that was the end. Her previous boyfriend had turned his nose up at her place and she didn’t want that to happen with Roy.

However, her brain argued that the last guy was an asshole and Roy wasn’t. He was lovely, understanding, and incredibly supportive. He wouldn’t turn and run after seeing her apartment that was the same size of just his living room.

But the mind can be a cruel thing.

So, she lied.

 _Technically_ , her roommate did make a mess. Hayate had been playing with a roll of toilet paper that morning and had batted it around, his claws tearing it up while he had his fun. Riza had to run out the door so just left it to tidy after she finished her shift. But she never had the chance because she’d forgotten she was playing at the bar that night.

It had been a long week.

Seeing Roy made it instantly better, and that thought wasn’t lost on Riza. It made her heart flutter in her chest. It made the butterflies in her stomach kick up a storm.

She was happy.

Upon entering her apartment, she sighed as she remembered the mess her little _angel_ had made that morning. Hayate sat on the floor and watched as she cleaned up the tiny pieces of toilet paper off the floor, seemingly thinking this would start the game again. He was poised to pounce, paws swiping at the leftover pieces on the floor.

“No, Hayate,” she scolded, her tone firm. His wagging tail slowed to a stop, averting his eyes as Riza’s bored into his. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she muttered to herself. Scooping up the rest of it, she binned the rubbish and collapsed on her couch, exhausted after her drive home.

The only thing that disturbed her sleep was an incessant buzzing sound. Groggily cracking an eye open, she spotted her phone screen lighting up as it rang. Half asleep, she whined and reached blindly for it.

“Hello?” She cringed when she heard how croaky her voice sounded.

“Riza!” Izumi cried into her ear in relief. “I know it’s a Sunday and you’re not meant to be working today, but I’ve had two call off sick and we don’t have enough to open up with the morning rush.”

Riza closed her eyes and supressed the desire to say “ _hell no_ ”.

“It will only be for a few hours, I _promise_ . I absolutely hate to do this, but you’re my closest contact. Without you, I won’t be able to open up myself. Can you please, please, _please_ , help us out?”

Sure enough, the clock read six am.

She’d only had four hours sleep.

“Yeah, give me five minutes,” she mumbled, already feeling sleep pull her back into its comfort.

“You’re an absolute _life saver_ Riza, I swear to god. I’ll make this up to you, I promise. I better go and get the coffee and tea started. Thank you!”

Riza mumbled something incoherent – even she couldn’t identify what the word was – and pulled herself up off the couch. Her head pounded with lack of sleep, her eyes burning. She almost fell asleep sitting up again.

God, she needed a day off.

A quick shower did nothing to perk her up. Izumi took one look at Riza and paled, seeing just how tired she looked.

“Were you out last night?” she asked.

Riza shook her head. “I had a gig in the city.”

“Oh yeah, that Ignis bar, right? The one that singer owns?"

Riza felt herself blush, but also smile at the mention of him. Izumi didn't know about her relationship with said singer so she hid her face as she ducked down behind the counter. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Okay, I promise, it will only be an hour, tops. Edward is on his way in, but it takes over an hour on the bus at this time in the morning because it goes everywhere. I can’t wait until that kid learns to drive,” she muttered to herself.

“It’s okay, honestly,” Riza reassured her tiredly as she brought out the mugs from the back.

“No, it’s not okay. I promised you I would give you the time off you needed. To be perfectly honest, you look like hell today, Riza, and I feel guilty because you obviously need to rest.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I bet you feel like hell, too.” Riza made a non-committal noise as she begun stacking trays, so they were ready for customers coming in. “I’m sorry, hon.” Izumi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you. And believe me when I say that I appreciate the hell out of you helping us out like this.”

Riza sighed and offered Izumi a smile. “Honestly, I don’t mind. After everything you’ve done for me, I couldn’t say no.”

“But I don’t want you to think we’re taking advantage of you. You’re allowed to say no,” Izumi reminded her. “You’ve got new things going on in your life – your singing and this new mystery man,” she grinned at Riza. So, she knew Riza had a boyfriend, but didn't know _exactly_ who he was. “Take the time to spend time on what you love. Don’t waste it stuck in this coffee shop. I’d hate to see that happen to you.”

“Okay, thank you. I will.”

Riza truly was grateful for all the support and opportunities Izumi and Sig Curtis had given her over the years. She was always open and ready to help them when they needed it, especially in the shop. It was because of them she received the discount on her rent and was able to live by herself. She owed a lot to that family and would always feel indebted to them.

By nine am she was in her bed. Or, more accurately, she’d flopped down on the duvet and buried her face in her pillow. There was no room for arguments about her staying up because Riza was asleep while Hayate was still grumbling about being disturbed from his snooze on her bed. Four hours later, Riza was up as Hayate nudged her bare arm with his wet nose.

Groaning, Riza got herself into a seated position. Her head thumped from sleep deprivation but she dragged herself out of bed for her pup’s sake.

“I hope you appreciate how much I love you,” she grumbled to him, casting a glance downwards to look at his smiling face and wide expectant eyes as he followed her, tail wagging happily.

The kettle bubbled to life as she downed two painkillers for her head. It had eased slightly after a few neck stretches but still pulsed painfully. Her head was down on the table when the kettle boiled while Hayate ate happily at his lunch.

She needed a holiday.

_Too bad you can’t afford it!_

Pouring a cup of strong coffee, Riza remembered about her phone, and wandered into her bedroom to pick it up from where it had fallen onto the carpet during the night. Dusting off fluff from the carpet, she froze for a second when she saw that she had two missed calls and three texts blinking on the tiny screen of her flip phone. Opening it up, she saw they were all from Roy. Instantly fearing the worst, she clicked open the texts.

_Good morning Riza, just wondered if you were up for lunch today at 1?_ 9:02am

 _If not, it’s all good_ 9:24am

 _Can you give me a call when you can? You never messaged to say you got home okay last night_ 10:48am

It was now past one. Riza groaned. She hadn’t given him a text last night to say she’d arrived home all right. It had been past two am and she’d forgotten all about it in her exhaustion and while cleaning up after Hayate.

Putting down her mug, Riza dialled Roy’s number.

* * *

Roy checked his phone for the fourth time that hour. He wasn’t _worried_ , he was just concerned. He’d waited up last night for Riza to text to say she’d arrived home safe and sound – he’d always asked if she could just for his own peace of mind. He already felt guilty about making her drive all the way through to him every time so he wanted to ensure she got back safe.

After receiving nothing, he’d dismissed his worries, stating that she was fine. It would have been after two o’clock in the morning when she arrived home so Roy thought it must have slipped her mind before she went to sleep. However, now it was past noon and there was still no word. His gut tensed and he began to fear the worst. Images of her lying in a ditch at the side of the road filled his mind, putting a halt on his ability to breathe properly.

She was fine.

One o'clock came and went and Roy told himself that if he didn’t hear from her before two, he’d drive over there himself. He had her address – it was in her file in the staffing section of his filing cabinet. That morning, he’d briefly considered looking it up to prepare himself. Her file sat there in front of him, but he never opened it. Roy trusted Riza, and hoped the feeling was mutual, and there was obviously some hesitation with her in regards to him finding out where she lived. There must be a good reason for it, so he stopped himself and returned the file to the cabinet, shutting the drawer with strengthened resolve. Riza was holding back. Roy knew she was hesitant about sharing details of her personal life and had told her not to worry, and to take all the time she needed. Who would he be if he violated that out of his own curiosity, and not through real worry and concern?

She was _fine_.

As if he’d conjured his girlfriend from thought alone, his phone screen lit up with her name and number. Breathing a sigh of relief, Roy slid his thumb over the screen and answered it. “Hello?” he asked, worry in his tone.

"Hey." He let out a quiet sigh of relief. Her voice was quieter than usual. She sounded tired. Roy hoped she was okay. "Sorry I missed your calls and texts."

"That's okay," he reassured her. _See, she's fine. Stop fretting._

"And I'm sorry I missed lunch."

"Riza, it's fine," he smiled, unable to help himself. She sounded so worried about it that it was endearing. "Honestly. It was just an idea in case you were free. I know it was short notice." There was a sigh on the other side of the phone. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just…" Another sigh. "I'm all right."

Roy's hand paused in its writing. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know." Her voice was small and quiet. Almost as if she didn't believe it herself. 

"I mean it. My phone is always on. Especially for you." He grinned to himself, picturing her blush. 

"Thank you." It certainly sounded like she was blushing.

"Are you free for dinner?"

There was a brief pause as she considered his question. "Yeah, I'm free."

"How about I come to you?"

"You don't have to, it's fine -"

"Riza?" He interrupted her slightly panicked rush to shoot down his idea. Despite saying he'd give her all the time she needed - and he would - Roy was beginning to feel slightly concerned about it. He liked Riza. _Really_ liked her. She was the first person who liked him for _him_ , and not just for his money or fame. Plus, she truly was a wonderful woman. He didn't want to lose that. "It's okay. Meet you halfway?" 

His proposal won her over and she agreed.

"Great!" Roy grinned.

With sweating hands he drove his sports car into the car park at the back of the restaurant. Riza's car was already there. Grinning when he saw it, Roy parked next to her and climbed out, catching Riza doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey," he greeted cheerily. It was just hitting him that he was seeing Riza outside of his bar, and it was exciting. A real, proper date. 

"Hey," she smiled back, rounding her car to meet him. After depositing her keys into her purse, Riza turned and offered him a tired smile.

Roy offered her a quick kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," she admitted with a sigh that supported her words. "But good."

"Were you working today?"

"I wasn't supposed to be, but got called in at six."

"Oh. That doesn't sound good."

"That's why I missed your calls."

"Were you working for long?" Roy opened the door to the restaurant. He had a baseball cap and sunglasses on - a clichéd disguise, Roy knew, but it worked more often than one would think - so hopefully no one would recognise him when he walked in. Calling ahead had been a good idea because he'd booked out a table for them and paid the manager a little bit extra to make sure they were away from everyone else, and that no one sat near them. The man was well compensated for his participation in the matter.

Riza shook her head. "Just over an hour. Until the first person could get in."

"Do they live far away?"

The waitress glanced over to the door, then abruptly straightened and dropped what she was doing to come and seat them. Roy's stomach sank a little. He couldn't help it. Obviously the manager had let it slip who was coming tonight. He wanted to groan. Roy just wanted to spend a lovely dinner with his girlfriend. He didn't want to have anyone fawning over him like this young woman was desperate to do from the way she gaped at him, but had probably been told not to. She was practically buzzing with excitement.

The waitress - Kelly, she'd gushed to him - led them to a table in the back corner, away from everyone else, and in a booth that obscured Roy from view.

"No," Riza replied after they'd been left alone by the excitable waitress. "Well, Edward lives outside Central but it's only a twenty minute drive from work. Unfortunately, the earliest bus takes about an hour in the morning."

"Well that's not so bad. It's a shame you had to get up so early though," he worried. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and every time she smiled, she seemed tired. He hoped she wasn't pushing herself too hard.

Riza waved off his concern. "I'm used to it."

It wasn't really anything to do with Roy, but he couldn't help but think that didn't sit well with him. He just hoped she was all right.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked quietly.

Riza shook her head before the question was fully out of his mouth. "No, of course not," she added quickly. "I'm fine, really," she reassured him with a beautiful smile. "I didn't want to miss this."

Roy grinned, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. "I'm glad," he stated softly. He even felt his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Hey guys," a bright and cheery waitress - who was not Kelly - greeted them. "How are we this evening?"

"Good," Roy replied. He'd removed his disguise and was just waiting for another excitement fest from this woman. He even mentally prepared himself for it, but he needn't have bothered.

"I'm good," Riza added.

"Oh, excellent! I'm so glad to hear it. My name is Elyse and I'll be your waitress for the evening. If you need anything, just give me a shout, it's no problem at all."

"Thank you."

"Okay, so, tonight's special is steak pie - which is amazing, by the way," she stopped herself and added, giving them both an impressed look. "I had it for my lunch. Our chef has created a work of art. And the soup of the day is tomato and basil. Are you guys ready to order some drinks?"

Roy looked at Riza expectantly, giving her first choice to order. He was pleasantly surprised that the woman didn't seem fazed by who he was.

"Yes, I'll have a water, please."

"And I'll have a Coke."

"One water and Coke coming right up," she beamed, making a quick note on her pad of paper before leaving them in peace.

The conversation flowed non stop between them as Roy asked her more personal questions than he had before. At the bar their conversation usually always revolved around work because they were in that environment, but tonight was different. Roy really liked it. Riza didn't delve too much into her past - there was some hesitation there again and Roy could take the hint - but he discovered she grew up out east and didn't have any siblings. They'd been going out for months but this was the first time Roy discovering this. However, their relationship experiences would probably be less conventional than that of a normal, average Joe, couple, so Roy didn't dwell on that too much.

As he listened to her laugh and watched her eyes dance with amusement in the mood lighting of the restaurant Roy discovered that he wanted more nights like this. It was freeing. They were just two people getting to know each other and - dare he say it - beginning to fall for one another. Well, in his case anyway, he definitely was. He loved everything about her. Riza Hawkeye was so down to earth and a genuinely lovely person that Roy knew he'd be stupid to mess this up.

He never wanted that to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo getting right back into the swing of this fic
> 
> a happy royai is a good royai my soul feels blessed uwu

"Miss Hawkeye?" A male voice called to her over the applause and cheers from the crowd. Turning, she was surprised to see an extremely tall, muscular man. He towered over Riza, and while that would have been intimidating, he exuded an extremely friendly energy with his smile. His blonde moustache matched the one curl of hair on his bald head.

"Yes?" she asked. Rebecca took a step up beside her, curious about what this conversation would entail. No doubt she was ready to jump in and defend Riza if necessary, Riza thought, amused.

"My name is Alex Louis Armstrong and I work for Armstrong Records." Riza felt herself pale. Armstrong Records was a big name in the music industry, and this man was interested in  _ her _ ? "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

Riza was too stunned to answer.

"Yes!" Rebecca answered for her. "Yes, you can. Rebecca Catalina," she greeted, offering Alex her hand to shake. "Riza's manager."

"A pleasure," he smiled.

Rebecca shouted over the din of conversation and music to ask Jean what room they should use for a meeting. Distractedly, told them to use Roy's office. He was out tonight at a meeting with his own record label. He never stated what it was for, and Riza supposed it wasn't really any of her business. They hadn't been together long enough to warrant it, she thought.

“Miss Hawkeye,” Alex began once they were closed off from the music in the bar. It was muffled now they were in Roy’s office. Riza smiled to herself, breathing in the smell of Roy that lingered in his office. It calmed her nerves and put her at ease. “As I said downstairs, I represent Armstrong Records right here in Central. I listened to your set tonight – and have done before. You’re really good, and I believe you could be a star!" he announced enthusiastically. Your voice is incredible, and your skills with the guitar are brilliant. I’ve never seen an audience so attentive before as they listened to a single musician and her guitar.” He chuckled to himself. “Even the gentleman next to me hushed his friend when he began to talk while you were playing. The people love you!” he beamed.

Riza was sitting in her chair, stunned. He was interested in  _ her _ ? She still couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t been lying to Roy before when she’d stated that it had been her dream to go pro for so long, it almost felt like it would never happen nowadays. Then this opportunity had just fallen into her lap, completely unexpectedly. Excitement pushed her to say yes, right now, forgoing whatever conditions were set, however she collected herself. Riza remembered why she was doing this – to tell her stories to the world. She didn’t want anyone to alter her story to fit their listener’s preferences.  _ Stay calm. See what he offers. _ She was no lawyer, and would prefer to get someone objective to look any deal or contract over for her, before signing anything. Maybe she could get Roy to look at it, he was a pro in this business after all –

“Miss Hawkeye?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow in concern. Rebecca was looking at her expectantly, urging Riza to respond with wide eyes and a pointed look.

“Oh, right, sorry. I was… You took me by surprise there.”

“Understandable,” he smiled. “I apologise for any bluntness.”

“No, not at all! It’s fine. This… This was unexpected.”

“Is it something you would be interested in?” he asked, question genuine.

“I would be, yes,” Riza started immediately. “However, I would need to consider any offer first. My music is very dear to me and I want to make sure it’s treated right.”

“Of course,” he stressed. “I completely agree. To reassure you, at Armstrong Records our clients are treated with the utmost respect, along with their music. You will have full creative control.”

“My client would like to have this in writing,” Rebecca chipped in.

“Of course,” Alex agreed, “That goes without saying. It will be the first part of the contract, rest assured.”

“Okay, good.” Riza smiled at Rebecca’s antics. It was good having her here to back her up. Riza felt herself relax slightly. What Alex said  _ was _ good to know. She wasn’t saying yes, but it was a good place to start. She’d need to go home and thoroughly research this company before agreeing to anything.

“That’s reassuring,” Riza chipped in, offering her own opinion on the subject.

“I’m not going to push you to an answer,” Armstrong stressed. “I just wanted to approach you professionally and state that we are interested in offering you a contract. It is completely your choice, however I think you’d do well at Armstrong Records,” he smiled kindly.

He left shortly after shaking both Riza and Rebecca’s hands, thanking them for their time. Alex said he’d be in touch with Rebecca soon, and would send over a contract he’d drawn up.

“I can’t believe it,” Riza whispered once they were alone, staring around the office, expecting something to jump out and state it was playing a trick on her. Nothing came, just the offer of a tight hug from Rebecca. Her friend grinned at her, opening her arms.

“Well, you better believe it, because you’re good enough. You got an offer from  _ Armstrong Records _ ,” Rebecca stressed, squeezing Riza’s body tightly. “That’s… Incredible!”

“Did you doubt my abilities that much,” Riza joked.

“Not at all,” Rebecca replied immediately. “But  _ Armstrong Records. _ They’re a big name in the business. Are you going to consider it?”

“I’d be silly not to, right?”

Rebecca let out a little squeal. “Oh, I’m so happy and proud of you! You got your first offer! My Riza is growing up!”

Riza chuckled, thanking her friend. She was a never ending show of support. Although sometimes she pushed and pushed, sometimes in directions Riza wasn’t initially comfortable with as they were outside her comfort zone, but they always panned out in the end. Initially, playing at Ignis had been a bad idea to Riza. She’d only found out when they'd almost arrived at the venue. It was a high end bar – full of rich kids – and Riza had been convinced they’d never enjoy her stuff. Not only did they absolutely love her, but she’d also met Roy out of it, and that was something Riza would always be grateful for.

She couldn’t wait to tell him her news.

* * *

Roy sighed and relaxed into the seat of his car as he pulled away from the offices of Central City Records. The meeting has been stressful. They were nagging him for new material but Roy had nothing to give. He still made them money, Roy knew that from the paycheck that came in every month. He was still popular even after his years hiatus, so didn't see what the hurry was.

In truth he'd managed to write a full song since meeting Riza, and with another currently in the works. He was still so busy with the bar, so finding the time was hard. However, lyrics would come to him in little moments they spent together, and he'd quickly jot them down, leaving the notes page of his phone a jumbled mess of meaningful lyrics to him, but with no way to link them together.

But, this was showbiz, and it was demanding. He'd need to come up with some more material soon - even just a few fully completed song lyrics - otherwise things may turn south for him, and fast. He was valuable, he knew, but he was still contracted to produce content. Roy knew he wasn't invincible.

Switching on the car music system, Roy switched to play the CD - Riza's EP. Maybe as he drove, he could find some more inspiration.

She inspired him easily, and that wasn't lost on him.

Instead of going straight home, he stopped in at Ignis to see how everything was going. It was just past midnight, and Riza would be finished playing by now. He was disappointed he'd missed her singing, but even more so that he'd missed her completely -

Except he hadn't. He walked into the bar and everything was in full swing as normal for after midnight on a Saturday night, but what caught his attention was Jean leaning against the bar, grinning at a woman with a familiar messy bun atop her head, and a brunette next to her. They raised their glasses in unison for a toast, except it was off balance and they missed, spilling alcohol on top of the bar and sending them into a fit of giggles.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted. Riza whirled around in her chair, almost falling off and causing both Roy and Jean to reach out as a reflex. Roy caught her before she could, straightening her in her chair.

"Hey!" she exclaimed happily. She was drunk. Her cheeks were flushed pink, eyes dancing with excitement.

Roy pecked her cheek before taking up the stool next to her. "Jean, have you been getting my wonderful girlfriend drunk?" he accused good naturedly.

His bartender shook his head before straightening. "She's been doing a mighty fine job of that herself," he joked, straightening as another customer caught his eye to serve. He moved away, and Roy noticed that Rebecca followed his departure carefully, letting out a quiet sigh.

“What’s the occasion?” Roy asked, amused at how she swayed in her chair, eventually leaning all her weight against him.

Rebecca whirled around in her stool to answer for Riza, abandoning staring after Jean. “She got an offer!”

“For what?” he asked, chuckling as Riza moved to place her head on his shoulder. Eventually, Roy just stood from his chair so that she could be more comfortable. He kissed the top of her head before looking at Rebecca expectantly.

“A contract with Armstrong Records!” Rebecca exclaimed proudly.

Roy’s heart thudded in his chest. That was… “That’s amazing!” he exclaimed, joy coursing through him. He knew Armstrong. It would've been Alex who contacted her, and he was a good man. She’d fit in well with that company, Roy thought. They were big, however probably the best for Riza in terms of how she wanted to pursue her music career. They were very artist-based, giving their artists full creative control. That’s why they were so big, because they were good to their talent. Central City were in it for the money – something Roy wished he’d found out  _ before _ signing a five year contract with them, however, he was stuck now and they  _ had _ been good to him in the grand scheme of things. But Roy knew though that he’d be prouder of that last album if they hadn’t been so involved in the money-making scheme.

Roy couldn’t have been prouder or happier for Riza.

“I’m so proud of you,” Roy murmured lowly into her ear, so only she could hear him.

“Thanks,” she grinned, cheeks pink, expression equipped with the brightest smile he’d ever seen. It made his heart beat faster inside his chest, and heat rise to his own face. He was possessed with an overwhelming urge to kiss her, so he did.

Riza moaned into it – loudly – and Roy smiled against her, relishing the moment and how she clung desperately to his shirt as their tongues moved together.

“Oy, oy!” Rebecca called. Regrettably pulling away, Roy saw Rebecca grinning at him, with Jean doing the same as he pulled a pint of beer, just further down the bar. “Check out these two! Why don’t you go up to your office?” she giggled, waggling her eyebrows. Riza blushed a deep shade of pink, but Roy had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze.

“Not when we have so much to celebrate,” Roy replied smoothly. “Jean! A rum, please.”

“Coming up!”

Their celebration lasted for another two hours. The bar had quietened down, so Jean had managed to join them. At Roy’s tipsy insistence, Jean had even had a drink despite being on the clock.

“I’m not going to fire you,” Roy reassured him. “If I was, I wouldn’t tell you to have it.”

The bar slowly emptied and it was left with just the four of them.

“We should probably head home,” Jean announced as the hands on the clock slowly crept towards three o’clock in the morning.

“You’re right,” Roy replied, yawning loudly. This was not how he intended his evening to go, however it was an incredibly pleasant turn of events. He chuckled at the sight of Riza. They’d moved to one of the lower tables as it became apparent she would probably fall out of the bar stool. Rebecca wasn't much better. Now, Riza was almost asleep against him, her head a comfortable weight and warmth against his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open at the mention of going home, but promptly closed again.

“I’ll lock up,” Jean offered, the least drunk of the four.

“Okay, thanks man. I owe you one.”

“You owe me nothing,” he laughed.

“Rebecca, do you want me to call you a cab?”

“No… I’m good.” Drunk Rebecca snuck a glance at Jean and grinned, who smiled in return.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . It took Roy’s alcohol soaked brain a while to catch onto  _ that _ one, but sure enough, they’d been making eyes at each other all night.

“Oh… Okay.”

“I’ll just wait…” she sighed wistfully, leaning her head against a closed fist. Her elbow was resting against the table top, eyes watching Jean’s every move as he quickly made his way around the bar to lock up. He’d disappeared for half an hour earlier to cash up his till, so only really had to lock up.

“I’ll…” Roy glanced down at Riza. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He couldn’t take her home, he wasn’t legal to drive, and she  _ certainly  _ wasn’t legal either. She was also half asleep. If he put her in a cab – not only would it cost a fortune – she’d probably fall asleep and not wake up when she arrived at her home. Plus, he didn't want her travelling that distance alone in a taxi. He'd be too worried in case anything happened.

They’d go back to his place. He didn’t have a guest room, but he had a bed and he’d take the couch.

“Hey, Denny,” Roy greeted into his phone.

“Hey Roy! How’s it going?”

“Good. Listen, can you come and pick us up at the bar? We kinda had an impromptu celebration tonight.”

“Of course I can. Give me ten minutes and I’ll be there.”

“You’re a life-saver, Denny,” Roy thanked.

True to his word, Denny arrived outside ten minutes later in a black sedan with blacked out windows. Riza was standing, but swaying on the spot. When Roy had moved her to standing, she whined quietly and her head quickly found his shoulder again. Her arms wrapped around his torso, holding on tightly, and Roy grinned to himself. Riza had never been openly affectionate before, and Roy respected that. However, now she was clinging to him like a spider monkey, and Roy was secretly pleased. Once seated in the car, she didn’t like that she had to stay on her side of the car, pouting when Roy slowly explained to her that yes, she needed her seatbelt and no, she couldn’t cuddle into him. He’d just grinned throughout, amused.

Roy guided her into his bedroom carefully, eventually managing to get her to down a pint of water. She whined and protested feebly, but it would do her the world of good in the morning.

“Stay,” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face against his cheek. God, he wanted to. He wanted to hold her close and lie by her side as she slept. He’d fallen for her, Roy had realised tonight, and done it fast. However, he wouldn’t take advantage. She may still want it, however she wasn’t sober enough to think clearly and Roy had been raised a gentleman.

“I’ll be right –”

“Roy,” she whispered. Her eyes were open now and focussed on his face, tears collecting in them. “Please,” she pleaded.

He was torn. After a moment of indecision, he nodded. “All right. Let me brush my teeth and I’ll be back.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled, body relaxing as she sighed quietly in relief.

When Roy did return, she was sound asleep. He paused at the bottom of the bed, smiling at the woman who had most definitely stolen his heart. He knew now – there was no doubt about it – that he loved her. He chuckled at her quiet snoring, rounding the bed to kneel at her head. Stroking her forehead, Roy leaned over and placed a kiss upon it. Riza sighed underneath him, rolling over in her sleep to face him, cuddling further into his duvet.

He spent a moment just watching her. She was so beautiful. With alcohol in her tonight, she was so much more free. Gone was her shyness and she was more comfortable around him, and also more comfortable receiving his affections. Roy was pleased, and hoped that would remain while she was sober. If it didn’t, he’d give her time. Roy had joked before when he said he’d wait for her all those months ago, but he truly meant it now. He’d give her all eternity if she needed it.

“Goodnight, Riza,” Roy bid her, kissing her forehead again before he stood and left the room, leaving the door open slightly behind him so she wouldn’t be completely lost if she got up in the middle of the night. He also turned on the light inside his en suite bathroom, and left the door ajar.

Leaving, Roy grabbed the throw on the back of the couch and made himself comfortable, falling asleep with a happy smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise this fic isnt dead haha nano has been kicking my butt this month and i didn't have a laptop from about august to november so this fell by the wayside but we're back baby

Riza awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She groaned and managed to sit up in a slouch, cupping her aching head. Thinking nothing of it, she ingested the two pills she found on her bedside through cracked open eyes and guzzled down the pint of water next to them. Not feeling up to much else, she slid back down in bed and closed her eyes. It was a relief to be lying flat again. The world didn’t spin so much.

She reached out to her left, feeling for Hayate but frowned when there was nothing but a cold sheet. Even with her eyes closed, the world was spinning. Riza groaned loudly then gave up in her search. It was odd, because he always slept on her left. He was a hot water bottle in dog form, and although Riza would be opposed to having him in the bed, her apartment could get cold in the winter and after that first year, the habit had stuck. She was always cold, so it was a bonus having him there already, but the young pup’s presence was comforting as well. It was a reminder that she wasn’t as alone as she felt.

She slipped back into unconsciousness fairly quickly and didn’t wake again for another three hours.

Before she did so, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Her stomach flipped inside of her, increasing her need to vomit, but she managed to hold it at bay. She just wanted whoever was cooking bacon to promptly stop. It would mean her stomach would stop trying to jump out her throat.

The world returned to her slowly. Feeling much better than she had the last time she opened them, Riza’s eyes cracked open. The room was dim still, but it must have been past morning, she figured. She wouldn’t have only slept a few hours. The only light penetrating the darkened room was from a door which was resting ajar. Inside she spotted white tile – when she’d finally managed to pry her eyes open for longer than ten seconds – and a black tiled floor.

That was strange. She didn’t have a bathroom in her bedroom.

A sinking feeling in her stomach, Riza sat up. Her head throbbed when she moved too much and too quickly, so she kept the movements to a minimum. Finally upright, Riza looked around the room blearily then stopped dead.

This wasn’t her bedroom.

Everything in it looked _far_ too expensive to be anything she owned. The white walls were spotless – very absent of dirty marks where Hayate had brushed against it, the oil from his fur rubbing off on the plaster. The bed was massive. Riza reckoned she’d be able to stretch out fully in both directions and her feet would never hang over the edge. The satin sheets were soft on her skin. Riza ran her hands over it, relishing in the soothing feeling. She’d never slept in satin sheets before.

So, where was she?

Her first guess was Roy’s house. She’d never been in his bedroom before. That had been left off the tour when he’d given it the first time she’d visited.

Her stomach roiled inside her at the thought she wasn’t at Roy’s house.

No, she was being silly. Last night was hazy but she remembered it just being her, Roy, Jean, and Rebecca left in the bar. She remembered almost falling asleep on Roy. What, though, had spurred him into bringing her here to sleep, rather than sending her home?

She was appreciative of it, of course, but also curious. She didn’t expect him to bring her back to his place while she was almost blind drunk. Most people would turf someone as drunk as that in a taxi to go home.

Well, she was his girlfriend, after all. At that logic, she was touched that he had taken care of her. She remembered the pills and the glass of water on the bedside. With how she was last night, there was no hope in hell she’d left them there herself. He must have done it.

A smile slowly spread across her face.

There was a soft knock at the door and Roy peeked his head in. He looked positively adorable as he glanced over to her bed in concern. Riza offered him a little wave and a croaked hello. Roy returned it with a bright grin that lit up the whole room.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,” he chuckled.

She had slept longer than planned. “I can’t believe I slept through the whole morning,” she moaned.

“I’m not surprised,” Roy mused, still grinning. Riza was grateful that his voice was soft, and he was quiet as he entered the room, closing the bedroom door behind him to block out the light from outside. She could see the afternoon sun reflected on the wooden floor outside, reflecting so brightly it hurt her eyes.

Riza groaned. “Don’t.”

“What?” Roy asked with a light laugh. He perched himself on the edge of the bed, keeping a distance between them. To be honest, Riza just wanted a hug and for him to make her feel like a human being again. A smaller part of her appreciated the respectful distance he kept between them, but she just wanted him to hold her in her pathetic state.

“I feel awful.”

“Did you take the tablets I left?” Riza nodded. “Do you know what time?” Riza shook her head in the negative. When she opened her eyes afterwards, she saw him checking his watch. “I heard movement about three hours ago, so you’ve got at least another hour to go until you can take more. However, I’d like to stay on the safe side and wait a little longer, if you can bear it?”

Riza blinked blearily back at him, too shocked to even answer.

He was being so caring… Riza wasn’t used to this. Not that she’d ever been in this state often – in fact, at all, if she remembered correctly – but just in general. Roy cared. That was a foreign feeling for Riza. She could count on one hand the number of people who actually cared for her nowadays. Her father was nowhere near that hand. He was in the centre of the earth, as far down on the scale as he could go.

“What?” he asked, his brow beginning to furrow. He was confused as to why she was just sitting staring at him.

“Nothing, I…” How do you tell your boyfriend that it’s nice that someone cared about her for once without sounding so pathetic? “Thank you. For caring.”

His face softened. A hand was placed on the top of her hair, and it slid down to cup her cheek. “Of course, Riza. Would you like something to eat? I can have some toast made up for you?”

“That –” Riza was just going to say that she was okay, when her stomach rumbled incredibly loudly. Roy laughed, then grinned.

“Shall I take that as a yes?”

Riza nodded, feeling her cheeks turn pink. “Yes please.”

“Coming right up.” When he saw she was about to remove herself from the bed – _his_ bed, she’d realised, turning even pinker – he quickly stopped her. “It’s all right,” he reassured her. “You stay here. I’ll bring it through.”

He dashed out the door before Riza could protest. Huffing, she climbed back in and by the time she was comfortable, Roy was already back with a hot plate of toast.

“Did… Did you make this just now?” It smelled incredible for something so simple, and Riza was ready to eat, despite feeling so ill the first time she’d woken up.

Roy nodded. “Well, it’s been made for a little while. About ten minutes. I kept it under the grill to keep it warm. I heard you stirring and thought I better have something ready in case you were hungry.”

Riza swallowed past the lump in her throat, blinking quickly. “Thank you,” she breathed, touched by his kindness.

“Don’t mention it,” he grinned.

Breakfast – or rather, lunch – was spent with her under his satin sheets while Roy perched on the edge of the bed. He regaled her with tales of last night, some of which she remembered, some she didn’t. A real thrill went through her every time she remembered that she’d gotten offered a record deal last night.

It felt surreal.

“Thank you for the toast. It was lovely.”

“You’re welcome. I hope to cook for you properly one day though. I hope you know my culinary skills far exceed just toast.”

“That sounds lovely. Thank you for taking care of me, and for the hospitality.”

“It was no trouble at all,” he smiled, but he looked slightly confused when she pushed herself out of bed, reaching out to steady her when she swayed once. Damn. Getting home was going to be a pain in this state. “Where are you going?”

“I really should get going. I’ve been in your hair for too long,” she added in a mumble, almost embarrassed to admit it.

“What?” he chuckled in disbelief. “You’re not seriously thinking of travelling home right now, are you?” She nodded uncertainly. “Riza, you’re not fit to drive.”

“I don’t want to outstay my welcome,” she muttered, wringing her hands together nervously without noticing it. Roy did though, and realisation dawned on him. He took her hands in his, prying them apart gently.

“You never could,” he vowed with a lovely smile.

“I need to get back to Hayate,” she blurted out, the cursed herself. She didn’t want it to sound like she was making excuses to leave. She would love to stay for longer, but she’d already put him out too much. And, she really did need to get back to her dog.

Roy grinned sheepishly. “Well, actually…” He whistled and Riza’s head snapped up in confusion when she heard… paws?

Sure enough, her pup opened the bedroom door with nose and strutted in, his tail waggling happily when he spotted Riza.

“Did…” Riza face fell. Did he go to her _apartment_?

* * *

“Rebecca dropped him off. She went over this morning to let him out and feed him,” Roy explained. The worry on her face was clear as day, and again, something didn’t sit quite right with him about how she reacted to him going to her apartment. Just what was in there that she was so terrified for him to see? He couldn’t care less where she lived, or what it looked like, so long as it was safe, warm, and it was the best place for her to be.

It would be daunting, he supposed, after she’d been in his apartment, but Roy didn’t _care_. He never had. He wasn’t materialistic. Half the stuff in his penthouse was practical and there were no useless knickknacks lying around to fill up space or add to décor. Everything in it meant something to him, and that was the kind of home he wanted.

Riza relaxed after his explanation, and although it may be a touchy subject, he made a mental note to bring up the subject at some point. Not today. She was already at her limit, he supposed.

Baby steps.

Roy would take ant steps if it meant keeping Riza in his life. He wasn’t going to mess this up and push her too hard or into something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“She was asking how you were doing, and I suggested that maybe bringing Hayate here would help you recover a little bit.” Roy watched as she blinked quickly again and looked away. Something told him she wasn’t used to this level of care from someone, and that worried him. However, he did vow to himself that he’d treat her like the queen she was to him.

It was no secret he’d fallen for her, hard. These past few months had been the best of his life. He’d never been so happy with a partner before, especially not after becoming famous. Sometimes Riza forgot that was the case, and Roy loved it, in truth. He wanted to be treated as a human being, not as a celebrity. He was proud of his success and the hard work he’d put in, but personal relationships were always going to suffer because of it. He counted himself truly lucky to have found Riza Hawkeye, and he didn’t want to screw it up. He’d kick himself _very_ hard where the sun doesn’t shine if he did.

“How about,” Roy proposed, taking both her hands in his. “You come through and join me on the couch, and we can have a film day? We don’t have to do anything. You can sleep off the hangover whenever you want. I’ve got some snacks so we can have some of them if you feel up to it?”

Riza bit her lip, but then nodded, assurance on her face. “I’d like that,” she admitted quietly, a small smile appearing on her face that shot straight into his heart. He adored that little smile of hers.

Leaning forward, Roy pecked her cheek. “Me too,” he murmured.

He led the way through. Roy fished the remote for the lights out of his pocket and dimmed them to a lavender colour. It was incredibly easy on his eyes, and judging by the light sigh from Riza, it was better for her too. He pressed the button to shut the curtains, blocking out the sun for them.

“That’s better,” Riza muttered under her breath in relief as she lay back on his couch, wrapped up in the blanket he’d just handed her. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows pulling together.

“The light?”

Riza nodded. “Yeah.” She cracked an eye open sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful –”

“That’s okay,” Roy smiled. “That was my intention. As long as it makes you feel better, that’s all that matters.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, sighing lightly again. It was music to his ears. “You’re so good at taking care of me.”

Roy chuckled. “I don’t mind at all. As long as you’re all right.”

“I’ll get there…” She yawned loudly, her eyes drifting closed. Within seconds, she was asleep again. Shaking his head fondly, Roy clicked on a film and hit play, turning the volume down low. He patted his thigh, signalling for Hayate to jump up next to them. The pup was apparently desperately waiting for this command because as soon as he saw it, he hopped up eagerly and made himself comfortable in between Roy and Riza.

Once Hayate was settled, Roy pulled a fluffy throw from the back of his couch and draped it over Riza. Her mouth was parted slightly as she slept. Her eyelashes swept over her cheeks, and it gave Roy the chance to notice how beautiful she looked. In general, Riza Hawkeye was a beautiful soul – gorgeous inside and out. As she slept, she looked positively adorable, and it made Roy’s heart flutter in his chest.

Brushing her fringe out of her eyes, Roy finally let himself relax and enjoy the film.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? two updates that's not three months apart? has hell frozen over?
> 
> also this will still be a ~happy~ fic i promise but as usual riza's dad is a d*ck so she'll always have angst SO enjoy some hurt/comfort angst uwu

That Sunday was the most perfect Sunday Roy had ever had in his life. Riza dozed on and off as they watched film after film. She’d wake up halfway through, and ask what was going on, and Roy would explain it to her. He should probably be worried that his explanations put her back to sleep again, but Riza sleepily admitted that she liked the sound of his voice, and it lulled her to sleep. It took every fibre of his being not to puff out his chest proudly. Instead, he smiled down lovingly at her, continuing to stroke her hair.

Currently, Riza was laying across the couch, wrapped in the fluffy throw, with her head on a cushion on his lap. Roy was sitting up, watching the film while his hands absentmindedly ran through her hair.

“I don’t want to go home,” she whispered.

“I don’t want you to either,” he murmured in reply, sighing at the impending time that would mean their amazing day together would end.

“I have to work tomorrow,” she groaned, turning her head and burying her face in the pillow. Roy supressed his gasp, as her head put sudden pressure on a rather sensitive place.

“What time?” he forced out, closing his eyes to try and drag his attention away from the sensation on his lap.

“Five thirty.”

“Ew.”

Riza huffed out a laugh. “Tell me about it,” she grumbled.

“Why don’t you get a different job?” he asked.

“I’m…” She sighed, and Roy didn’t think she was going to answer. “I’m kind of tied in with this one.” Her voice wavered and sounded nervous, for some reason. “My landlord owns the café I work in…”

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you can’t find something else. Something that suits you better.”

Riza sighed. She sat up, and while Roy was grateful for the loss of contact before things became embarrassing, he sensed she wasn’t happy with something. He eyed her carefully but saw no indication. Her gaze was on his coffee table, her expression blank. Her eyes though… They were undecided. There was something brewing in their depths, and Roy couldn’t tell what.

“I…” Riza bit her lip.

“You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” He gently took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “That doesn’t mean to say I’m going to pressure you into anything, but there will never be any judgement from me, okay? I just want to help ease your mind a little if I can.”

Her teeth freed her lip after a long pause, and Riza nodded in assent. “I do.” She took a deep breath, steeling herself. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

Roy paused the film then turned his full attention towards her. This was something big, and while dread was creeping up his spine unpleasantly, he swore he would hear her out, whatever it was, and reserve any decisions or thoughts until the end.

“My father kicked me out of my home out east,” she whispered. Roy had to strain to hear her. Given the volume and the quiver of her voice, this wasn’t something she spoke about often. Roy felt honoured Riza thought so highly of him to reveal her past. He listened intently, his brow furrowing in attention as he absorbed her story.

“We got into an argument – he never believed in my dream to pursue music – so he said I had to give it up – give up my passion – or leave his home. So, I left.

“It’s never been easy,” she swallowed. “I struggled a lot in the first year. Then I found the coffee shop and got a job there.” A small smile overtook her face. “My boss – Izumi – has always taken good care of me and offered a discount on the apartment above the shop. I had to explain to her my reasons for leaving home and then she practically gave it to me. I paid rent and bills, but at a discounted price. Her and her husband Sig have been very kind to me.”

“You still work at that coffee shop, correct?”

Riza nodded. “Yeah.” Then she swallowed. “I’m indebted to them. In my head, forever, but Izumi always tells me not to be silly. She gave me that apartment rent free for a _year_. There’s no way I couldn’t be.”

Roy took her hand in his and gripped it tightly. “They sound like lovely people.”

“They really are,” Riza confirmed quickly. “I couldn’t believe my luck when I entered that apartment with just my guitar and a suitcase full of clothes. It…” She blinked furiously and Roy smiled at her in comfort, giving her hand another squeeze. “It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,” she whispered.

Roy’s heart ached for her. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, brushing over her knuckles. She’d obviously had a troubled childhood. Roy felt anger towards Riza’s father. Who kicks out their own daughter just because they want to pursue a passion? That always irked Roy. He’d seen more than his fair share of those kind of scenarios. It wasn’t fair. Music was a beautiful gift someone gave to the world. Whose right was it to squash that down and repress it? Without their arts, humanity was nothing interesting.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Roy offered. He wracked his brain for anything. Then, an idea popped into his head.

Riza glanced up at him almost fearfully. Roy supposed she thought he was going to offer her money, but Roy knew that wouldn’t go down well, and she’d never accept it anyway. She wasn’t a charity case, so Riza didn’t need him to insult her in such a way. No, he had a better idea.

“I… I don’t know,” she stuttered.

“How about I help you with the Armstrong contract?” he offered.

Riza perked up a little. “Really? You would?”

Roy didn’t take her question to heart too much. “Of course, I would, Riza. I know this industry inside out at this point, and I want to make sure you get the best deal.”

“Do you… Do you think I should go with them?”

Roy cocked his head in thought. “Armstrong is definitely the best company for artist’s freedom. They’re focussed on the music and the artist. Those two take top priority. Money is a goal for any company, however they’re rich enough and make enough money from their strategy that there’s nothing to worry about in that regard.” Roy reached for his phone, sliding his thumb across the screen to open it. He searched through his contacts. “Yeah,” he muttered to himself, finding what he was looking for. “I have Armstrong’s number if you want to contact him?”

“Oh, I have his card.” Riza moved to stand, but stopped short, falling back into the couch. She groaned quietly, closing her eyes.

“Still feeling sick?” Roy asked. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

Riza groaned and nodded in response. “It’s in my jacket pocket… Somewhere.”

“It’s all right. We can deal with it another day. Just a head’s up too,” Roy added. “Maes has been planning to try and recruit you for Central City Records for months.” Riza’s eyes bugged out of her skull. “Probably since your first gig.” Roy was amused at how her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. “You’re just that good, Riza,” he winked.

“Thanks,” she muttered.

She was incredibly adorable when she was flustered, but it was tragic how lowly she thought of herself and her performing ability. She was absolutely incredible. Roy was baffled at how no one had snapped her up already, but on the other hand he was glad they hadn’t. If someone had, he may have never met this incredible woman.

“Think about it. There’s no harm in asking for a contract either. You don’t have to do anything with it if you’re not happy and you can request changes. Negotiations are key. Just read it over and send it over to me and I’ll double check it.”

“That’s sweet of you,” she murmured, flicking her gaze up to him, a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you.”

Roy grinned at her. “It would be my pleasure, Riza.”

* * *

“I really need to go,” Riza muttered but still made no move to leave. She was so comfortable in Roy’s arm. It was unfair really, but she still had an hour’s drive ahead of her. If she even made it that far. She still felt ill.

Damn her and her over excessive celebrating.

Roy chuckled above her and Riza felt her stomach flutter at the sound. “I don’t see you moving, Miss Hawkeye.” Riza smiled to herself at his comment. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Automatically Riza shook her head, sitting up from lying with her head on his lap. She already missed the feeling of his hand in her hair. “No, it’s too far for you –” Ria closed her eyes to stave off another wave of nausea. _Good god. Will it never end?_

“I’m driving you home,” Roy chuckled.

“No, it’s fine –”

“Riza, you almost puke every time you move.”

“Roy –”

“You can’t drive yourself.”

“No.” Silence descended over them. Roy was paused between standing, looking at her with a very surprised expression. Immediately she regretted the harsh tone she’d used. Fear had overtaken her at his insistence to drive her home.

_Roy won’t point and laugh at you because of where you live._

Riza took a deep breath, staving off the panic of both embarrassing herself and maybe having to explain why she’d been so short with him.

_But what if he does laugh?_

Riza wouldn’t be able to handle that. She would be crushed. Like everything else she’d nod, accept it, and move on. It was her way. But… Roy made her so happy. If he did it would be a very long time before she could trust someone new again –

“Riza?” Roy asked her. His voice was quiet, reminiscent of how someone would coax a wounded animal out from the shadows for help.

_You don’t need help. You’ve come this far by yourself._

“I should go,” she muttered. Riza stood. The throw that had provided her with warmth, comfort, and his scent all day dropped from her shoulders like it burned her. She was panicking and now she needed out. If she didn’t get out now, she may need to explain herself.

 _This is no way to live, Riza_.

The two voices in her head were pulling her apart in two different directions. She felt her nausea rise again, threatening to overwhelm her.

“Riza.” Roy calling after her made her haste to grab her things even faster. She almost tripped pulling her shoes on. His hand on her arm had her jerking away from him. She was like a caged animal. The walls were closing in on her. She needed out.

“Thank you for today,” she muttered, not meeting his gaze. Tears threatened to fall when she realised this would probably be the last time she’d ever see him. She’d blown it with her own personal fears. It was childish really, but she only had herself to blame.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

“Goodbye, Roy,” she added with finality. The effect was lost on it, because her voice cracked.

Before she could turn around, arms enveloped her tightly. Her torso was pressed against his, crushed against him. Roy’s scent filled her nostrils and that was the catalyst that made the tears fall. She struggled in his hold, her arms pushing at him to try and break free.

“Let me go,” she tried to order, but it came out as a sobbed whisper.

“I’m not letting you go,” he whispered, his statement taking on two meanings. “Not like this.”

Riza froze against him. Then, she crumpled. Something inside her broke, opening the floodgates. Instead of fighting Roy, her hands clutched at his t-shirt desperately.

“Come on,” Roy whispered. Even his voice sounded thick, but that must have been a trick of her imagination. That wouldn’t be the case. Riza heard Hayate whine at her feet as Roy guided her back over to his couch. His arm was tight around her shoulder as they moved, almost keeping her upright. She shouldn’t be thankful for it, she should be leaving, but her heart yearned for this comfort. She’d received so little of it in her life that it was like an addictive drug when she did receive it. “Have a seat.”

Riza perched on the edge of his couch. She hung her head, her hair falling forward to hide her face. Why did she always have to ruin things? Roy put his hands on her waist, and Riza certainly did _not_ expect him to scoot her onto his lap. His arms remained looped around her waist as he rocked them both gently.

“Just let it out, Riza,” he murmured. “Let it all go if you want. I’ll be here to catch you.” She crumpled for the second time in ten minutes.

Half an hour later she’d finally calmed down enough to talk.

“I’m such a mess,” she muttered, wiping at her blotchy face.

“Not at all,” Roy shot back instantly. “You’re beautiful inside and out.” Her stomach flipped again, forming a delicious burn inside of her. “Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Riza stiffened in his arms. “You don’t have to, but if you want to unburden yourself, I’m here.”

“I…”

Roy kissed her temple. “Take all the time you need.”

It took a few tries, but Riza finally managed to gear herself up to explain her actions. Funny, how just a short while ago she’d been so terrified of that she’d been thrown into a panic. Roy’s kindness had soothed her, but it was still nerve wracking because this was something, she’d never shared with anyone before. Not even Izumi or Rebecca. She put on a brave front and they didn’t need to know how insecure she was.

“I’m scared,” Riza finally admitted quietly.

“Of what?” Roy prompted.

“Of… Of you.”

“Me?” he asked in disbelief.

“I mean,” Riza stuttered hurriedly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He’d stopped rocking her backwards and forwards in his surprise, and Riza didn’t want him to be hurt by her comment. “Of you… coming to my home.”

“Why?” he asked gently.

“It’s…” She looked around helplessly. Since beginning her explanation, she’d yet to meet his eyes. She couldn’t. Not while revealing this.

“… Nothing compared to my home?” Roy ventured carefully.

Riza pressed her lips into a thin line. She nodded.

Roy’s shoulders sagged in defeat and she was terrified she’d hurt or offended him. “Riza,” he murmured. “That’s nothing to worry about.”

“It is to me,” she stated nervously.

“Is your home warm?” She turned and met his eyes, questioning him with them. He repeated his question, his expression a frown.

“Yes.”

“Is it safe?”

“Yes.”

“Is it the best place for you right now, in regard to your work and personal life.”

“… Kinda. Yeah.”

“Then that’s all that matters to me,” he stated simply. “I love you, Riza. Truly I do.” Her mouth fell open in surprise. She felt the same way, but hearing it back… From _him_ … “And if you were the poorest person on the planet, that wouldn’t matter to me. Materialism and money mean nothing to me. It’s the people in my life that matter most. Yeah, I’ve done well, but through talent and hard work. I’m entirely faithful that you could do so much more and progress so much farther than me in half the time.

“I’ve had to dump half my friends – which was horrible, by the way – and that hurt me the most, compared to when an album or single didn’t sell. Who cares about that? It just means I use it as a learning experience and learn for next time. I need to hone my craft further. But who would I be in my life without the people that raised me and shaped me into who I am today?” he questioned. Riza had no answer for him, because of course, he was right. “Money can’t shape me into being a good person. Only my _real_ friends can. And you, of course.”

Riza rested her head against his shoulder as he spoke, letting it wash over her. She repeated it over and over again, scolding herself and telling herself she had nothing to worry about.

“And I meant it when I said I would wait for you,” he smiled. It was brilliant, lighting up her drab life every time he did it. His love was adding more colour back into it slowly. It had been so slow at first that Riza never noticed it, but after meeting Roy she couldn’t deny that she felt happier in every aspect of life. Her mood had picked up and she felt better about herself – with the exception of today when her self-esteem was at its lowest. “So, take all the time you need, Riza. I just ask one thing of you.”

“Yes?” she whispered, glancing up at him.

“Don’t sell yourself so short. You’re an amazing human being and every day I’m grateful I met you. Not to be dramatic,” he grinned. “But you’ve literally lit up my life.” Riza froze, because that was the same way she felt about him. “You’ve given me hope.”

“What for?” Her brow furrowed, unable to decipher what he meant.

“For personal relationships again. Everyone wants me for my money, but you had no idea about me, and I love that so much. You were _real_ and it gives me hope that there are other people out there in the world like you.”

Riza closed her eyes and let the tears fall again. He was so sweet and perfect… There had to be a catch somewhere. There _had_ to be. There was no way she was so lucky.

“I think…” Roy started, pausing for a moment. “You’re very insecure.” Riza tensed, but he was right. “Does that stem from anything that you know of?” Riza nodded immediately. Oh, it did all right. _Thank you for that, father_. “Okay. I think we can work on that, if you’re willing?”

Riza turned and pressed her face into his sodden t-shirt. “You’re too good to me,” she murmured. She felt him chuckled underneath her face and Roy kissed the top of her head.

“You bring it out in me. You make me better. So, thank you for that.”

For the first time since her breakdown, Riza smiled.

“But, baby steps,” Roy smiled, dare she say it, lovingly at her. It baffled Riza, because how could he love someone who was such a mess like her? “Let’s leave it for another day.”

“Please,” she whispered.

“How about I take you home, Riza?” Hesitantly, she nodded. “It would be my pleasure,” Roy added with a loving smile. He made a move to stand, but Riza hesitated again. In an unexpected move on her part, she pressed her lips fiercely against his. Roy responded instantly, bringing his hand up to the base of her neck, tangling his fingers in her tresses. That burn that had formed in her stomach from before was back with a vengeance as his hands skimmed up her bare arm. Riza shivered.

“I love you too,” she whispered after they broke apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert eyes emoji]

Roy stole glances at Riza while he drove. She was dozing again in the passenger’s seat, her head against the cool glass of the window. Roy chuckled at his amusing thought. How could someone sleep so much in one day? There was a niggle at the back of his mind that it had less to do with the alcohol and more to do with the long hours she worked. Riza pushed herself hard. Roy had noticed that. He just hoped it wasn’t _too_ hard and that she was getting enough rest.

It was Rebecca who had drove them both into the city on Saturday so at least they didn’t need to worry about getting Riza’s car home. Roy’s car zipped easily in and out of traffic as they made their way to Riza’s in the Sunday evening. He was well within the speed limit, but it was always so effortless to manoeuvre his way through traffic in his sports car.

“Just in here,” Riza murmured quietly. Roy almost missed her directions.

“Up here?” he questioned, slowing the car considerably. The turning led up a small one-way street. Cars were parked on one side, all facing the one direction. There were a few shops along the street, but not a whole lot on offer. There was a cosy looking coffee shop, a convenience store, and a small, quaint, bookstore.

“Yes,” Riza replied. Roy turned up and searched for a place to park. Pulling in, he easily parked his car in the only available space. With a smile, he noticed he’d parked right behind Riza’s car.

They both exited the vehicle and Roy took a quick glance around his surroundings. The street was quiet. The houses on the opposite side looked warm and cosy – an amber glow emitting from behind drawn curtains and the chimneys on the roof puffing with smoke. The other side – the way Riza was heading – was made up of the three shops, with apartments above them. She headed towards the coffee shop without waiting for him, but it gave Roy the chance to notice her tensed shoulders. Hayate was quiet as he walked by her side, glancing up at his master every so often, as if he was worried about her.

As soon as Riza stated she should leave earlier Roy felt his stomach sink to a level below his feet, and dread prickled over his entire body. He was so worried about her and her mental state. After that outburst, how could he not be? He had no idea what had brought it on. It was like she panicked – she was ready to turn tail and run at the slightest thing – and it reminded Roy of a deer caught in the headlights. Granted, he had pushed more than he probably should of, but it was just common sense. Every time she sat up, she looked like she was going vomit, and Roy would feel awful letting her get herself home like that. He’d done that more than once and it never ended well. Roy could no longer remember the amount of times he owed Maes or Denny for cleaning puke of someone’s car because he was too inebriated or hungover to do it himself. He wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if he let her get the bus or train home either, now would he?

She was such a genuinely lovely person. Her heart was so kind but there was a darkness lurking in there, just under the surface. Roy wanted to become aquatinted to it, to find out a way to help and assist with easing her worries, but Riza wasn’t the type of person who would open up about that so readily. The best he could do right now was just be there for her and shower her with all the love she so rightly deserved. In time, she might tell him, but that was up to her. Roy just hoped she wouldn’t leave it too late.

Picking up the pace, Roy lengthened his stride and grabbed the door Riza was holding open for him. Stepping inside he was greeted with a chill from the concrete walls in the hallway and stairwell, causing him to shiver slightly. Riza started up the stairs, still not saying a word or meeting his eyes. Roy considered making a comment, but there was nothing particularly lovely about the stairwell, so he opted against it. It was unnecessary and would just be a meaningless way to fill the silence.

A dull brown door stood before Roy after only two flights of stairs, and he waited patiently for her to open it. Anticipation prickled over his skin, but in a good way. He was excited to see her home. He pictured something incredibly cosy and warm – like her personality.

Stepping inside, Roy found he wasn’t far off his assumption. There was a chill in the air because she hadn’t been in it since yesterday, but it truly did look incredibly comforting. The first thing he noticed was a large tapestry hanging on the wall next to her television. When Riza hit the switch for the lights in the dulling evening sun, the little fairy lights turned on and cast a warm glow inside the room. It reminded Roy of Christmas, and he smiled to himself. That was always a special time for him, so it was lovely to associate that with Riza. He was more than happy to.

“Um, make yourself at home,” she murmured. Riza pottered about her home, turning on lamps and turning the television on for him to entertain himself with, but Roy didn’t want the television. He just needed her. Before he could reply, Riza entered her kitchen. Curious, Roy followed behind her. It was small, but perfectly sized. It had everything she needed, and the small window was overlooking a large park behind her building, stretching as far as he could see in the creeping darkness.

Riza obviously didn’t expect him to be behind her, because when she turned, she jumped and placed a hand on her chest as if to still her racing heart. A surprised but quiet “oh” left her lips, and Roy smiled sheepishly back at her.

“Sorry,” he apologised. Roy turned his gaze to the window. “But I caught a glimpse of the view through the hatch there, and I was curious. You’re so lucky to have a view like this.” His was impressive – he saw the whole of Central City from his penthouse suite – however that was nothing compared to the greenery that stretched before him now. It was a welcome break from the constant dull grey, and Roy was in awe of it. He almost forgot what it was like to have a view like this.

“It – It’s okay,” Riza stuttered. She spun in place and opened her fridge, causing Roy to frown slightly. She was obviously uncomfortable, and a weight settled in his stomach because he was more than likely the cause of her discomfort. “Would you like a drink?”

“Just a water, please,” he stated his mind already working to try and find a way to ease her worrying.

“Just head through. I’ll bring it in a second.”

Roy nodded and cast one last glance at her, concerned. Riza’s back was facing him, unfortunately, so he had no insight into how she was feeling.

“Thank you,” Roy grinned. He’d taken a seat on her couch and found it was surprisingly very comfortable. Not that he expected it not to be, however it was one of the most comfortable ones he’d ever sat on. Much more comfortable than his own. “Riza?”

“Hm?” she asked, finally looking up at him and meeting his gaze. His suspicions were correct, she was nervous with him being here.

“Why don’t you take a seat? We can watch some television together?”

“I…”

“Riza? What’s wrong?” It was abrupter than Roy intended it to be, but he was worried about her. This wasn’t healthy. Her insecurities were probably running rampant in her mind, and that was unfair. She didn’t deserve that. She was too good and too pure for that to happen. Finally coming to a decision, Roy figured the only way he’d be able to help was to face this head on with her. Hopefully, it would be the right move. He’d done it before when she appeared to shut herself off when Roy had first asked why she hadn’t gone pro yet. That had worked out in the end, so hopefully this would be the same.

“Nothing’s wrong,” she replied instantly. He knew it was a lie. He could _see_ that it was a lie. Her hands were clasped in front of her comfortably, but the whites of her knuckles were showing.

“Riza, come and sit,” he stated, patting the cushion beside him.

She did so, her movements slightly stiff. Roy wrapped his arm around her shoulder gently, then tugged her against his side. A quiet but surprised gasp left her as she was suddenly pressed against his side. Roy kissed the top of her head before speaking. “Where did you get that?” he asked, nodding towards the mandala tapestry on her wall.

“Um, I don’t remember… Why?”

“I love it,” he stated. “I was wondering if I could get one for my own home.” Roy chuckled to himself, then continued. “It would certainly brighten up the bland, white, walls. The lights are a lovely touch too.”

“You think so?”

Roy grinned, staring at the little lights. “Absolutely. It reminds me of Christmas. All my family gets together, and we have Christmas lunch together. It brings that kind of nostalgic warmth with it, you know. That probably sounds ridiculous.”

“No… No, I don’t think it does,” Riza admitted. He expected her voice to be quiet, but it was stronger than it had been since her outburst at his home a few hours ago. “I think it’s lovely.” Roy squeezed her shoulder.

“This is very early, I realise that, but I think it would be nice to share that with you someday.” Riza tensed underneath his hand, but Roy continued. “I mean, my family is chaos and completely overwhelming at the best of times,” he chuckled. “But they’re the best people you’ll ever meet. You’ve already been claimed as one of our own.”

“Really?” She sounded genuinely surprised.

“Oh yes. My adoptive sisters have already said they’ll kick my ass if I hurt you,” he laughed. “But I don’t ever intend for that to happen, so I think I’ll be okay.”

“You’ve… You’ve told your family about me?”

“Oh yeah,” he stated as if it was obvious. They’d extracted the information from him almost painfully after one of them saw him being “particularly cosy” with Riza one night after she’d played. Aside from the occasional kiss, Roy kept it to a minimum at the bar, because it was a professional environment. It made him wonder where they’d seen it, and just to be a tease, his sister, Vanessa, had just winked and walked away. “They’re all very excited to meet you. I’ve already warned them to calm down and bide their time since we’re both very busy, but would you like to? One day?”

Riza was silent for a long moment, and Roy’s face almost fell. “I really would.”

Roy grinned. “I would love that too. But we’ve got plenty of time for that,” he added. The “plenty of time” comment thrilled him slightly. It was bold to assume they’d be together forever at such an early stage, but he truly loved her. He’d fallen for her so hard and so fast that Roy was taking it as a sign. If he could help it, he would never let her go.

“Yeah,” Riza replied. Roy heard the smile in her voice and grinned again. Her hand slid up his chest and rested atop it, moving from being limp by their sides. “Plenty of time.”

Roy opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by a yawn from Riza. “Do you want to go to sleep?” Riza nodded against him, making him chuckle. “Okay.”

Riza pulled away from him but didn’t move far. She just sat up straight. Shooting him a quick glance. “Can…?” Riza bit her lip.

“What is it, love?” he smiled. He reached over, brushing her fringe out of her eyes, his fingers running from her temple to her chin.

“Can you… stay with me? For a while? I know it’s unfair, I’m sorry –”

“I would love to,” he grinned. Roy pressed gentle a kiss to her lips. “I wasn’t being presumptuous,” he added when he pulled away. “But I always have an overnight bag in my car. Shall I bring it in?”

Riza bit her lip again and looked away for a second. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not,” he smiled, kissing her again. “I won’t be long.”

* * *

Riza lay awake for what felt like all night. She was acutely aware of Roy behind her back in her bed and there was nothing that would take her mind of it. Half of her wanted to jump his bones every time he sighed in his sleep where the other half wanted to cower on the edge of her bed, as far away from him as possible. The smell of him filled her nostrils, creating an intoxicating smell that she both craved but resented at that exact moment in time.

She was up in four and a half hours for work. She just wanted to sleep.

Initially, there had been no intention for him to stay the night. She just… She gave into her weakness and just wanted him near her. It was a craving for company, to put it simply. Hayate was her perfect companion, however there was something different about having a person there to talk to. Rebecca would always be _her_ person, however Roy… She couldn’t explain it. It was a different kind of comfort, she supposed. One she wouldn’t get from her oldest friend. All Riza knew was that tonight she just wanted him. She just wanted his company, his voice to soothe her, and his touch to wipe away her childish and unnecessary worries.

She felt like such a fool when he’d first entered her apartment, but Riza couldn’t help herself. She was so nervous. It was awful, because that was _her_ happy place. It was her haven, and the thought of opening it up to someone had terrified her, regardless of the fact it was Roy. It was awful, because it was only then that she realised just how insecure she was with every aspect of her life.

Riza hated it.

It was a wonder Roy didn’t scoff and turn and leave her there. Who would want someone with so much baggage? Who would want a partner who was as much hassle as her?

But… He’d stayed. Without complaint. Roy seemed to be very happy about it. It baffled Riza. He should be halfway home by now, Riza just a distant thought. Instead, he’d fallen asleep extremely quickly in her bed – while holding her _protectively_ against his body, his arm tight around her waist – before Riza could suggest he go home.

In reality… she wasn’t ready for him to leave. After her embarrassing outburst and how Roy dealt with it, then her obvious nervousness and how he’d calmed her down and soothed her, Riza wasn’t sure she ever wanted him to leave.

It both thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

Roy sighed in his sleep again, his head shifting, and Riza froze in his tight grip. His breath shifted the hair against her neck and Riza had to gasp out loud. She tried extremely hard not to, but this was torture. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. There was no way she’d be able to sleep now. Not with Roy’s breath lifting so much gooseflesh on her arms.

She was screwed.

He breathed against her again and Riza whimpered. She tied to think of _anything_ to get her mind off the hand hovering above her stomach, but nothing came to her. If she shifted just the right way, his fingertips would brush the skin there and she would be gone. She’d be lost to her own emotions and there would be nothing she could to do stop it.

It was torture, but the best kind.

“Riza…” Roy moaned quietly. She froze, white hot fear slamming into her. It washed over her body, afraid she’d been caught out, but he moaned again in his sleep and pulled her tighter against him. Riza squeaked when she realised his very apparent problem.

_Oh god. Oh god, no._

Riza’s face turned bright pink.

On the one hand she was pleased, thrilled, actually, that he was obviously having a very pleasant dream about her, on the other, it was so much worse because she could _feel_ it and hear it.

Impulsively, Riza rolled abruptly in his hold, turning to face him. It snapped him out of his dream and groggily, Roy blinked a few times, trying to waken up. His eyes drooped and he breathed her name once more, still half asleep, but Riza wasn’t going to let him get away with it any longer. In a bold move, she pressed her hand hard against his cheek, calling out his name.

She wasn’t sure where this forwardness had come from. It wasn’t like her. However, she’d been tortured by him enough and it was time for him to put an end to what he’d started when he fell out for the count as soon as his head hit the pillow of her bed.

Roy’s eyes blinked open again. Finally awake, his brow furrowed when he saw her. Opening his mouth, he stopped and froze completely, surprise and shock overcoming his features. There was a hint of embarrassment in there too, but not too much.

Riza licked her lips, suddenly lost. Her boldness had abandoned her, and she was left floundering with a man who had obviously been dreaming about her in a certain way. Riza wanted to join in on the fun he’d been having, but she was suddenly stuck. She didn’t know what to do.

Realisation dawned on Roy’s face and he slowly lifted one hand to her cheek. Riza’s slid and dropped down to the small space between them. Her fingers brushed the skin at Roy’s neck, and he gasped quietly, affected by her touch. Although extremely nervous, it still sent a thrill through Riza.

A hand was suddenly cupping Riza’s cheek and Roy drew her mouth to his agonisingly slowly. He stopped, his lips hovering just above hers.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

Riza answered his question by pressing her lips hard against his. It was like an animal had awoken inside of them both, and Roy was all over her. His mouth moved across her body, worshipping it with kisses and eliciting noises from Riza that would make her blush furiously in any other circumstance. At that moment, however, she was too far gone to care. His hands lit a fire across her whole body and Riza never wanted it to stop. If she could help it, she’d never let that fire fizzle out and die.

If she hadn’t been awake and hadn’t bore witness to his dream, it would probably have never escalated to that point. One thing was for sure though. Riza was extremely grateful for the release of tension between them. It brought them both closer to one another emotionally, something she’d craved her entire life. Roy had given that to her. She would be eternally grateful for it and would cherish this feeling for the rest of her life. Now with a taste, she wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert shaking eyes emoji]


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little break from the christmas stuff. i know it's been a while since you had an update ;D
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“You seem to be particularly chipper this morning,” Izumi commented when Riza was signing out from her shift. “Did you have a good gig last night?”

Riza almost blushed. She’d had a good night all right. She’d had no sleep after she decided to finish what Roy started, but it was such a welcome release that it invigorated her for the rest of her shift. Now, she felt like she could sleep for a week. Secretively, she hoped Roy would be right there by her side, but realistically, she knew he’d already left to go home.

“I did, yeah. I…” She debated whether or not to tell Izumi about her offer from Armstrong but made her decision. “I got an offer for a record deal.”

Izumi froze, her mouth parted in shock, then she broke out into a large grin. She placed down the tray she’d been carrying on the nearest table and pull Riza into a tight hug. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, Riza,” she whispered in her ear. Riza felt tears spring to her eyes, and she smiled back.

“Thank you, Izumi.”

“What are you going to do about it? Are you going to go for it? Tell me you are.”

“I, uh, think I am. Yeah.”

Izumi pulled her into an even tighter hug. “I’m so glad. Do you want me to look anything over for you?” Riza blinked back at her, not expecting the offer, yet touched that Izumi had continued to lend her support to Riza. “What?” Izumi asked, with a glint in her eye. “You didn’t think I’d kick you out on your ass when you expressed an interest elsewhere, did you?”

It was meant as a joke, but well… yeah. Riza did. She was slightly nervous to tell Izumi. Riza had been afraid she’d be offended. The woman had always been her biggest supporter and pushed her to get out of this job, to not be stuck in this coffee shop forever, but that nervousness had still lingered inside Riza.

“No, of course not,” she replied, a hint of nervousness in her tone.

“I’m just glad you’re doing so well, Riza,” Izumi beamed. “Now, go home and rest. You’ve earned it.”

She nodded and quickly left the coffee shop. She was afraid her pink cheeks would give away the fact that she hadn’t had _any_ rest the night before, and yes, she desperately needed it right now.

Riza froze when she heard a _thump_ in her apartment as she entered it. Her stomach dropped and her mouth parted slightly in fear. It was then followed by a muffled curse, and her fear was replaced by both confusion and surprise.

“Roy?” she called out, closing the door behind her. Hayate came running out from the kitchen to greet her like he always did, his tail wagging happily as his tongue lolled out from his mouth. He yipped quietly in greeting and Riza crouched to pet him, but it was distracted. Roy was still here? Why?

“Hey,” he greeted, a sheepish grin on his face.

“What… Not to sound rude, but what are you still doing here?”

He stepped out from the kitchen and his sheepish grin had been replaced with a full blown one. “I wanted to greet you coming home.” He approached, his expression shifting ever so slightly. At the sight of it, Riza was transported back to the night before. Her cheeks turned pink slightly and her mouth parted. His expression turned positively hungry when Riza licked her dry lips in anticipation. Despite the look in his eyes, his kiss was gentle and loving. However, something had awoken inside of her last night and Riza gripped the front of his shirt tightly, stroking his bottom lip with her tongue. He opened his mouth to her eagerly and the two stumbled backwards. Roy caught her in his arms but didn’t let go. Instead, he slid his hands down the back of her legs. Suddenly, he crouched and jerked one knee up. Riza yelped but it was swallowed by his relentless mouth. Her leg wrapped around his waist as Roy lifted the other to follow it. He grunted when she gripped him tightly with her thighs, and Roy walked them both to her bedroom without another word.

She was glad he’d made himself at home.

“That’s why I couldn’t leave yet,” he panted with a grin. He turned his head to face her. After kissing her forehead Roy pressed his own forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I’ve thought about nothing else all day.”

Riza turned a bright shade of pink, but she was ecstatic.

Roy coughed, then laughed quietly. “I’ve just realised how that sounded. I meant I’ve thought about nothing else all day – it’s only been you.”

“Really?” she asked, a hint of doubt clouding her tone.

Roy nodded slightly, lifting his head to kiss her forehead again. That action melted her on the spot. She felt so loved with that simple action. Riza snuggled closer into his side, placing a hand on his bare chest. For a singer he really took care of himself, but Riza supposed that was what money could buy you. Not that Roy was a pig but being rich and famous meant he had an image to upkeep and having the money to do so probably made someone more open to maintaining that image.

“You’ve occupied my thoughts all morning, Riza. I couldn’t leave without seeing you again.”

That was unexpected. They loved each other, she knew that, but hearing it… It made the world of difference and lit up her life in every way possible.

“Thank you,” she whispered, closing her eyes as his arms wrapped around her shoulders tightly, pulling her across his body so she could rest her head on his chest.

* * *

Roy’s feet pounded against the treadmill. His lungs burned and his muscles ached in the best way while his music blared in his ears. He was lost in his exercise, completely focussed on spending the excess energy within his body.

He’d been restless all day, and it was affecting everything he was doing. He hadn’t been able to concentrate at work. The budget reports blurred before his eyes and he was unable to make sense of it. Sick of not being able to work, he headed home from Ignis to his own private gym within his apartment building. It was a perk that came with the penthouse suite, and there was another gym inside the building, but it was a communal gym for every resident.

In this mood, he was glad it was just him. He was in no mood to deal with anyone right now, except from a few select people.

One person had just entered the gym and was walking towards Roy’s treadmill with a smirk on his face.

“You okay, man?” Maes called. Roy didn’t hear him, but hit the emergency stop button on the treadmill, hopping his feet outwards to rest on the footplate at the sides of the track, letting the running band stutter to a stop beneath him.

“Hey, Maes,” Roy panted. He stepped onto the treadmill band and turned, perching himself on the end of it and wiping sweat off his forehead with the towel he’d brought down with him.

“I was wondering where you went,” he chuckled, sitting on the treadmill next to his. Maes suit looked extremely out of place inside this gym, especially sitting next to an extremely sweaty Roy, but then again, Maes wore a suite to _everything_ , so he looked out of place in most cases. “Need to work off a bit of energy, huh?” Maes asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“ _No_ ,” Roy replied, rolling his eyes. He understood the implication. Roy never discussed the more private parts of any of his relationships, but Maes always poked and prodded, mostly just to wind Roy up. “Definitely not.”

Maes lifted his hands in surrender. “I’m just asking.”

“And I’m just telling,” Roy retorted. “No, Riza and I are perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

“Have you…” Maes gestured with his hands. “Taken it to the next level?”

“While it’s absolutely none of your business –” Roy started, but Maes cut him off with a grin.

“I’m just messing with you, man. If you have, great. If not, it’ll happen.”

Roy shot him a confused look. “I’m not a teenager, Maes.”

“I know you’re not.”

“If I had to wait a whole year for Riza to be ready, I would. It only works if we’re both ready, and I won’t push her into anything.”

Maes didn’t reply, he just smiled at Roy, a pleased look on his face. “You really love her, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Roy replied without hesitation. “And I would hope I’ve exuded this same sentiment with everyone I’ve been with, not just with Riza,” he frowned.

Maes chuckled. “That’s not what I meant,” he shook his head. “I just meant that I can tell by the way you speak about her. It’s… different from all the women before. And I’m glad you do. It’s refreshing.”

That threw Roy. “How come?”

“It’s refreshing to see you so happy with someone. In the past yeah, you’ve been happy, but there’s always been hesitation there. You’ve always held back, and I’ve been able to notice it. But this one is different.” Maes grinned. “You’ve been different with Riza. A good different, though.”

“It certainly feels different,” Roy smiled.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about,” Maes commented suddenly.

“What?”

“That little smile,” Maes teased. “It tells me you love her and love her big time.”

Roy shrugged, that smile reappearing. “I guess I do, yeah.”

Maes whooped and stood, offering Roy his hand. “I never thought I’d see the day,” he stated, acting as if his eyes were misting up. He even pretended to wipe away a tear. “My little brother is growing up.”

Roy shoved his shoulder hard. “Knock it off,” he grumbled as Maes laughed.

“Come on, get yourself cleaned up. Riza’s on her way in.” Roy paused for a second.

“She is?” He wracked his brain, thinking for any reason why she’d be on her way into the city. He had a horrible feeling they’d made plans and he’d forgotten all about them.

“Yep,” Maes nodded. “I’ve got that deal to discuss with her, remember?”

That made sense. Roy relaxed. “Well, you better be quick. Armstrong’s already beat you to it.”

“What?” Maes asked, his tone deadly serious.

Ah… So now _Roy_ could be the one to tease.

“Yeah, man. On Saturday. Offered her a pretty sweet deal, so I’d get in there quick if I were you…” Maes was already walking away on his phone.

“I’ll see you at the bar!” he called over his shoulder, and Roy just laughed as he watched Maes’ retreat. There was no doubt in his mind that Riza would take the Armstrong deal, and Roy knew that there would be no hard feelings with Maes if she did – he wasn’t that kind of person – however, Maes seemed deadest on recruiting her. He’d need to sweeten the deal if he wanted to secure her to Central City Records. From Roy’s own experience, he would try to talk her out of it after the way he’d been treated. Regardless, it was her decision, and it didn’t hurt to have a little fun at Maes’ expense.

Roy slung his towel around his shoulders and approached the door to the gym with a spring in his step. A smile appeared on his face, because his girlfriend was on his way to see him. Well, technically it was to see Maes, however she’d see him too. Roy couldn’t wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song lyric roy mentions is from the song this fic is named after - inferno by cyril hahn

Riza walked out of Armstrong Records a signed artist.

Her.

A professional singer.

She had to park herself on a bench outside the building on the busy main street to take a moment for herself. Bracing her elbows on her knees, she bent her head and took deep breaths, not letting the happy tears spill over just yet. She didn’t want to do it in the street.

She was a signed artist. It had been her dream for so long and it had seemed so unobtainable she thought it would never come. Riza had been kicked out of her home because of this dream then had managed to prove herself in the music world, getting herself a contract and becoming a signed artist, despite her father yelling in her face that it would never happen. Riza had proved him wrong and it felt _wonderful_.

If she was being honest, she’d never go back and shove it in his face. Riza wasn’t that kind of person. She was so done with that man that she hoped to never see him again. There was no point in trying to make amends because growing up he’d been a brick wall to talk to. If it wasn’t his way or what he wanted to hear, Berthold Hawkeye wasn’t interested. Over the years they’d grown apart and they ended up being two strangers living in the same home. Luckily, the house had been big enough so they never really had to cross paths. _All that money, Berthold, and look where it got you. With a daughter you verbally abused and who wants nothing to do with you after the way you treated her._

Taking a deep breath Riza let out all those bad feelings leave her body. It was time to move forward. A smile played over her lips.

Alex Armstrong was adamant that she’d have full creative control and suggested that if anyone in his organisation stated otherwise, she was to go and speak to him and he’d sort it out. It was a reassurance she needed, and it soothed her nerves about taking this next big step. Riza also had good people behind her to support her every step of the way. Rebecca and Izumi were as excited about this day as Riza was. They’d both read over the contract – at their insistence – and deemed it acceptable. She had a wonderful boyfriend who still made her stomach flutter at the thought of him. Roy had read over the contract twice – the little frown on his face as he’d concentrated was extremely adorable – and was satisfied, seemingly very happy with it. To have all that support after coming from nothing, Riza almost cried when the realisation hit her.

Pressing her palms flat over her knees, Riza took a deep breath then stood, collecting her bag. She set off for her car with a spring in her step and couldn’t stop a smile spreading across her face as she moved. Things were already looking up for her after meeting Roy, but now it felt like she was skyrocketing. She was finally close to achieving her dream.

“Roy Mustang,” Roy greeted as soon as he picked up the phone. He sounded distracted and Riza smiled, imagining the furrow of his brow as he concentrated.

“Hey, it’s me,” she greeted.

“Oh, Riza! Hey!” His tone had completely changed, and he sounded happy to hear from her. It sent a thrill through her body, thinking about how lucky she was to have found him. “How did it go?” The excitement in his tone kicked Riza’s back up again.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a rush, a grin spreading across her face. “I’m a signed artist.”

Roy whooped almost immediately through the phone, and it was _loud_. Riza laughed at his reaction, settling down in the driver’s seat of her car and letting the feeling wash over her. “Yes! That’s great! I’m so happy for you.” She could hear the grin in his voice through the phone.

“Thanks, Roy.” Her gratitude came out shakily, her voice quivering as emotions threatened to overwhelm her again. She tried to hold it back but now she was in the safety of her own car and speaking to the man she loved it was hard.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, fine,” she mumbled wiping at her eyes.

Roy chuckled through the phone and it wrapped around her like one of his hugs – which were her favourites. “Come over to mine if you want, and we can celebrate?” he offered. “I’ve got one more report to do for this month then I’ll be home.”

“That would be lovely,” she smiled, wiping her eyes once more. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” he reassured happily. “I’ll call ahead and tell Denny to let you up, but to be honest, he’d probably just do that anyway. I just don’t want you to have to wait.” Riza still couldn’t believe that they’d reached this point, where she was so welcome into his home without him there and Denny, the security guard, would just let her up without question. It was amazing to her. “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

Riza grinned. “I love you too.”

Ending the call Riza gripped the steering wheel hard and let out a deep, yet happy, sigh. Her grin returned and she started the engine, heading towards Roy’s apartment.

Denny just smiled and shook his head when she pulled up to the gate. “Imagine him calling me to let me know you were coming,” he grinned through the window. “Just head on through Riza. Hey, Hayate!” he greeted with a little wave, who perked up and wagged his tail happily in the back.

She’d anticipated Roy’s offer to spend the night at his – and she’d been presumptuous and wanted to do it before he’d offered – so brought her canine companion with her. Regardless of that though, she couldn’t leave him at home all day, so it was a given Hayate would come with her anyway today.

After exiting the car, she smiled as Hayate greeted Denny eagerly, desperate for attention and to be petted.

“There you go, Riza,” Denny smiled after granting her access to Roy’s apartment with his own key.

“Thank you, Denny.”

“It’s no problem. And tell Roy not to bother phoning ahead,” he chuckled. “He doesn’t need to.” Riza smiled and thanked him again, grateful he was so welcoming. “Have a nice day!”

“You too, Denny.”

The doors closed in the lift, leaving her and Hayate in there alone. Glancing down at her dog, she noticed he was looking up at her, a happy smile on his face while his tongue lolled out of his mouth. As soon as he noticed Riza’s attention on him, his tail _thumped_ against the linoleum floor. Grinning, Riza crouched to pet him, letting the happiness from the day settle over her.

She couldn’t wait to see Roy and share the celebration with him.

* * *

Roy’s foot tapped impatiently as he waited for the lift to reach the penthouse. Excitement coiled inside his stomach and had been present all afternoon as he worked through what needed to be done. He was _so_ happy for Riza. He was so excited for her and couldn’t wait to share this new experience and new time in her life. This was something she’d been wanting for _so_ long, and now it was finally here. It was well and truly deserved. Roy smiled when he remembered a thought he’d had when he’d first heard her play. He couldn’t believe someone hadn’t discovered her yet and snapped her up to some big company. Now she had and was likely the happiest person on the planet because of it. Of all the people in the world, she deserved that the most.

The lift doors _dinged_ open and Roy stepped out, eager to see her.

Riza was sitting on the couch in his living room, Hayate on her lap as she stared out the window to Central below. It was something she liked to do, Roy noticed, and would opt over doing that than watching television.

“Good afternoon,” he greeted with a grin as he approached his girlfriend. He made a beeline for her, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and when Roy pulled away, she noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

Roy was right, she was the happiest person in the world right now.

“Hello,” she greeted.

“Hey, Hayate,” he added, giving the pup a little scratch behind the ears. Roy was glad she’d brought Hayate with her, because it meant that she wouldn’t need to go home early and could stay overnight if she wanted to.

Walking around the couch Roy flopped down. Turning his head, he grinned at Riza, letting every ounce of his pride and excitement for her pour into that smile. “Hello Miss Signed Artist.” Her face lit up and it was a joy to witness. Chuckling, Roy leaned over and kissed her, so happy that she was on the way to achieving her dream of singing and producing her own music.

“Hey,” she whispered, her eyes turning wet despite the happy smile on her face.

“There’s no tears today,” he smiled, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

“They’re happy tears,” she chuckled, wiping at her eyes fiercely. “Don’t worry.”

“That’s all right then,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. “But still, no tears. We need to celebrate!” he exclaimed. Jumping from his spot, he rounded the couch to where he’d left his bag. Reaching inside, Roy watched as Riza’s eyes widened while he produced a bottle of champagne. It was the expensive stuff, and Riza seemed to notice. However, this was a _very_ special occasion and only the best would suffice. “Champagne?” he asked, waggling the bottle.

“Roy, you shouldn’t have –” she began to argue but Roy silenced her with another kiss, leaning his body over the back of his couch to meet her lips. It was awkward and uncomfortable for him – he was at an extremely high risk of losing his balance and toppling onto the floor – but it was always worth it to kiss her.

“Only the best for you,” he smiled softly. Pulling away, he entered his kitchen. A few seconds later, Riza followed and he heard Hayate following close behind, his claws tapping off the wooden floor.

Pulling two champagne flutes from his cupboard. They were a gift from his mother after he signed his first record deal, so it was only fitting to use them in this situation too. Roy placed them on the breakfast bar and popped open the bottle. They laughed at the _pop_ as the top flew off into a corner somewhere. Poor Hayate got a fright and whined, his paws shifting restlessly on the tiled kitchen floor. Riza comforted him as Roy poured the champagne. While Riza was still occupied with soothing her dog, he lifted the remote for the sound system in his apartment and hit play. Riza’s singing voice filled the apartment – the system was wired so that there was sound in every room in the apartment – and Roy grinned as her head jerked up in surprise.

“That’s me,” she stated, seemingly shocked.

“I’m glad you recognise your own voice,” he remarked with a cheeky grin.

Riza let out a laugh of disbelief, then her eyes met his. “That’s my EP.”

“It is,” he agreed.

“You still have it?”

“Of course,” he stated. What did she think he did with it? Throw it away? As if he ever could.

Riza cast her eyes downwards, away from him, but there was a smile on her lips and her cheeks had turned slightly pink. “I didn’t think you’d keep it.”

“Of course, I did. I bought it, didn’t I?”

Riza cringed when she heard a car horn on the track. Roy chuckled, because he knew exactly where the placement of it was – just at the end of his favourite lyric out of all her songs.

 _You know I need to hear_ _your voice._ It was his favourite because it was his general mood these days in regard to Riza. He loved her so much and wanted to spend every minute he could with her.

“But it’s so _bad_ ,” she commented, as if she didn’t believe him and his reasons.

Roy shook his head. “Not to me.” Riza looked at him as if she expected Roy to be joking, but he was dead serious. “There’s a reason that CD hasn’t moved out of my sound system for the last few months.”

“It’s stuck?” she joked.

Roy shook his head. “No. It’s perfect.”

“It’s got a car horn and a train in the middle of the songs,” Riza deadpanned.

Roy shrugged. “Who cares? It’s still perfect. It’s raw, it’s emotional, and it’s _you_. That’s what makes it perfect – you.” Roy slid the glass over to her, the champagne inside bubbling away like the excitement in Roy’s stomach had been ever since Riza had called him and revealed her news. “I fell in love with your voice long before I fell in love with you, Riza,” he stated. “But I knew it would happen.” Roy chuckled. “That morning after I bought the EP, it was on repeat for hours, and I knew then that I was in big trouble,” he grinned happily.

“Ah, so you’re only in it for my singing voice then?” she jokingly asked. Roy blinked at her for a second, not expecting such a quick and witty response, then he burst out laughing. Riza’s own sly grin made the moment even better. Every day he was learning more and more news things about her and Roy never wanted it to stop. One thing was for sure, she’d come out of her shell, and that made him even happier. He’d expected her to stutter slightly over her joke, or her cheeks to turn pink, but there she was, confident and standing tall and strong as she joked with him. He was so pleased she felt so comfortable with him to do so. It made him happier than she would ever know.

“Yes, my love,” he professed dramatically. “I’m afraid I’m only falling in love with you because of your singing voice,” he winked. “It’s been my ruse all along!”

Riza sighed, her grin returning quickly. “What a shame, but I think I’m okay with it.”

Roy grinned and raised his glass to her. Riza followed suit, her eyes dancing with excitement and jest. “To your future,” he toasted, holding the champagne flute high. “May it be filled with success and happiness… and me,” he winked. Riza grinned at him and took a swig while Roy followed suit.

After a drink, Riza rounded the breakfast bar and hugged him close, her arms wrapping around his torso tightly and giving him a squeeze. He chuckled in surprise, but still appreciated the gesture.

“I hope my future is filled with you too,” she whispered. Roy smiled down at her. With just that one sentence, she’d made him the happiest man alive. Wrapping an arm around her back, he returned her tight hug and with the other he pulled her glass over to her.

“I aim to make that happen.” Riza craned her neck up at him with a smile. “What? It’s good to have goals,” Roy shrugged. Riza burrowed her head into his chest as he downed the rest of his champagne. With the buzz from the alcohol and the warmth of Riza’s embrace, Roy decided he never wanted to leave this moment. If he could bottle it and live with it forever, that would be more than okay with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feeling of this chapter is based off "i don't care" and "beautiful people" by ed sheeran. ever since i heard those songs that was the general vibe i found for this whole fic, but this chapter is primarily where it call comes into play.
> 
> roy isn't really too fussed about all the other famous people, he just likes his friends and his passions. but, being with riza has made him an infinitely better person and he feels like he wont fall into the trap of it all with her by his side, bc that isn't what he wants in life (sorry if this is a ramble i've been writing a lot today and i'm slowly losing my grip on words sjkdnkfj but hopefully you catch my drift)
> 
> hope you enjoy! apologies for the long wait (again lmao)!
> 
> ps I LOVE THESE DORKS

“I was wondering,” Roy began as he traced lazy circles over Riza’s forearm. She shivered beneath his touch, settling herself into a more comfortable position as her eyes fluttered closed. His touch relaxed her. Riza had discovered this just recently. Hell, his whole presence relaxed her. A week after signing the record deal she’d gotten her welcome pack for Armstrong Records delivered to her in person by the man himself. She’d read through it, hands beginning to shake, because there was so much jargon and so many things she didn’t understand. The music industry was so confusing, especially to someone like her who didn’t really keep up with technology and pop culture. She had no idea what half the things meant. Roy had calmed her over the phone, stating he’d be over that night with a bottle of wine and they could read through it.

So, they did…

Among other activities.

Riza smiled at the memory of his hands caressing her skin while his lips skated across her flesh.

“What?” Roy asked, noticing her smile.

“Nothing,” she reassured him, her smile widening. She’d had her little fantasy moment. Hopefully, they’d have another moment like that tonight.

They were lounging on her couch currently. Roy was lying with his head on her lap while he scrolled through his phone with one hand. The other had been holding her hand, but had since travelled up her limb, brushing the skin of her arm gently and maddeningly. Riza on the other hand, _had_ been reading a book but his ministrations had quickly made her lose concentration. Her music from Spotify curled softly around them like a warm blanket, almost lulling Riza into sleeping. It was the perfect moment.

Her television wasn’t used very often, but it did have useful features, such as YouTube and Spotify, which Riza used often for music and tutorials for different instruments. She would _kill_ to have a piano at one point in her life, but she’d managed to haggle a keyboard down to a more appropriate price from a second-hand shop two years ago. It did the job, but it wasn’t the same. Still, an instrument was an instrument, and Riza was determined to learn to play it.

“Anyway, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?” Riza breathed distractedly.

“Do you want to go to a ball with me next week?”

Riza paused for a second, her eyes slowly opening, fighting the pull of sleep. “A ball?” she questioned.

“Yeah. It’s an annual fundraiser that Central City Records runs, and all their artists will be there.” Roy grimaced. “It’s not my favourite event in the world, but I’m kind of obligated to go. Plus, I haven’t given them any music this year, so I feel like I _have_ to anyway, just to show face.”

“A ball?” Riza echoed. She wasn’t really a ball person and never had been. What would be expected of her? What would even be happening on the night?

Roy nodded. She felt his hair tickle her arm. “I know. Not exactly the most conventional of dates, but I’d really love it if you could come,” he pleaded, his eyes earnest as he met her gaze, tilting his head upwards in her lap. How could she say no to that? But still, her stomach twisted itself in knots at the prospect.

“Um, sure,” she replied.

Roy sat up suddenly, turning to face her on the couch. “Something tells me you don’t want to go,” he stated, the corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement.

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ to,” she stated firmly. “It’s just…”

“Scary?” Roy offered.

“Yeah,” Riza admitted.

Roy leaned over and picked up her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I know. There’s a lot of rich, stuck up people in this industry and they’ll all be there. The worst ones are contracted to Central City Records,” he added. “So, I don’t know what that says about me,” he quipped with a grin.

“You’re not stuck up,” Riza reassured him, shifting on her couch so that she was no leaning into his body. Roy’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he drew her closer into his body. “That’s for sure.”

“Why, thank you, Miss Hawkeye,” he grinned.

“If you were, we wouldn’t be together.”

“Okay. Ways to break up with you easily are noted,” he winked. Riza bumped him with her shoulder while he laughed. “ _Obviously_ , I’m joking.”

“You better be,” she muttered, but a smile still spread across her face.

“I think this will be good, though. I have to go, so having you there will already make it a million times better. Plus, you’ll get an insight into who to avoid in the industry, and what they’re like. There’s a fun game Maes and I play. It’s called “who can spout the most bullshit in a night”.”

“Not a very catchy name,” Riza teased.

Roy laughed. “No, I’ll give you that, however it’s very aptly named.”

“Okay,” Riza agreed, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. Plus, with Roy by her side, there was nothing she had to worry about. He was a well versed in these people and knew who to avoid and who was talking out of their ass. He’d keep her right and steer her towards the correct people. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Roy’s face lit up beautifully. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, bringing his hand to her cheek so his fingers slid into the hair behind her ear. “Thank you,” he grinned.

“I don’t know how useful I’ll be with that game, though,” Riza added once they’d settled back into her couch. “I won’t even know who half the artists are, if I’m being honest.”

Roy grinned. “Then you’ll be a good judge of character.”

“You know them better than I do.”

“Yeah, but I trust you.” His smile turned into a happy grin when she cast him a sidelong glance. “Plus, it’s better that you don’t know of them as celebrities because your judgement will be more accurate.” His eyes danced happily. “It will be fun. Trust me.”

* * *

The ball was just like any other one Roy had attended – full of bullshit and incredibly too long. However, this time, Riza was on his arm, and Roy couldn’t take his eyes off her. The view had improved tenfold and he was incredibly grateful for it.

Roy introduced her to her colleagues proudly as his girlfriend. The worst ones raised an eyebrow with a look that said “ _oh, really?_ ”, like they were thoroughly amused that was the case, and that irked him immensely. They looked down on her like she wasn’t worthy of being there. He was ready to start a fight with Solf. J. Kimblee when he looked Riza up and down like she was a piece of meat and heavily insinuated that she shouldn’t be there. The words “ _these things must be going downhill then_ ,” left Kimblee’s mouth as he set his eyes on Riza and Roy was ready to throw punches there. Riza dragged him away before he could cause a scene, but he was still fuming.

It wasn’t lost on him that just her hand on his arm had calmed him, while she murmured lowly to him that she’d like a drink from the bar.

“He’s an asshole,” she stated loudly as they waited to be served.

“I’m going to kill him one of these days,” Roy muttered darkly. “And I’m not going to be sorry about it.”

Riza smiled sympathetically at him. “I don’t want you to do that. Not over me.”

“He deserves it,” Roy muttered under his breath.

“I don’t care,” Riza shrugged carelessly.

“… About what?” Roy asked, confused.

“I don’t care what he thinks.”

“You don’t?” he asked sharply.

Riza shook her head. “No, I don’t care what some snake in a suit thinks of me.” Roy snorted and choked on his drink. Riza smiled at his reaction, thoroughly amused as he spluttered and grabbed a napkin to dab his mouth dry, trying not to spill any drink on his expensive suit.

“That’s an accurate description.”

“You did say I would be a good judge of character,” she grinned, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Roy paused, then picked up his drink again with a laugh. “I did. I think you’ll be much more fun to play this game with than Maes.”

Thankfully, there were no more interactions like that. Everyone seemed thrilled to meet Riza. People joked good naturedly that it was she who had stolen his attention away for the last year and a half, and while that was true to some extent, Roy just agreed and went along with it.

“It’s just easier,” he murmured in Riza’s ear after she shot him a questioning look the first time it was brought up. “These big city people are rich and lost in some fantasy that Central is the most romantic city in the world because of its music,” he scoffed. “They will eat this shit up, trust me.”

And they did. There were a lot of _ooh_ s and _aah_ s as Roy told them an abridged version of how they met. They were truly charmed by her, and Roy couldn’t blame them. She was a delight to converse with always, but tonight she wasn’t as shy and reserved as Roy thought she might be. She was extremely friendly and welcoming to anyone she was introduced to. Even to Kimblee, she was polite and cordial to him. He didn’t deserve it, but Riza was such a good soul she probably couldn’t stop herself. She was the woman of the hour, which made her cheeks turn pink when Maes announced it loudly with a grin.

She was the woman of every hour in Roy’s life, but tonight… She was the most beautiful woman in the world to Roy – no one would ever surpass her – but… Riza Hawkeye was on a whole other level at this ball. Roy had never seen her dressed up before and he made a mental note to attend events like this more often so they could both get dolled up.

Her dress was midnight blue and down to the floor. The high back rose to a collar around her neck, covering her front as well. There was a simple silver necklace around her neck – one of her mother’s she’d revealed to him – and it complimented the silver sparkles on it beautifully. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a loose up do with her fringe falling across her face. Her hair tumbled down her back in soft waves. Apparently, it had been curlier, but her hair never held the shape and always ended up straight one way or another. Rebecca had tried three times to get it to stay, Riza had told him, but her hair just never sat right. Roy didn’t care. She was so stunning; she’d rendered him mute when she entered her apartment.

He was very eloquent in complimenting her when she arrived in his apartment, ready to go. He’d let out a very long “ _uhhh_ ” because he had no words. She’d stolen them right out of his mouth with her beauty. Roy explained this to her, of course, and she blushed and told him to shut up. There was a look of pride in her eyes though, and it made him grin.

“Mustang,” a hard voice greeted him. Turning on the spot, Roy came face to face with Olivier Armstrong. He hadn’t expected her to be here tonight, but it was no surprise that she was. Olivier practically ran Armstrong Records, and although this was a Central affair, she was such a big name in the industry that it was courtesy to extend the invitation to her. Roy was glad, in a way. They weren’t the best of friends, but she was arguably the best, and most sensible, industry person here tonight to talk to.

“Hello, Olivier,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around Riza’s waist as he shifted so he didn’t have his back to them both. “You look lovely tonight.”

Olivier just lifted an eyebrow at him. “You scrub up well, I suppose,” she admitted, as if it was a hardship to her. “I was actually here to formally introduce myself to Miss Hawkeye.” Olivier turned her attention towards Riza. “My name is Olivier Armstrong, and I just wanted to welcome you to my label. I’ve heard many great things – Mustang here won’t shut up about you most of the time.” Roy grinned. “And I can’t wait to see what you can bring to the table. The initial content is good, but we can make it better. I look forward to seeing what you come up with.”

Without another word she was gone.

“Wow.”

“What?” Riza asked.

“Olivier Armstrong said your content is good. That’s an extremely high compliment.”

“Is it?” she asked, sounding nervous.

Roy snorted. “She’s never called any of _my_ stuff any good. I’m not convinced she actually listens to it, though.” Roy cocked his head in thought as they walked towards the dancefloor in the middle of the grand ballroom. “Or she just says that to mess with me,” he chuckled.

Roy spun Riza out in his grasp, so her dress flared out beautifully. A light and airy laugh left her as he tugged Riza back effortlessly into his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and Roy held her close while they danced.

“Does she hate you?” Riza asked.

“I don’t think she hates me,” he stated, considering her question. “But there’s always been that air of indifference. I think she derives joy out of winding me up, and I do the same to her.” He shrugged. “It’s all fun and games. Well,” he grinned. “Until I piss her off,” he snickered. “That happens a lot.”

The two were silent as they moved across the dancefloor. The music was slow and melodic. It reminded Roy of Riza’s music – beautiful and moving – and he was in heaven while he listened to it, holding the woman he loved more than anything in this world in his arms.

“I’m so glad you came with me,” Roy murmured lowly so only Riza could hear him.

She hummed then shifted her head. “I’m glad I came too. It’s been lovely to spend time with you tonight.”

“It’s not lovely spending time with me every night?” he teased with a grin, even though she’d never see it.

“That’s not what I meant,” she scolded lightly.

“What then, love?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“It’s… This is going to sound bad.”

“I promise it won’t. It never will, coming from you.”

Riza lifted her head from his shoulder and Roy – embarrassingly – almost whined at the loss of it there. “It’s just… It’s nice to be with you in _your_ environment.” Riza bit her lip and averted her gaze. “It’s nice not having to worry about who’s looking,” she admitted quietly.

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Roy reassured her.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful,” she added quickly.

“You don’t,” he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I completely understand. That’s partly why I wanted you to come tonight. Everyone here is on the same level. One day soon, you will be too,” he beamed at her. “But I understand. There’s no one ogling me. There’s no paparazzi snapping pictures. I can be with you freely and openly, which is what I’ve always wanted.” Roy’s eyes dropped. “I’m sorry if I’ve failed you on that part –”

A hand was pressed to his cheek, drawing his gaze back up to hers. “You never have.” Her tone and reassurance were firm. “You’ve made me the happiest girl alive. I can assure you of that. However, a lot of girls may disagree,” she quipped with a wry smile. He laughed, shaking her head at her joke.

“Ah, of course. Sorry, you can’t hold a candle to my adoring fans,” he winked.

Riza rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Oh well. I can take being second best for you. Or third. Of nine millionth, if you’re going by the number of your fans,” she grinned.

“Never,” Roy smiled, bending forward. They stopped moving as he cupped both her cheeks in his hands. Her hands rose to grip his wrists loosely, anchoring herself there. She stared into his eyes as he paused for a second, taking the sight of her in. “You’ll always be number one,” he reassured her. A kiss was pressed against her lips and Riza sighed happily, her arms rising to snake up to his shoulders.

“I’m glad,” she whispered. Her tone revealed that this may have been something she’d been concerned about, but if that was the case, Roy would spend every minute of every day convincing her that she was his number one. “But,” she added after she’d pulled away, moving her arms around his neck while his dropped to her waist. “I _am_ sorry. Hayate is number one for me, still.” Her eyes were positively sparkling in the low light of the dancefloor.

Roy sighed heavily, lifting his eyes heavenward. “ _Fine_ ,” he admitted defeat, sullenly. Riza’s head tipped back as she laughed, and the sound made his smile wider than he thought was possible. He pecked her cheek but Riza drew him in for a proper kiss.

“I’m joking, of course,” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver at the sensation. “No one will ever come close to beating you in first place.”


	17. Chapter 17

Riza was strumming on her guitar distractedly as she stared into space. She was trying to kill time before she left her apartment to head into the city to Roy’s place. He was cooking her dinner tonight and she was very excited about it. Something as mundane as dinner shouldn’t be making her so thrilled, but Riza had discovered that every little thing she did with Roy enthralled her.

Her cheeks heated up when she thought he might be her soul mate. It wasn’t a concept she believed in however she’d never felt so in love with anyone before. Not that Riza had much experience with love, but she just _knew_ that this was different. Every waking moment she wanted to spend with him. Every time it killed her to drive an hour home from his apartment when she left. She knew she wanted to live with him. She could picture them getting married very clearly in her mind’s eye. She could see them growing old together on a porch somewhere…

It was beautiful.

The night of the ball she’d stayed at his apartment then returned home for an afternoon shift at work. It was a short one – she was finished by half past five – so now it was a waiting game until Roy finished for the night at the bar. A thrill flashed in her stomach at the prospect of the weekend ahead. She was off work and would be spending the whole time with Roy. She was playing at the bar tomorrow night, but at least they could still spend their whole Saturday together.

Next week was her last week at the coffee shop. It saddened her to be leaving that life – and Izumi and Sig – behind, because it was all she’d ever known. It was her first job. In a way, it felt like home. Not because her apartment was above it, but because of the people. Izumi had taken her in, and Sig had asked no questions about it, he’d just handed over the key to her apartment without another word on the fact his wife was taking in a poor, homeless woman.

There was Edward, the snarky, but smart as hell teenager that always surprised Riza with his intelligence. He’d been accepted into university years early, along with his brother, and she’d spent many shifts chatting about life with him. Riza was his extra support and looked out for him, especially while working and there were some unhappy customers. Edward had a short temper so Riza quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation before Ed could say something he’d regret –

Her phone buzzed, breaking her from her dreaming and reminiscing. Seeing the little message icon blink, Riza hit open and saw a text from an unknown number. Curious, she opened it, her eyes scanning the little black letters.

_I swear to god, it’s not true what they’re saying._

_No offence, but there’s no way lmao_

What?

Riza scanned it again, then a third time. She had no idea who this was. What wasn’t true?

Placing her guitar down on her couch, she crossed her legs underneath her and rested her elbows on her knees. She typed a quick message, asking who the sender was. Next, her phone rang, buzzing loudly.

“Hello?” she asked cautiously.

“Riza, hey, it’s Olivier Armstrong.” Riza’s eyes widened considerably. Her mouth dropped open in her shock. “Just a quick heads up that what the media is saying is a complete and utter lie, and also reinforces my hatred of them,” she added sharply.

“What… Olivier?”

“Yes,” she replied impatiently. “They’re saying I’m dating your boyfriend. Apparently, the paparazzi snapped a picture of you two when you were leaving the ball last night and they’re spinning it that _we’re_ dating now.” Olivier snorted as Riza tried to digest the information. She was so confused. “They couldn’t see your face, saw long blonde hair, and instantly went to me.” Riza could picture her rolling her eyes just by her tone. “As if there’s only one woman in the world with long blonde hair. Anyway, just wanted to clear that up immediately, because there’s absolutely no way that would happen,” she reassured her a little too eagerly. Riza frowned. What was wrong with Roy?

Riza’s phone beeped once, twice, then three times while she was on the phone with Olivier. She was so lost in her confusion that she never noticed the first two. After the third, she pulled her phone away and saw an icon stating she had a missed call as well as a message icon.

“Um, okay. Thanks, I guess?”

“Of course. Let me know what I can do to make this easier for you. I’ll see you a week on Monday.” The phone went dead.

Of course, a week on Monday was when she started at Armstrong Records. That jerked Riza back to reality. She stated down at her phone, still processing what had just happened.

Clicking the button to open her messages, Riza saw there was three from Roy, the last two not even a minute apart.

_Hey, can you call me when you get a chance?_

_Riza._

_._

The last one was just a full stop to try and get her attention on her phone. The missed call icon flashed at her slowly, lazily. She clicked her way through her phone, coming to rest on Roy’s number, and clicked dial.

He picked up before the first ring even finished.

“Hey,” he greeted. He sounded strained and worried. From his tone alone she could picture him on his feet and pacing, running a hand through his hair.

“Hey, Roy,” she greeted. “What’s up?”

“Um, I don’t suppose you’ve checked social media this morning?” he asked, his tone nervous.

Riza blinked for a second, still confused. “Roy, I don’t have social media.” He knew that already.

There was a pause for a second. “Oh. Oh yeah, so you don’t.” He took a deep breath, letting it out in a rush.

“Roy, what’s going on?”

“Well, the news of the day appears to be that I’m dating Olivier Armstrong.”

Riza blinked again, letting it settle in, then everything clicked into place. She let out a long “ _oh_ ” of understanding, shaking her head at the absurdness of it all. Riza supposed she should have seen something like this happening at some point. She _was_ dating the poster boy for a very lucrative record label. He _was_ famous, and _of course_ , he wouldn’t be dating anyone other than famous people.

Riza smiled to herself, despite her sarcastic inner monologue. It was a reminder that she was incredibly fortunate to have met Roy and fallen in love with him the way she had. Riza was eternally grateful to Rebecca for getting her that initial meeting. She knew not to take it for granted, and never would. Even to this day, she couldn’t believe her luck.

“What?” Roy asked worriedly.

Riza chuckled. “Olivier’s phone call makes sense now.”

“What?” His question was sharp. “What did she say?”

Bless him, he sounded so worried.

“Nothing to worry about,” she reassured him. In his shoes, Riza would be freaking out right about now too, so did her best to reassure him. “She just called two minutes ago to let me know this “news” had dropped. It was just a head’s up, and to let me know that it’s not true.”

Roy let out a long sigh. “You know I would never do that, right?”

“Roy…” This went far deeper than she initially thought. “Of course, I do. You don’t need to worry about that,” she assured him kindly. “There’s a reason I don’t do social media, and it’s because of all the shit like this that happens on it.”

Another sigh left him. She could practically see him wringing out his hair in his hands to try and relieve himself of the stress this had caused him. He was worried she’d seen the news and thought he was cheating on her.

Riza wasn’t lying when she revealed this was exactly why she wasn’t on social media. The media did nothing but ruin people’s lives, and the fact they were trying to do it to Roy made her angry. He was the best person in the world. He was so kind, so funny, and so caring to everyone. Riza had seen it in action. He didn’t deserve this to happen to him.

“I know…”

“Do you want me to come over now?” she asked. If the roles were reversed, she’d probably want to see him so they could talk it over in person.

“Would you mind?”

“Of course, not,” she replied, standing from her couch. She began to tidy up her living room, putting her lyrics notepad in her holdall by the door, packing it to go to Roy’s. “I’ll be about an hour and a half. I just need to let Hayate out.”

“Okay.” He still sounded so worried. She made the decision to pick up some wine and snacks on the way. They needed a night in, and although the plan was for Roy to cook dinner for them both, this news may have skewed those plans somewhat. However, she’d be happy with a takeout, so long as she was with him.

“Roy, honestly, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Okay. I love you,” he added earnestly.

“I love you too,” she smiled, unable to stop herself.

Ending the call, she hurried up in her packing, locking away her guitar, then called for Hayate to go outside.

* * *

He hadn’t been able to concentrate at all. Hughes had text him and asked if he’d seen the “news” and Roy felt a lead weight drop in his stomach. The photo they’d used was of Roy and Riza leaving the ball last night, but it was angled so that no one could see her face, but it was clear it was him. He remembered that moment. He’d been helping her walk down the stairs at the front of the ballroom carefully. It had been raining during the event and he didn’t want her to fall, as her heels didn’t have good grip on their soles. A gust of wind blew her hair over her face, obscuring it. The media had latched onto that and had declared proudly that he and Olivier Armstrong were dating.

Because, of course, there was only one woman in the world with long blonde hair.

It had angered him. Very much so. How dare they spread lies like this?

Olivier text him shortly afterwards.

_There’s no way that would ever happen btw._

Roy felt the same way. Olivier was nice enough, but… No. He wasn’t attracted to her at all. She was a beautiful woman, but her personality just didn’t mesh well with his. Plus, she wasn’t interested in the slightest. And, more importantly, Roy had Riza.

He bit his lip as he waited in his office. She’d told him not to worry but he’d never be able to relax until she was in front of him and he could _see_ that it was all right.

“Hey,” Riza greeted suddenly, drawing him from his thoughts. She entered his office at Ignis Bar with a stunning smile, ushering Hayate inside before her.

“Riza,” he greeted. His mouth opened to continue, but nothing came out. Fear gripped his heart, afraid that this stupid media post and the vultures that had stirred it up had ruined what he had with her. He wanted to go over there and wrap her in his arms, but something held Roy back.

Her smile was bright as she set her bags down. She approached him and Roy just watched. There was nothing in her eyes that told Roy she was angry or upset. Riza greeted him the same way she did every time. Her arms looped around his neck and she kissed him happily.

“Good afternoon.”

“Uh, hi.” His response was flat and Riza was able to pick up on his inner turmoil. Her hands slid down to his hands, running down his arms, and she gripped them tightly.

“I saw the post. Denny showed me it when I arrived,” she shrugged. “Bless him, he was so worried about me,” she chuckled. “These people online will latch onto anything, won’t they?”

Her tone was so casual. She truly didn’t seem bothered by it, which Roy was glad about. After all, who would want news that their boyfriend was dating someone else plastered all over the internet? Sometimes Roy was just waiting for Riza to realise just how much of a hassle this was for her. When moments like this hit, he was a ball of anxious energy.

“It’s not true,” he blurted out without thinking.

She looked up at him, surprised. “Roy… I know that. I’m _in_ the picture.”

“I’m sorry, I…” He sighed, pulling away from her. He walked over to the windows in his office, looking down on the bar below. His hands gripped the decorative dresser in front of it, his knuckles turning white as he rested his weight against it.

A hand was placed on his back in comfort.

“I’m sorry this has happened. You don’t deserve this,” he added, his voice hoarse.

“What are you talking about?” she asked gently.

Roy bowed his head and closed his eyes. When he lifted it, he turned to face Riza. He faced the wonderful woman who owned his heart completely, seeing no judgement or irritation, just concern which was beginning to shift into real worry.

“You don’t need to go through this.”

“I’m… I’m not going through anything, Roy.”

“They’re saying that your boyfriend is dating someone else. Everyone will believe it!” he exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

“But… I don’t care.”

“What?”

“I don’t care what all those people think.”

“Half the world thinks I’m dating Olivier Armstrong, and you’re okay with that? You don’t care?” He couldn’t believe it, and it showed in his tone.

Riza shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.” Her hand gripped his tightly. “What I meant was the people that matter to me know the truth. No one even _knows_ we’re dating, Roy,” she reminded him softly. “Remember that. It’s not like they’re saying you’re cheating on me with her. It’s… Well, it’s not harmless,” she corrected herself. “However, it’s not a big deal. These people will latch onto _anything_ to stir up trouble. Don’t let them.”

He watched her expression, noting how she was earnest in the way she spoke, trying to get him to believe what she was saying. There was no betrayal in her eyes and Roy finally let himself relax.

“All right. I won’t.”

“Easier said than done, I know,” she smirked. “But the people that mean the most to me know the truth. _That’s_ what matters.” Her head cocked to the side. “You know… We could set the record straight.”

“How?”

“What about posting a selfie on… whatever that photo app is called.”

That… Was a great idea. It would definitely solve his problems about this whole fiasco.

“I love you, and the way you think.”

Riza beamed at him. “Come on then, Mr. Famous Man. What one will you choose?”

“A new one,” he smiled, drawing his phone from his pocket and unlocking the screen. He opened the camera and wrapped his arms around Riza’s shoulders tightly. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and he heard her giggle. Snapping the photo, she scolded him lightly.

“Don’t use that one,” she continued to laugh.

“Why not?”

“I wasn’t ready!”

“Look at you, though.” He opened the recent photos and showed her it. It was stunning and one he would cherish for the rest of his life. Riza looked so free and happy. “You look beautiful.”

“A good one,” she beamed. “One where people can actually see my face. Then there’s no more confusion.”

“I’m surprised you’re so on board with this,” Roy mused. “You don’t like social media.”

“I don’t, but this whole thing is obviously upsetting you, and if this makes it right and eases that worry for you, then I’m completely on board.”

Roy turned to look at her. The love he felt for Riza Hawkeye was swelling in his chest, threatening to burst forth. He was so overwhelmed he felt his knees shake. Right there, on the spot, he almost asked her to marry him. She was so perfect in every way and Roy never wanted to be apart from her again.

“Thank you,” he murmured, sincere as he turned his attention to his phone, opening the camera app again.

“If it makes you happy then let’s do it.”

He kissed her again, setting his phone on top of his desk, the photo forgotten in a hurry. Riza sighed against him, her hands pressing against his neck while her fingers tangled in his hair. A growl rumbled in his chest as she tugged on his black tresses.

“Photo first,” Riza panted once they’d broken apart long enough for her to speak. “Later,” she smirked, looking up at him with sultry eyes. Roy would have lost it right there and then if she hadn’t pulled away.

“Is that a promise?” he asked, his voice husky.

Riza smirked. “Absolutely.”

Roy grinned and pecked her cheek. “All right. Serious photo time.”

They took a few, ending up in a fit of giggles as they ended up pulling stupid expressions with one another. They were in peals of laughter by the end of it, too lost in the joy of each other to focus on taking a serious photo.

After calming down, they eventually caught their breath, sitting on the couch in his office to try and pick one for Roy to post.

“That one,” Riza smiled. “That’s my favourite.”

Roy was inclined to agree. They both looked so happy together and the lighting was perfect. “Okay.” He opened the app and pulled up the photo. “What will the caption be?”

“I have no idea. I’m not good at things like that.”

“Hm… What about…” Roy thumbs moved across the touch screen, typing out what just popped into his mind in that moment.

_Her name isn’t Olivier. It’s Riza._

“I’m not good at these things either,” Roy replied nervously, showing her the caption. She was almost leaning over him to see, the back of her head almost obscuring his vision, but Roy didn’t mind. He could smell her shampoo, and the smell that was wholly _Riza_. It soothed him for the moment, and he inhaled deeply, letting is wash over his senses.

“Sounds good,” Riza smiled, turning to face him, suddenly very close to his face.

Hitting post, Roy placed the phone on his knee and waited.

“What now?”

“Just wait,” he reassured her knowingly.

The comments pinged in one after the other at a ferocious rate. Roy caught a few of them, and they seemed mostly positive, however he frowned when a few bad ones caught his eye.

_Who?_

_Who’s that?_

_She’s pretty!_

_Omg I hate her already._

_How dare she steal him from Olivier!_

Those last two made Riza laugh as she leaned back in her seat, but Roy frowned. How small minded these poor people must be. It irritated him. How dare they say that about Riza?

“Where’s the delete comment button?” Roy muttered to himself, checking every option on the app.

Riza chuckled. “You’re sweet.” She pecked his cheek. “Don’t let them get to you,” she reminded him. Patting his knee, she stood when Hayate whined at the door. He looked back at Riza, shifting his paws. “I’m going to take Hayate out to pee.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked, pocketing his phone. He was half tempted to delete the photo already so he wouldn’t see the hateful comments towards Riza.

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled. “See you in a few.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday aoife!!! i hope you have the best day because you deserve it <3

When Riza said “see you in a few”, Roy thought she’d only be a couple of minutes. Hayate didn’t take that long to do his business. Just as he was contemplating going to get her, Jean entered his office hurriedly.

“You need to go out front,” he urged, expression worried.

“Why?” Roy asked, standing from his desk chair, ready for action.

“The paps are here.”

 _Riza_.

He took the stairs two at a time and exited his bar to the flash of cameras. They blinded him like always, but he wasn’t interested.

Luckily, he’d installed security outside his bar from day one. Being a famous celebrity meant there were always paparazzi outside Ignis. They had to remain behind a barrier and maintain a certain distance from the entrance to the bar, otherwise Roy would have them arrested. It was some loophole his mother had managed to find, and Roy wasn’t going to complain, especially when they could be so vicious on occasion. They were always desperate to get a word from him, but Roy ignored them. He was never interested in the vultures. All staff used the back entrance and by the time night rolled around, the paparazzi were uninterested in waiting around any longer. Most of them went home because there was never anyone famous as the live entertainment at Roy’s bar, like they so desperately hoped there would be.

“Roy Mustang!” they called, shoving phones in his direction. He was too busy looking for Riza. Roy knew better than to call her name out loud, so remained quiet. He began to worry when he wasn’t able to spot her.

“When did you start dating Olivier Armstrong?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“When can we expect the wedding?”

At the last one he turned around and re-entered his bar, where the paparazzi wouldn’t be able to follow.

“Jean, where –”

Riza was standing beside Jean, Hayate by her side.

Roy approached hurriedly, placing his hands on her shoulders and taking a close look at both her eyes, trying to decipher if anything was wrong.

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly, sincerely.

“Yeah… Why wouldn’t I be?” She looked positively bewildered.

“Jean said you’d been caught up in the paparazzi outside,” he stated, his worry bleeding through. Roy didn’t want her dealing with those vultures and especially not on her own. Not about anything that concerned them both.

Riza looked between him and Jean, clutching Hayate’s leash in her hands. Her brow furrowed in confusion. “I saw them when I left out front, but I just walked around the back.” She suddenly looked amused. “They thought I was someone important when I opened the door, but they put down the cameras when they saw me and looked disappointed.” She snickered. “That was a nice feeling, actually.”

“You said she had been,” Roy accused, turning his attention to Jean.

“I said the paps were here.” Jean shrugged. “She left that way, so I thought she might have been caught up in it.” He was unapologetic, and Roy was glad. It was good to know that Jean was looking out for her.

“You came looking for me?” she asked. Jean had already left to go back behind the bar, and Riza stepped forward towards Roy.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let you face them alone. They’re only here to ask about the whole Olivier thing anyway, and I didn’t want you to be ambushed.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him lightly, a smile spreading across her face. “That was very sweet of you.”

“Of course, Riza. And if you ever do now that the photo is out there, just give me a call. I’ll help you if you need it.”

“Duly noted.” Another peck on his cheek, then she turned, waiting for him expectantly, so they could both return to his office.

Roy finished up quickly in his office and grabbed Riza’s hand as they snuck out the back of his bar quickly, swinging their hands together. They would head back to his place, each of them taking their cars, then would get a taxi in to town tonight so they could have a few drinks after Riza’s performance. He was excited to cook dinner for her too. It was always a treat to be able to do domestic tasks with Riza by his side.

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?” she asked as they approached her car. Her expression was radiant, and Roy was stunned for a second, taken aback by her beauty once more. His mouth opened to reply, but no words left him. Riza raised both eyebrows, laughing to herself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I…” He’d managed to compose himself, finally. “I was just taken aback by how beautiful you were,” he replied truthfully. It was his turn to laugh when he saw how red her cheeks turned. Pecking her cheek, Roy was unapologetic as he beamed at her. “Diner is a surprise. See you soon?” he asked.

“See you soon,” she confirmed, peeking up at him through her fringe. She still wasn’t used to being complimented, especially not on her looks, but Roy made it his mission to mention it to her at least once a day. It was only the truth, after all.

They shared a quick kiss then went to their respective cars. Roy already hated being apart from her and couldn’t wait until they reached his apartment.

Arriving at the same time, their hands were drawn together like magnets as they approached the lift to Roy’s apartment.

“So, Chef Roy,” Riza teased with a grin as she placed her overnight bag on the floor by his door. “You won’t even give me a clue about what’s on the menu for tonight?”

Roy shook his head, noting she was still holding a bag that felt like it had some weight in it. “Nope. It’s a surprise.”

 _And that’s not the only surprise for tonight,_ he thought to himself, his palms sweating. He had a question to ask her, but wanted to wait until after they’d ate.

“Is there a special occasion?” she queried innocently as she approached his kitchen with the same bag.

 _Yes_.

“No,” he replied smoothly, following close behind. He was curious about what was in this bag. What had she bought? “I only want to treat my wonderful girlfriend.”

She tossed a radiant smile over her shoulder and placed the bag on top of the counter.

“Although,” Roy added, taking a seat at the stool around his breakfast bar. “I _am_ curious about what you’ve brought with you.”

Riza pulled out a bottle of red wine and two large packets of crisps. Her voice turned softer when she spoke.

“You sounded so worried on the phone about what had happened with Olivier, so I wanted to bring something in case you weren’t feeling up to cooking and wanted to talk through things.” She glanced up at him. “I thought we could order in and then pig out on crisps and wine when we got back from the bar.”

Roy blinked at her. She had been so thoughtful.

Even now, his stomach twisted painfully with anxiety over what might have happened and how Riza could have reacted to the news that everyone thought he was dating Olivier. It still didn’t sit right with him, what the media did, and he was still worried. Was she _really_ okay with it? Riza reassured him she was, but this was just the beginning. With Riza in the spotlight even more now, things were bound to get worse with the media. It shouldn’t, but Roy had been in this business too long to be so naïve to think it wouldn’t.

“What?” she asked when he didn’t reply for a long moment, only stared at her.

“Oh, uh,” Roy stuttered, snapping out of it. “Nothing, sorry,” he replied sheepishly. “That was very thoughtful of you, thank you.” His thanks were as sincere as he could make them. He was surprised by the gesture, but only because he hadn’t expected her to think of something like that. Most girls he’d been with had picked up on anything the media posted, thinking it was true and leading them to believe he was cheating on them for some reason. It was never true, and Riza didn’t jump to conclusions and had seen the best in him. It was a refreshing change, especially in this industry and with his lifestyle.

Roy stood from his stool and approached her. Riza watched expectantly and didn’t move from her spot. He hugged her tight to his chest, giving her a quick squeeze, but didn’t pull away. He was pleased to note her arms rose to wrap around his torso equally as tight, and it reinforced his love for this woman in his heart. He loved her so much, and if something were to tear her away from him, or if she realised he was too much hassle and stress to be with because of his status, then it would definitely kill him. He now realised that his whole heart belonged to her, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman in his arms.

Baby steps first, though.

“What’s this for?” Riza asked, her voice muffled against his chest.

“I love you, Riza.” Roy cleared his throat, surprised at the emotion that had been lodged in there. He squeezed her tight. “You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve it,” she replied without hesitation. Pulling away, she looked up at him with the softest smile on her face. He melted on the spot.

“I’m lucky to have such a thoughtful and understanding girlfriend,” he added, slightly nervous. Roy didn’t know how long the understanding part would last for. Being in the limelight took its toll on relationships, and Roy had more than enough experience of that.

“I like to think this is the standard.” She cocked her head. “Although something tells me this hasn’t been in the past for you.”

He glanced away from her, casting his gaze to nowhere in particular to his side. His eyes landed on the bottle of wine on the counter.

“Being famous…” He trailed off, struggling to find the right words. “It’s not a walk in the park. People will talk and some will try to turn us against each other.” He swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. “I just…” Roy sighed.

“What is it, Roy?” Riza murmured, turning his head gently by the chin so that he was facing her completely.

“I don’t want that to happen,” he whispered. Right now, that was his biggest fear.

“It won’t,” Riza replied firmly. “I won’t let it. Don’t let what happened get to you, Roy.”

“It’s hard,” he admitted.

This was the first time he’d revealed something like this to someone other than his mother. She knew all about his struggles and hardships with relationships in general after he’d become famous. Not just romantic ones, although there hadn’t been many. That had quickly stopped after his second girlfriend went crazy because some trashy magazine had falsely posted they were having “relationship troubles”. It was completely made up, however she’d lived and breathed that rubbish and treated it like gospel. She left him angrily after that, and Roy didn’t bother anymore. It was too much work. That’s why he couldn’t believe his luck he’d met someone as wonderful as Riza Hawkeye.

Riza offered him a sympathetic smile. “I know.”

He huffed another sigh and slid his hands down, so they were resting on her hips. “It’s always been hard for me to keep people around. Everything about me takes its toll on them at one point and they always leave.”

Silence descended over the kitchen. Even Hayate was quiet, although in the moment, Roy had completely forgotten about him.

“Are you waiting for that to happen again?” Riza asked quietly.

Glancing up, Roy resisted the urge to bite his lip because it would give his answer away. He saw Riza’s head had dipped as she tried to catch his eye.

He nodded. It was tiny, but it was there. He couldn’t admit it out loud. It terrified him too much, losing Riza.

“I understand.” Roy watched as her expression turned sympathetic. “I’ve been through the same thing. At school I was the quiet kid who didn’t have any friends because my father was a “weirdo”, and by association, so was I,” she shrugged. “The only friends I have are Rebecca, Izumi and Sig, and my old music teacher.” Her expression turned fond at the mention of the teacher. She’d never spoken about them before. “It’s a small circle, but it’s with the best people, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. At one time, I was just waiting for them all to leave like everyone else, but they didn’t. They stuck around and supported me like no one else had ever done before.”

“How do you do it?” he asked. She mentioned before that she didn’t care what people thought. Roy, in general, was the same, but when something like this happened to someone he cared about, he couldn’t help but worry about what they thought and if things were okay between them.

“I learned very early on not to care. If I did, I would cry my eyes out, which I hated doing. After I learned not to, my childhood became easier, but it was a hard road getting there. However,” she added, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a rush. She smiled up at him. “It’s done me the world of good. I was so self-conscious and had very low self esteem at school. Once I stopped caring, I was finally able to move forward. And, after everything I’ve gone through, it all led me to you.” Her smile was even brighter this time. “And I’m happy with that.”

Roy crushed her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

“I love you,” Roy whispered in Riza’s ear, his breath caressing her skin. She shivered at the sensation, unable to help herself, and squeezed him tighter. He obviously needed it.

Riza understood his worry and concern over what had happened with the media. It wasn’t fair to him though. He didn’t deserve to be treated that way, and Riza knew it was going to get worse now their relationship was out in the open. It _shouldn’t_ matter, but Riza wasn’t stupid. She knew they’d be scrutinised over everything, but there was a reason she didn’t have social media. If she couldn’t see it, she didn’t have to worry about it.

“I’ll never leave you because of what someone online tells me. I’ll always come to you about it,” she reassured him, rubbing her hands up and down his back. “Plus,” she chuckled. “I’d have to have social media for that to happen, and I don’t think that’s going to occur anytime soon. Especially not after today.”

She felt his body heave a sigh underneath her arms. “I know,” he murmured. He sounded ashamed and a bit embarrassed.

“I care about you Roy. I care _a lot_.” The grip on her tightened and she smiled to herself. “I won’t jeopardise that by jumping to conclusions. I’m like you. I don’t want to mess this up, and I don’t want to lose you either. I’d never forgive myself if I acted like that and it ruined everything for us.”

Riza placed her palms on his cheeks, guiding his head out the crook of her neck. She met his gaze head on and didn’t shy away from the eyes begging her to continue to reassure him, for his own peace of mind.

“I’m in this for the long run.” Her tone was firm, and she felt a boldness creep up on her. “I… I hope you are too,” she finished after letting loose a breath in a rush.

“Definitely.”

His lips descended on hers quickly and Riza was powerless to stop it. Not that she would. His hands caressed up and down her sides, driving her crazy, which made her tug at his shirt to remove it from his waistband.

Things were escalating as he began to walk backwards, pushing her with him, but maintaining a tight grip around her waist so she wouldn’t fall. Her back hit the wall and she moaned.

“Dinner,” she gasped, finally able to find her breath.

“You want food now?” he chuckled against her neck, not letting up on his assault there with his lips.

“We need to have it soon or –” She was cut short by her own gasp when his teeth nipped at the vein in his neck.

“We’ve got time,” he dismissed, his breath tickling her neck. Riza’s hands lifted to rest on his shoulders, fingers digging in hard to find purchase and to spur him on even more.

“Not really –”

Her argument was cut short as his lips covered hers once again, silencing her. Once they broke apart for breath, Riza opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes and expression hungry with desire.

“We’ll make time.” It was a statement, but Roy still held back, like he was waiting for her to agree with him before things progressed.

Riza nodded. As she did so, she gripped his shoulders tight and pulled him back towards her. Roy lifted her as they kissed, hooking her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom, kicking the bedroom door closed with his foot. They were lost to one another underneath the satin sheets of his bed.

Once parted, they lay in Roy’s bed, basking in the presence of one another. Riza didn’t want to leave this bed. She didn’t want to leave _him_. She knew driving back to her apartment alone tomorrow night would be painful. It was becoming harder and harder every time to leave him, and Riza had only started to notice in the last week or so.

She snuggled into his side and Roy wrapped his arms around her, but not before lifting the sheet to cover their exposed bodies.

“I love you,” she murmured into his side. A pleased smile was unstoppable as she felt him shift and press a kiss to the top of her head. Leaving him tomorrow would be agony.

“I love you so much it’s unbearable sometimes.” His reply made her melt next to him.

She’d never felt so loved by someone before. Not only that, he was her biggest supporter. From day one he’d accepted her based on her talent alone – not that she thought she had much else to offer, but apparently so – and helped her with everything she needed, from stage setups, to helping her pick between Central City and Armstrong Records. Maes had been crestfallen she’d chosen Armstrong over him but didn’t complain.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, ghosting his fingers up and down her arm.

“I always wondered…”

“Yeah?”

“When you accepted me as a regular artist at your bar… Did you know you liked me then?”

She heard him shift his head, no doubt cocking it in thought.

“I found your voice absolutely incredible. I fell in love with it immediately.” She felt her face heating up. “And the next morning I played your EP for hours and just listened to it. I was smitten,” he chuckled, not ashamed to admit it. “Then I couldn’t stop thinking about _you_ , and the way you sang. You were so endearing and the way you dressed was so refreshing from all the other artists I’d seen.”

“What was I wearing?” For the life of her she couldn’t remember but wanted to see if Roy did.

“It was a pair of skinny jeans and a plain hoodie. It was a nice change from the too expensive suits and the people caked in makeup.”

“What’s wrong with that?” she queried.

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” he stressed. “It was the people. They were only dressed up like that to try and impress me, but I didn’t want that, I wanted good music and serious musicians. I didn’t want people doing the gig just for the chance to meet me, which has happened more than once.”

Now she understood. It must have been hard for him to get a serious business of the ground when people were only interested in meeting him, and not what he was trying to do.

“And that Sunday Maes told me he was going to offer you a deal – which meant you made a big impression on him, by the way – I was so excited. A part of me was happy for you and I tried to ignore the flipping of my stomach at the thought of seeing you again,” he chuckled.

“Wow,” Riza whispered. That _was_ quick.

“It was mostly just to see you perform again, but secretly I wanted to see you again too. You’re truly a vision when you play, Riza, and every time I witness it, I fall in love with you all over again.” Her cheeks turned pink again and her happy smile returned.

“What about you?” he asked.

“I remember leaving the coffee shop and finding the note you gave me for my EP and was confused about where it had come from. I’d completely forgotten you’d bought it.”

“You forgot about me that fast?” he joked, lifting his shoulder so her head, which was resting on it, was nudged upwards.

“For your information,” she fired back, but with no bite to her tone. “I got home at one o’clock in the morning then was up at five for work on the Sunday. I didn’t have a chance to think about you.”

Roy hugged her against the side of his body. “Hopefully that life is behind you now,” he replied carefully, sounding like he hoped it was the right thing to say.

“Fingers crossed,” Riza agreed. “Anyway, I remembered thinking you were very good looking, but I really liked your smile. And you were so sweet and made me feel so welcome for playing at your bar. I’d never had that experience before. From then on, I fell for you slowly, but it was inevitable.”

“I’m glad things turned out for the best.” She hummed in agreement, shifting so she was more comfortable against him. “And I was thinking…” Roy added, trailing off and sounding uncertain.

“About what?” Riza prompted him.

Roy sat up, gently moving so Riza could move as well. He was facing her completely, the sheet draped across his lap while Riza pulled it tighter around her exposed body. She shivered in the cool air.

“Actually, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…”

“That sounds dangerous,” she joked. Riza had no idea where that joke came from. Roy blinked at her, then laughed, slightly in disbelief.

“Thanks,” he replied sarcastically, but he was grinning.

“You’re welcome,” was her sweet reply.

“No, but seriously, I have been thinking a lot about us. We both love each other, and I don’t know about you, but when you leave here on a Sunday night, or after I leave your apartment, it’s one of the hardest things I have to do.”

Riza nodded in agreement. “It’s the same for me.”

“So… What about if we… Lived together? Here?”

His question didn’t fully register with her and Riza just stared at him, still waiting for his _real_ question. Was that it…? Was he… asking her to move in with him?

No…

He _was_.

Roy awaited her answer, shifting in place.

“If you don’t want to, and want to keep your apartment, I completely understand. I just thought it might be easier for you seeing as Armstrong Records is only a short drive from here instead of over an hour, and –”

“Roy.” She cut off his rambling, her brain finally catching up. He froze, watching her almost fearfully. He was scared he’d overstepped things and she’d say no.

Riza’s heart was racing in her chest. She wanted to jump for joy. She wanted to cry. She wanted _more than anything_ to move in with him.

“Let’s do it.”

It was his turn to stare at her and blink while he registered her answer.

Roy surged to his knees and cupped her cheeks in his hands, kissing her fiercely. She laughed against him, losing her balance so they both fell back on the bed.

“Thank you,” he breathed, staring lovingly into her eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me,” she giggled.

“No, but I do, because you’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

“Then I’ll say thank you to you for the same thing,” she grinned.

They almost went for round two when Riza broke apart for a breath, pushing Roy off her playfully.

“We need something to eat,” Riza reminded him.

“Can’t you be on the menu.” Roy waggled his eyebrows suggestively then laughed as she threw a pillow at him. He caught it and rolled over onto his back while Riza sat up and started to dress herself.

“No, and I’m starving. You wanted to make me dinner, roomie, so get to it.”

Roy hopped out of bed, half clothed, with a beaming smile. He saluted sharply like a soldier. “Aye, aye, captain.”

Riza rolled her eyes and laughed at his antics as he marched out the room. As she dressed herself, Riza heard him whistling a tune.

 _Roomie_ … She almost started crying at the thought of moving in with Roy. He had become her home. He was her haven, and she couldn’t _wait_ to live every day with him from now on. She pressed a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. A happy one, though.

Hayate walked through now that the bedroom door was open. He whined up at Riza, his ears pulling back.

“Hey, boy,” she greeted, sniffing and laughing to herself. “Welcome to your new home.”


	19. Chapter 19

Roy sighed as he was dragged from his peaceful sleep. He smiled at the memory of Riza falling asleep in his arms the night before. He’d never felt more at peace. In response, his arm curled, trying to pull her closer to his body, but it just moved through thin air. Frowning, he opened his eyes and looked blearily around his bedroom. She was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up, Roy rubbed his face tiredly, checking the time. It was six thirty in the morning.

“Hey, Riza, you out here?” he called as he padded into his living room.

“In here,” she called softly from his kitchen.

Rounding the corner Roy had never been met with a more beautiful sight. There, perched atop a stool by his breakfast bar, sat his girlfriend with one leg perched on the foot bar below her, and the other curled underneath her body. Her long hair was swept over one shoulder, cascading down her front as she read a newspaper. In her hand was a steaming cup of coffee, and to her right was a plate with toast crumbs littering it. Hayate was dozing by her feet, curled into a tight ball and sighing happily.

“Good morning,” he grinned, approaching the breakfast bar after he remembered how to breathe and how to walk.

“Good morning,” she greeted, her smile dazzling him for a second.

Roy pulled her in for a kiss, tasting the coffee on her tongue and a hint of butter from her toast.

“Hey, roomie.” A silly smile spread across her face as she giggled and said it back to him. He couldn’t help it. He was just too damn happy.

“You’re up early,” Roy commented, reaching up and pulling a mug from his cupboard so he could make his own cup of coffee.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” There was a hint of concern in there, afraid she’d been the reason for his early rise.

“You were as quiet as a mouse. I woke up and noticed you weren’t there, so I came out to find you.”

“Sorry,” she smiled sheepishly. “I’ve always been an early riser.”

“I guess I’ll just have to get used to it,” he announced, and he couldn’t think of anything better. Riza, of course, began to worry herself.

“Oh no, it’s okay,” she reassured him. “I can –”

“Riza,” he interrupted. “It would be my pleasure.” Her smile was bashful as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Roy’s happiness swelled inside his chest when he noticed her cheeks turning slightly pink. “Plus, it means I get to spend more time with you.”

Roy couldn’t stop smiling all throughout breakfast. They chatted away as he ate, and Roy noticed just how excited and nervous she was about her first day at Armstrong Records.

Yesterday, Sunday, they’d moved all her things from her apartment into his. It didn’t take long, she didn’t have a lot, which she appeared to be quite reserved about.

“I don’t mind, Riza,” he smiled. “It’s all _you_ , and that’s what matters.”

He’d also finally met Izumi and Sig Curtis. He’d heard so much about them that it was an honour to finally meet them. Izumi ushered him in with the promise of a coffee and a sweet treat on the house, which he insisted on paying for, of course. Her kind smile and warmth made him feel at ease immediately. Her husband, on the other hand, was silent. Sig was a mammoth of a man, who didn’t say much, just stared at Roy intently throughout the whole thing. He tried not to squirm in his chair, feeling like a teenager under scrutiny from his girlfriend’s father.

“Wait,” Sig announced, speaking for the first time since greeting. He pulled out his phone and flicked through a few things, leaving Roy in a state of anticipation and unease. “That’s you, right?” He turned the phone towards him, and Roy saw his Wikipedia page pulled up.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he cringed, expecting the usual reaction he got when people realised his identity. Although, Sig Curtis didn’t seem like the type to squeal in happiness.

“I _knew_ I’d seen your face before!” Izumi announced with a grin. “God, that’s been bothering me the _whole_ time.” She relaxed before him, her smile turning kind. “Now it all makes sense. You didn’t tell me you were dating someone _famous_ , Riza!” she accused lightly with a laugh.

Riza stuttered, trying to think of some excuse, while Sig grasped Roy gently by the shoulder, guiding him away from the conversation.

“You love her, right?” he asked, his piercing eyes meeting Roy’s.

Roy swallowed, trying not to think about how he felt like he was staring into the eyes of a bear. “I do, sir.”

“Treat her right. Promise me that.”

“I will,” Roy vowed sincerely. “I will try my best to make her the happiest person alive.”

Sig eyed him, his eyes narrowing before his face relaxed. Then, in a tone much softer than Roy would have expected from the man, he continued. “You already have,” he announced. Under his bushy moustache, Roy even saw a smile.

Roy blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve seen it happen. Riza worked herself into the ground and I hated to see it, but after meeting you she has come out of her shell and has taken more time for herself. I’m thinking you brought that out in her.”

“I couldn’t take the credit for that, sir. That was all Riza.”

“Yes, but it’s because you’ve loved her. There’s been such a big change over the last few months. She practically runs out the door to get to your place or to a gig at your bar. You’ve made her happy.”

Roy was reeling as they walked out of the coffee shop after their farewells.

“What was Sig talking to you about?” Riza asked, looking over her shoulder and offering one final wave to who was essentially her adoptive parents.

“Oh, um, nothing much,” he shrugged. He couldn’t think of a more eloquent response, because he was still thrown by what Sig had said. All he wanted to do was make Riza happy and to love her unconditionally. Had he really made that much of difference in her life? “Guy stuff,” he added lamely.

Riza snorted and opened the car door. Everything she owned fit snugly into her small car, although they’d unfortunately had to leave Hayate at Roy’s place in order to make everything fit.

“Liar,” she pouted.

Roy watched as she pulled away from the pavement, still amused at their conversation.

He thought back to when he’d first met her. She’d been shy and reserved. When she met his eyes in conversation it was only for a brief second before she glanced away, to somewhere else on his face, avoiding direct contact. She would open her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out and she’d dismiss it completely. Blushes covered her cheeks every time he complimented her, and it was met with a quiet thanks, almost as if she didn’t believe him. Now, it was met with a roll of her eyes, but a kiss and a bright smile.

She had changed. Of course, he would never take the credit for it. That _was_ all Riza, but… It spoke volumes of how comfortable she was with him now. It made him happier than anyone could ever know.

“I love you,” he announced, grasping her hand from the steering wheel gently and giving it a smile.

The most beautiful smile lit up her face as she glanced over at him, taking her eyes off the road for a second. “I love you too, Roy.” She squeezed his hand in return, then regrettably, Roy let go so she could continue to drive.

In that moment, he just wanted to hold her in her arms and live there forever. He never wanted to let her go.

* * *

Riza walked out of Armstrong Records felling slightly giddy. That day had been filled with nothing but tours of the building, meeting the team she’d be working with, and meetings upon meetings. It was quite dull. If she hadn’t been so excited about the fact her life was finally starting to take shape in the way she wanted it to, she might have fallen asleep during that meeting.

The one thing she did miss, was her old friend guiding her professional movements in the industry. Although it was just a part-time job and she did it out of her own pocket, Rebecca was still very sad about the fact she would no longer be her manager.

“It’s the end of an era,” she’d sniffed over the phone, while Riza sat in Roy’s apartment that night, looking through the welcome pack Olivier Armstrong had given her.

“Actually,” Riza ventured, flipping over the folder in front of her, revealing another one underneath.

The lift dinged behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. Roy walked in, tossing his car keys into a bowl and dumping his rucksack on the floor. She waved and felt love burst forth in her chest when a grin lit up his face. That happiness he showed was all for her. Sometimes it didn’t feel real.

“Yeah?” Rebecca prompted when she’d been silent for a moment, too distracted by her boyfriend.

“They approached me with a proposition today,” Riza continued.

Said boyfriend made a beeline for her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind. He kissed her temple and Riza’s breath caught in her throat as Roy’s breath skated over her skin. There was a snicker from him and Riza swatted him away, but not without a happy smile. As he pouted, Riza stuck her tongue out at him and returned to her conversation with her friend.

“Riza, I’m on the edge of my damn seat here.”

“Sorry, Roy just got home.”

“ _Oh_. Well, if you two need some _alone time_ –”

“No, we’re fine. He’s just being a menace.” She raised her eyebrow at Roy, then burst out laughing at the look of shock on his face as he placed a hand over his chest, offended.

“I bet,” Rebecca snickered. “ _Anyway_ , what do you need?” she asked.

Roy sauntered off with a huff into his bedroom. _Their bedroom_ , she thought with a grin, admiring the view as he walked away from her.

“Well… I put forth my ideas on how I wanted to run things – they asked me for that, by the way – and…” Riza took a deep breath, steeling herself for her friend’s reaction. She wasn’t sure how Rebecca would take it. “Alex Armstrong asked if you wanted to come on board and still manage me.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone and Riza’s stomach twisted painfully.

“Rebecca?” she called worriedly.

Roy had returned from getting changed into sweats and a t-shirt and sat on the couch across from her. At her tone, he glanced up from his paperwork in concern.

“Oh… Oh my _God_ ,” she shrieked into the phone, making Riza jump about a foot in the air with a grimace at the volume in her ear.

“Rebecca?”

“Are you freaking _kidding_ me?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” Riza bit her lip, shooting Roy a worried look. “Is it a good thing?”

“ _Is it a good thing?_ ” she repeated in disbelief. Riza still wasn’t sure.

“What? What’s going on?” she heard a male voice ask through the phone. Wait… Was that _Jean_?

“Riza Hawkeye are you _seriously_ asking me to become your manager?”

“Um… Yes.”

“Yes!” she shouted through the phone. “Yes! A million times yes!”

“What’s going on?” Roy mouthed at her.

Riza relaxed, not noticing how tense her shoulders had been. She gave him a thumbs up, saying everything was okay.

“Did you seriously put in a good word for me?” Rebecca asked.

“Are you _crying_?” Riza asked incredulous.

“Of course, I am! I’m so happy!” she sobbed.

Riza sat there and blinked. Was she really that happy?

“Um, hello?” Jean spoke through the phone.

“Hey, Jean,” she greeted.

“Um… Rebecca threw the phone at me and is currently doing a happy dance in my living room, so you’ve got me to talk to for the minute.”

Oh... In _his_ living room, huh? Jean was suddenly gone, and a teary Rebecca replied to her.

“I can’t believe it. Are you _serious_?”

“I wouldn’t lie, Becca,” she quipped. “Not about something like this.”

“I know but… I’m honoured. You really want me to?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it. You’ve never steered me wrong before.” Riza smiled softly to herself, realising it was true. If Rebecca hadn’t been her manager, she would never have gotten the gig at Ignis and would’ve never met Roy. Of course, she wanted Rebecca on board. Plus, Riza knew she’d be straight with her and would hold nothing back. Riza needed that.

“I love you, Riza. Thank you so much!”

“She took the news well,” Roy chuckled once she was off the phone, a little teary herself. Riza wiped away the tears that had collected in the corner of her eyes.

“She did,” Riza laughed to herself, taking the tissue Roy offered her.

He moved from his couch hers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

“I’m glad. Rebecca will take no shit. She certainly didn’t from me when you first started… Well, once she recovered from who I was,” he chuckled to himself. “But that’s a good thing to have in this industry. Armstrong Records are generally very good and will protect you and your music first before their profits but still, it’s good to have someone asking all the right questions next to you.”

“Who did you have when you first started?”

“Maes. He’s been with me from day one and he was a godsend.”

“You’ll always be here too, right?” She cringed at how childish she sounded.

“Of course. I don’t plan on going anywhere. I’ll help you with whatever you need.”

Riza rested her head against his shoulder, curling her legs underneath herself. Hayate hopped up on the couch, padding into her lap and curling up into a ball. In the moment, Riza could not come up with a more perfect scene than the one she was in now. She felt so at peace she didn’t want to move.

“You okay?” Roy asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he hugged her tightly against his side.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I just didn’t expect her to be so happy about it.”

“I did.”

“You did?”

“Of course.” He sounded like it was completely obvious. “Rebecca would be thrilled to work with you. Anyone would.” She was quiet. Would they really? She didn’t quite believe him. “Plus, that night we had at the bar months ago she was preaching about how much she hated her job.”

“She was?” Riza frowned.

“I think you were at the bar. She was really happy for you of course, but she was sad she wouldn’t be able to go along for the ride with you.”

“She never told me,” Riza admitted quietly. Why didn’t Rebecca say anything?

Roy shrugged. “I don’t know why she didn’t, but she was very drunk that night,” he chuckled. “That was a good night, we should do it again.”

“I’d like that,” she admitted with a smile, cuddling closer to him. “I think they would too. Apparently, Rebecca and Jean are a thing now.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “They were at Jean’s house.”

“We could arrange it for this Saturday. You’ve not a gig and I’ve got no plans.”

“That sounds great,” she murmured, closing her eyes and relaxing in her boyfriend’s hold. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, making her smile. As she began to doze, she heard the sound of paper turning. Blearily, her eyes opened and noticed he was reading the newspaper. Riza didn’t remember seeing any newspapers around before. That’s why she nipped out to get one every morning. Where had this new one came from? Never mind, her tired and relaxed mind thought. That was something she’d ask him another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is roy the kind of boyfriend who'd buy the newspaper just bc his girlfriend read it? yes. yes he is.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look.... i KNOW i said this was a happy fic... but hear me out...

“I didn’t realise people still read the newspaper,” Roy quipped as Riza straightened from looking down at the shelf.

“I do. I like reading it.”

“Okay,” he chuckled, waiting for Riza to hand over the cens for it. He supposed that was fair. She still wasn’t the most up to date on technology and didn’t seem to have any desire to be either, so it made sense she’d still read the newspaper. The day she’d moved in he’d bought one just for the novelty. He forgot what it was like to read through it rather than on his phone. Plus, Riza appeared to like reading it over breakfast, so he knew it wouldn’t go to waste.

As they left the shop he squinted at the title through his sunglasses, noticing that it wasn’t even news from Central. “Eastern Times?”

Riza nodded, tucking it under her arm so she could reach out and take his hand while they continued their walk. His hand slipped into hers eagerly, wanting to feel the warmth of her touch and the softness of her skin again.

“I like to keep up with what’s happening back home.”

Roy looked at her as she stashed her purse in her jacket pocket, a smile spreading across his face. “Fair enough,” he agreed.

It was very early. Riza wasn’t joking when she said she was an early riser, but there was something beautiful about waking up with her as the dawn light was beginning to peak its way through his bedroom curtains, and Roy didn’t mind that one bit. The streets were mostly empty, but Roy had still donned a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses just to avoid the inevitable. He wanted to enjoy this morning stroll with Riza.

Once back in their apartment after a lovely walk, Roy began to prepare lunch for them both, bringing Riza a cup of tea before he started. There was music playing in the background and he hummed away to the tune, getting lost in his work and the sounds.

“Here we go, one ham and cheese toastie… Riza?”

He stopped, the smile falling from his lips when he saw Riza. She was sitting with a hand covering her mouth, staring down at the black and white page before her. Slowly, her head lifted, and she looked up at him, expression sombre and eyes wet.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, the plates almost clattering roughly onto the coffee table in his haste to kneel by her side and grasp both her hands in his tightly.

“My…” She cleared her throat, trying to rid the lump in it. She glanced at the newspaper in front of her, causing Roy to do the same. It was open at the obituaries page. “My old music teacher… She passed away a few days ago.”

Judging from her reaction the woman meant a lot to Riza. Roy didn’t know a lot about her past, he got snippets every now and again, but it was clear to see this woman played a large part in it. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away as another fell. Roy caught the second with his thumb, brushing it away.

“I’m so sorry, Riza,” he murmured, pulling her body against his. She fell against him, hugging one of his forearms tightly while the other hand still covered her mouth. She cried, barely making any noise, and Roy held her until she calmed down.

“Do you want to go to the funeral?” She nodded against him. “Okay, let’s go. When is it?”

“In three days. And it’s okay, you don’t –”

“Riza, I wouldn’t leave you to go alone. And I would be honoured to celebrate this woman’s life with you. She clearly meant a lot.”

“She did,” Riza whispered after a pause, her voice charged with emotion.

Roy itched to ask more about her, but on the one hand, he didn’t want to upset Riza further. On the other, he didn’t want to pry. It didn’t bother him that he didn’t know a lot about Riza’s past. If she didn’t want to tell him then that was more than okay, so long as she was happy.

“She meant a lot,” Riza breathed, letting out a long sigh. “She got me through a lot.”

“In what way?” Roy asked quietly and cautiously. He was pleased to discover Riza continued, rather than shy away from him.

“When I was eight – the same year my mother passed – my father sent me off to a music teacher. It was probably just so he could get rid of me for a few hours every Saturday.”

Roy’s body tensed. That didn’t sit well with him at all.

“I hated it at first. I didn’t want to be carted off to a tutor. I wanted to stay at home in my room and grieve for my mother. But Berthold had no time for things as trivial as grieving.”

His grip tightened on her, hugging her tighter to his chest. Everything she said made him hate this Berthold even more.

“However, Mrs. Rockbell was so lovely.” He could hear the sad smile in her voice. “She took me under her wing and after the first two lessons, it turned into a therapy session. She taught me how to let go of a lot of things that were bothering me and lose myself in the music.”

Roy could believe that. When she played, she appeared to be lost to it all and in her own little bubble. Her eyes closed and she blocked out the outside world, completely focussed on the music and the lyrics.

“Hour lessons turned into four-hour lessons and when my father wanted me to stop practicing music because he thought it was a waste of time, I pursued it myself with my own money. The thought of stopping made me feel ill.”

“What instruments did you learn to play?”

“It was piano and violin at first. I still have a violin in a case from her.” Riza’s breath hitched and Roy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Then, she introduced me to guitar and that was my favourite. She pushed me to keep going with music and to go against my father’s wishes. Some may say she was a bad influence,” Riza chuckled, sniffing afterwards and wiping her face. “But she helped me so much. Music got me through a very difficult time in my life, and so did she. I’ll always be grateful to her for it.”

“She sounds like a wonderful lady,” Roy commented, and he meant it.

“She was.” Her body shuddered underneath his arms and Roy gave her a tight squeeze once more.

“When is it, again?”

“On Friday,” Riza sniffed.

“Okay, I’ll make sure I’m free.”

“Are you sure?” Riza asked, biting her lip and looking up at him.

His smile was sincere as he pressed a hand to the side of her head, running his hands through her hair. “Of course. I want to be there for you.”

“Okay,” she whispered. “And thank you. It… It means a lot.”

Roy pressed a kiss to her forehead before bundling her up in his arms again. They lay there on the couch just holding one another, and Riza eventually drifted off to sleep after crying so much.

* * *

Riza wrung her hands in her lap as they approached the cemetery. Images of her mother’s funeral popped into her head, reminding her of how there was no one there to bid goodbye to her mother. Berthold had told no one, so it had just been him, Riza, and the minister. It was a sad affair, and Riza always thought her mother deserved better, but Berthold was so out of it, that was all he could manage.

Her nerves were a wreck inside her stomach. It was squeezing painfully, and she could feel herself already getting tearful. Roy broke through the fog of pain in her mind with just a squeeze of her hand. She turned to look at him in the driver’s seat, noticing a sympathetic smile on his face.

“You okay?” he asked quietly.

Taking a deep breath, Riza let it out in a rush. Roy was here. He’d support her through this.

“Yeah.”

He squeezed her hand then nodded to outside. “I need to go park the car. If you want, you can get out now and I’ll catch up?”

Riza nodded, climbing out of the car. As Roy pulled away – he was in a much more conspicuous car today, not his sports car – Riza noticed how there were so many people milling about everywhere. Most were clustered around a grave some distance away from her, so Riza made her way along the path to the gate nearby. She’d wait there for Roy to catch up.

“Riza?”

Turning her head, she was confused as to who would be calling her name here, of all places. Then, she spotted Edward Elric standing next to another teenage boy. Both were dressed in black suits with a shirt and black tie. Judging by the other boy’s features, she supposed this was the Alphonse Elric she’d heard so much about.

“Ed?”

“Are you here for the funeral?” he asked.

Riza nodded. “I am.”

“This is Al,” Ed introduced, confirming her thoughts.

“Hello,” Alphonse greeted with a smile.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Al.”

“How did you know Granny?” Edward asked, now all the niceties were said.

 _Granny_? Wait… Was Mrs. Rockbell Edward’s grandmother?

“Um,” Riza swallowed. “She taught me music years ago and we kept in touch.”

Al smiled fondly.

“Was she… your grandmother?” Riza asked.

“Technically… Well, no. She’s the grandmother of a friend of ours, but they’re practically family. Her name’s Winry.”

The name rang a bell in Riza’s head. She’d heard that name before from Mrs. Rockbell. In fact, she suddenly remembered seeing a young Winry toddling about the house as she’d been getting lessons.

“Oh yeah, I remember her talking about Winry.”

“Really?” Ed asked surprised.

“Yes.”

There was a call for people to gather round, interrupting their conversation. Edward and Alphonse excused themselves, their expressions turning sombre as they walked up the incline. She followed them with her eyes, watching as they came to a stop next to a girl with long blonde hair. She was crying already, and Riza’s heart broke for her. Edward grabbed her hand tightly while Alphonse placed a hand on her back, rubbing it as they tried to console her.

Roy still hadn’t arrived back yet. She shifted in place nervously, her hands wringing together once more. She didn’t want to lose him in the crowd and seeing Winry cry was almost setting her off. She needed him by her side.

“Riza?”

For the second time that day, Riza was confused as to who would recognise her here.

But… She recognised that voice. The tone made dread shoot up her spine in an instant. The call was distant, and she turned automatically, her body betraying her because this was someone she really did _not_ want to see again.

Turning in place, she froze when her eyes came to rest upon her father’s figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now look
> 
> i feel like this needs to be addressed, the whole riza and berty thing especially now roy is in the picture
> 
> prepare for some hurt/comfort (at least it's not straight angst (kinda)!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional support roy, i choose you! [yeets him at riza so he can give her a hug for me :( ]
> 
> i thought of spreading these chapters out a bit more but then i remembered its not like i'm doing much else so yolo
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Riza felt her entire body seize up. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt like her heart had stopped beating completely. Sweat was forming on her palms. Her fingers were now gripping onto each other like a vice rather than wringing together.

She was terrified, she realised.

This man had verbally abused her for years. He’d never neglected her, he’d always put food on the table, but he made it known how much he hated her. Apparently, she was the spitting image of her mother, and Berthold didn’t take too kindly to that after losing her.

It’s funny, looking back now, how he was so desolate after her mother’s death. One would think he’d cherish the last remaining tie to her, especially when they looked so alike, but Berthold didn’t. Riza knew he hated her because she was a reminder of what he’d lost. But, two could play at that game, because she hated him with a burning passion too.

Berthold was standing a good distance away from her, but he may as well have been right up in her face. It felt like his presence was suffocating her. His suit was pristine, but he’d let his hair and beard grow long. It looked shaggy and unkempt. Time had not been kind to his features. He looked so much older than he should be. He was so thin, too. That was the same suit he’d worn to her mother’s funeral. She recognised it because she’d played that day over and over inside her head for years. It hung off him everywhere, looking two sizes too big… But Riza couldn’t find it in herself to care.

However, she’d still been caught off guard by seeing him again. All the memories of his abuse came rushing back, and she was that scared teenager once more, cowering in her wardrobe, hoping he wouldn’t find her to yell at her about something that wasn’t her fault.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Roy announced, breaking that bubble inside her mind. She wasn’t back in that wardrobe, hiding. She was in a cemetery out east, at a funeral to honour her late friend. Roy was here with her too. “What’s wrong?”

Stricken, she turned her face towards her boyfriend, noting how concerned he looked, even under the sunglasses. Another use of a disguise he’d used which worked in his favour because it was a beautiful sunny day. The perfect day to bid farewell to her old friend. Too bad her father had ruined it.

“Riza?” he asked, placing both hands on her shoulders, his eyes flicking between both of hers. She could see them moving underneath the dark glass. “Are you all right?”

The shake of her head was minute. She still felt stuck. She wanted to _move_ but she was arrested in place. Glancing back over to her father, she noticed him glaring at Roy.

Following her gaze, Roy stood straighter when he saw the glare too. He protectively placed an around her shoulders. He pulled her against his body as he turned, angling her face away from her father.

“Come on,” he murmured quietly. “They’re about to begin.”

Although he’d been gentle as he turned her, as they walked Roy marched them both away from her father. The more distance she put between him, the easier it felt to breathe.

“Was that your father?” Roy asked lowly as they walked hurriedly away.

One of her hands had risen to rest against his chest so she could stable herself as they walked. When Roy asked that question her fingertips gripped on tighter.

“Yes,” she gasped.

Feeling was returning to her and her brain was remembering how to do basic functions, like breathing and walking. Her chest heaved with her panic as she gulped in air, feeling tears welling inside of her eyes uncontrollably.

“It’s all right,” he murmured, squeezing her tighter against his side. “I’ve got you.”

They didn’t get a chance to say anything else because the ceremony started.

“Breathe with me,” Roy murmured next to her. His breaths were loud and exaggerated, which Riza forced herself to focus on and follow along with.

It took a couple of minutes, but Roy managed to calm her down. She returned to the funeral and tears fell down her cheeks as she remembered why she was here. Roy’s grip on her was tight. Riza was pressed into the side of his body and she couldn’t have been more grateful for it. After that show, she was glad for his comfort and needed it more than anything today.

Despite that thought, she was furious with herself. How could her father still have such an effect on her after all these years? How could she let him? She thought she was passed all of this but seeing him again made her brain shut down and she was back to being a scared girl. And, he did it _here_. She was supposed to be honouring her friend and her father had ruined it all for her.

The coffin lowered into the ground and Roy handed her another tissue. She’d gone through all of hers already. She took it with a mumbled thanks, wiping at her nose and her eyes. The minister announced the family would like to invite them all to a hotel nearby for a cup of tea or coffee to remember Mrs. Rockbell.

“Do you want to go?” Roy murmured lowly. He’d pulled her body against his, angling her so that she was almost facing his chest as they walked. Again, Riza appreciated it. She really didn’t want to see her father again.

She nodded, still wanting to go an remember her friend properly. “Yes.”

“All right.” A kiss was pressed to the top of her head.

Once in the car, Roy pulled out of the space and they drove in silence to the venue. He was obviously worried about her. Every so often she’d catch him glancing at her out the corner of her eye. She didn’t know what to say to him, so opted to turn and look out the window as the scenery sped by them.

* * *

Roy was very worried about Riza. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at her in the car to keep an eye on her. Wanting to say something, but not knowing what, Roy pressed his lips into a thin line and held his tongue. The hotel wouldn’t be a place to discuss what happened, so he promised himself he’d just support and comfort her if she needed it until they got home.

Whether she’d actually tell him what happened when they got there though… Roy really hoped she would. He wanted to help, and ease her pain, but he couldn’t do it if she didn’t talk to him. Knowing Riza, she liked to keep things to herself, so he didn’t hold his breath too much.

This was big, though. He’d never seen her like that before. When he’d asked her what was wrong, she’d looked so panicked. Her eyes were begging him to do something, but he didn’t know what. When he discovered that was her father, and then saw his glare, his world took on a reddish tint. He didn’t know what was said, but he’d obviously done something to affect Riza very badly. Roy wanted to march over there and confront him, but Riza needed him, so he escorted her away. She was panicking once the funeral started, so he tried to get her to breathe alongside him. It had worked, which he was pleased about, but it increased his worry tenfold.

_What had happened between her and her father?_

She seemed to come back into herself at the hotel. She greeted people she knew and introduced him to two teenagers, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Roy had heard about Edward before, but not his brother. Riza had told him all about Ed’s shenanigans when working at the coffee shop.

Riza kept beside Edward and Alphonse mostly, not venturing to meet anyone else, so Roy remained by her side with an arm draped across the back of her chair. He’d removed his sunglasses hesitantly, but no one really paid any attention to them in the back corner. He considered keeping them on, playing it off as having a medical condition, but the sight of someone wearing sunglasses indoors would draw more attention to himself.

“Winry,” Edward called over.

A teenager with long blonde hair turned and walked over to them. She looked heartbroken, which was to be expected, and her eyes were on the floor as she walked.

“Hello,” she greeted them, her voice subdued.

“Winry, this is Riza,” Edward introduced after grasping the girl’s hand tightly in comfort. “Granny taught her music years ago.”

Winry turned her gaze to meet Riza’s offering her a sad smile.

“I remember when you were a baby,” Riza revealed.

It drew more of a reaction from Winry. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Really?”

Riza nodded. “I remember having a lesson one day and saw you walking by carting a doll behind you. Mrs. Rockbell said you loved that doll.”

To Roy’s horror, Winry’s smile wobbled and her shoulders rounded in on themselves. She pressed a hand to cover her face as she sobbed quietly. Riza stood from her chair in an instant and wrapped her arms around Winry tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Riza whispered. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” Winry replied. “It’s just… Granny got me that doll,” she sniffed. Winry took the tissue Roy had offered her with a smile and wiped at her eyes. “I loved it a lot.”

“You were her pride and joy,” Riza stated, placing her hands on Winry’s shoulders and softening her knees to meet her eyes. “She never stopped talking about you.”

“Thank you,” Winry smiled, shooting it gratefully at Riza before moving to wipe her eyes once more.

They chatted for a while longer then Winry excused herself, the two brothers following close by her.

“How are you doing?” Roy asked, rubbing Riza’s back as she watched them both leave. Her smile dropped from her face and Roy’s heart ached for her.

“I’m tired,” she announced.

“Do you want to go?”

She nodded. “Yeah –”

“Riza.”

Roy’s gaze snapped up, seeing her father materialise in front of them once more. She stiffened underneath Roy’s hand, a quiet gasp leaving her. However, Roy noticed she didn’t lift her head to look at her father.

“Still practising music?” Berthold asked, disgust in his voice.

Roy’s world started to look a little bit redder once more.

“I’ll get you at the car?” Riza asked quietly. She lifted her head to meet Roy’s and it looked like she was about to started crying.

“I’ll meet you there.”

Without another word she was out of her chair and walking out the room. She’d dropped her purse but hadn’t noticed so Roy bent to pick it up. As he did, Berthold began to follow her as she fled, his steps purposeful as he was probably on his way to hurt her again.

There was no way in _hell_ Roy was going to let that happen.

Riza burst out the front door of the hotel and hurried into the car park. Just as Berthold turned the corner to follow her, Roy grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty room they’d just passed. He was very vocal about his displeasure, but Roy didn’t care. It wasn’t hard to move him either. The arms underneath Roy’s hand was all skin and bones.

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” Berthold raged.

Roy remained in front of the door, blocking his escape. “Stopping you from seeing Riza.”

“Get out of my way,” he growled, moving to step around Roy, but he shifted and blocked the door handle.

“No. I won’t let you hurt her.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” he glared.

“Yes, you have. Every time she talks about you, I can see it. She told me what happened when she was child.” She had, briefly, but Roy knew enough to recognise that this man had been cruel to her as a child. “I’m not letting you hurt her any more than you already have.”

“And who the hell do you think you are?” he demanded.

“I’m her boyfriend,” Roy snapped back at him, finally beginning to lose his composure. “And she was happy before she saw you again today.”

“It’s none of your business –”

“It’s very much my business,” Roy argued. “I can see how upset she is about the prospect of even being in the same vicinity as you. If you upset her then I’m going to do everything in my power to stop it.”

“Get out of –”

“Now, you listen to me, Berthold Hawkeye.” Roy’s voice had dropped to low and dangerous. He wasn’t even aware he was capable of speaking like that. “You _will_ leave Riza alone. You don’t deserve to talk to her after all you put her through. You don’t deserve to see her again. And if you do try to contact her in the future, I’ll put a stop to it.”

“You will do no such thing –”

“Try me,” Roy smirked. He had friends in high places. He could very easily get a restraining order of some kind in place for this madman. “Get the fuck out of her life. Leave us both alone if you know what’s good for you.”

Roy pulled open the door and stormed out, heading straight for his car. His hands clenched into fists by his sides as he walked, clutching Riza’s purse tightly in his grip. He tried to relax his face, ridding himself of the furious look on it.

There was no sound of footsteps behind him, which Roy was glad about. If Berthold had followed him outside, Roy didn’t think he’d be able to stop himself from punching him in the face. The temptation was _right_ there, but this was still funeral. He wasn’t going to start a punch up at one.

Riza’s eyes were wide as she caught his approach. She said nothing as he climbed in the car, slamming the door harder than he should have. Practicing some restraint, he placed her purse in the backseat and started the car.

He was just so _angry_ at Berthold. How dare he try to come back into her life? He wasn’t even kind about it either. He’d been disgusted when he’d asked about her music, so Roy knew he had no intention of having a loving family moment with her. He was likely going to ridicule her about her choice, and Roy would _not_ let that happen. She’d worked her ass off to get to where she was today. She’d been through hell already with him and if Roy could do something about it, he wasn’t going to let Berthold put her through hell again.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Her voice was quiet as a mouse as she spoke,

“I dealt with him,” he ground out, trying to keep his anger in check, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Riza’s voice quivered. Her hands were brought up to her face, pressing into it hard, hiding her face from him.

Roy felt his anger flush away and out of his body. He was driving, so couldn’t comfort her, but pulled over at the next available space.

“It’s all right, Riza,” he soothed her, pulling her into an awkward hug.

“No, it’s not,” she argued, and Roy heard the tell tale sign she was close to crying.

Roy was out the car door and rounding to her side in a flash. His stomach was twisting inside of him painfully as his heart ached for her. Kneeling on the gravel he pulled her into a tight hug through the doorway. She wasn’t crying, but she was definitely upset.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, rubbing her back. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, blinking away his own tears. He hated this for her. He hated how much her father still had a hold over her after all this time, however that was something Riza would have to sort out herself. He just prayed she would talk to someone about it, even if it wasn’t him. He wanted to help, but it was obviously a very touchy and intense subject, and if he wasn’t the right person for the job then he’d look day and night to find someone who was.

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” she sniffed after some time of silence. Her grip on him intensified, squeezing him tightly.

“You didn’t put me through anything,” he reassured her gently.

Riza was having none of it though. “I did. I ran away like a coward.”

“I don’t blame you.”

Her eyes glanced up at his, looking almost fearful.

“Riza, you have nothing to worry about on that front. I will do anything to help you, you know that. I just distracted him while you got away.”

She bit her lip, looking down at her hands fiddling with the end of her jacket.

“What did he say to you?”

“Told me to get out of his way, mostly.” He ran his hands through her hair. “That obviously wasn’t going to happen. Then, asked me who the hell I thought I was.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Oh, yes. I’m proud to be your boyfriend, and I was more than happy to let him know that fact.”

She bit her lip again and Roy’s stomach sank, afraid he’d let loose something that she didn’t want her father to know, however he needn’t have worried.

“I don’t _care_ about him. I really don’t,” she stated firmly. “But…” She sighed heavily then pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

“Why don’t we go over this when we’re at home?” he asked. The traffic was rushing past as more people left the hotel and it was becoming harder to hear her.

Riza nodded, pulling her hands away from dry but tired eyes. Before he could stand, she grasped the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her gently. Roy kissed her softly, kneeling on the gravel, hoping this would comfort her and show her just how much he was here for her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Roy pecked her cheek, giving her one last tight hug.


	22. Chapter 22

Riza felt dead on her feet as she walked into their apartment. Roy tossed his car keys into the bowl by the door behind her, but she didn’t move any further inside. Unsure what she wanted to do, she just stood there, hearing him move around her.

Hayate walked to greet her by the door, wagging his tail at Riza. She watched her pup, noticing how his tongue stopped lolling from his mouth and his tail slowed. Whining quietly, Hayate approached and nudged her shin with his nose.

“Riza?” Roy prompted. He’d probably noticed her just staring down at her dog.

Crouching low, Riza scratched behind Hayate’s ears without a word.

She hated to worry him, but Roy obviously was. He was hovering watching her interact with Hayate, unsure what to do. Riza didn’t know what to do either, so they were both in the same boat.

Past experience was telling her to bottle this all up inside of her and forget about it. If she shoved it deep down inside of her with everything else, then her father couldn’t hurt her anymore, right?

But… That was the problem today. She’d taken one look at him and been teleported back to her teenage years. Suddenly, she was back in that house and hiding from him while he was on the rampage, looking to take his anger out on her. If she talked about it, maybe that wouldn’t happen again in the future…

From what Roy told her, she doubted she’d ever see her father again. Then again, before today, she’d felt the same way. He’d popped up without warning and she’d been caught off guard. She was ashamed at her behaviour. She’d seized up and frozen, instead of fighting back. She should’ve fought back. In her head, over the last few years, she was _so_ sure she would if she ever came across him again. Riza had vowed she would, no longer wanting to be just a verbal punching bag for her father. But today, she’d failed. If she didn’t talk about it with someone, it would happen again, and Riza didn’t want that.

Roy had asked to talk about it when they got home but now it was here, she was terrified. She didn’t want to relive it but was angry of feeling so scared all the time.

“Why don’t you come have a seat?” Roy gently coaxed as she rose from her crouch.

_Yes!_

“I think I’m just going to go to bed.” She cringed at how hollow her voice sounded.

“It’s five thirty,” Roy reminded her.

Her hand paused on the door handle to their bedroom. She didn’t care. She didn’t want to face the world after today. Forgoing a reply, Riza stepped through and closed the door behind her. She reached for the remote and closed the curtains, welcoming the dim light. It matched her mood. Getting changed was mechanical but she got there. Burrowing herself underneath the cover, she pulled it up to cover her mouth and stared at nothing, her back to the door.

She wanted to talk to him about it…

She wanted to hide away in bed forever…

She wanted to scream and rage about her father…

Her body was numb as she lay there.

The bedroom door opened, but quickly closed and Riza steeled herself for the upcoming conversation with Roy. Tears sprang to her eyes because she _knew_ she was worrying him. She didn’t want to do that, but she couldn’t face her failure in herself right now. She couldn’t talk about her childhood. Not while images of hiding in dark cupboards around her father’s mansion flooded her mind.

Maybe she did want the curtains open –

There was a sudden pressure on the bed next to her, making her jump. A wet nose sniffed at her ear, whining quietly as Hayate pawed at her shoulder. Glancing behind her, she noticed it was just Hayate in the room with her. Roy wasn’t there. Lifting the cover, she invited her pup into her cocoon and cuddled him close, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. Hayate curled into a ball and let out a soft sigh, coming to rest with his head buried underneath her chin. It was his favourite way to sleep next to her.

The door opened again quietly and Riza didn’t open her eyes at the sound of glass hitting wood gently. A hand was pressed against the top of her head, the thumb moving to stroke her forehead.

“Oh, Riza,” Roy mumbled sadly. She bit the inside of her cheek, willing herself not to cry. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I’m sorry he still affects you this way after all this time.”

As silence fell and Roy continued to stroke her forehead, Riza cast her mind back, trying to remember if she’d ever told Roy fully what happened in her childhood. She didn’t think she had. He knew her father kicked her out because she wanted to go into music, but he didn’t know the extent of his cruelty. Only Izumi and Rebecca knew that much, and that wasn’t fair to him. No wonder he sounded so concerned.

There was a buzz from somewhere, and Roy pulled away. She almost whined at the loss of the contact. Footsteps sounded on the carpet and the bedroom door opened, a muffled greeting sounding from him as he answered his phone.

Riza pried her eyes open, blinking in the darkness. His dress shoes lay discarded next to her side of the bed. He must have kicked them off. His tie lay carelessly across her bedside table, next to a glass of water he’d brought through for her.

“Riza?”

She’d completely missed Roy re-entering the room, too lost inside of her own head. Riza almost rolled over, but Roy popped into her field of view beside her. He offered her a sad smile, but she also saw a brief flash of anxiety as he swallowed. “That was Maes on the phone. I've got an important call in a bit that I really need to take.”

She said nothing. She desperately didn’t want him to leave, but she wouldn’t hold him back if he was needed elsewhere.

“I…” A deep sigh left him. “I really don’t want to leave you alone,” he admitted. The hand returned to stroking her forehead.

“I’ll be okay.” It came out as a whisper, sounding so false. Hayate snuggled further underneath her chin. “I’ve got Hayate.”

“That’s not the point.”

It wasn’t, Riza understood that, but she couldn’t hold him back. He had a life outside of her too, and she’d been through this before as a teenager. She’d never expected it would come around again as an adult, but here they were. She’d get through it like always, retreating into herself for the rest of the day and seeing if she had the strength to get out of bed tomorrow.

“I’m just going to go to sleep,” she mumbled, closing her eyes again. Roy’s ministrations with his hands were making her tired anyway.

“Okay,” he sighed. It sounded like he was accepting defeat and it made her heart hurt.

But she still couldn’t bring herself to talk about it. Not yet.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Rebecca? Hey, it’s Roy.” He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him. Riza was already asleep and he didn’t want to disturb her peace.

“Oh, hey Roy. How are you?”

“I’m all right. Listen, I’ve got a bit of a situation here.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“It’s about Riza.” He took a deep breath as he walked towards his couch. “She saw her father today.”

There was short silence on the other side of the phone, causing Roy to bite his lip.

“Oh, shit.”

“I know. It was… bad.”

“Is she okay?”

Roy bit his lip harder. “No. I’m worried about her. We got home from the funeral – we saw him there – and she’s retreated in on herself. I’ve never seen her like this before.”

There was another brief silence, followed by a sigh from Rebecca.

“She does this,” Rebecca revealed. “I’ve told her time and time again to talk to me, but she’ll ignore the world for a few hours, or the rest of the day, then she’ll come out of it.”

“That’s not healthy.”

“No, it’s not, but this is Riza we’re talking about.” There was no malic behind her tone, just worry. “She does things differently from everyone else.”

“What should I do?”

“Give her some time. She’ll come back to you soon. It’s… It’s not happened often. The last time I was aware of was a few years ago. I was with her and she saw him. I don’t think Berthold saw her, but we were out shopping while on holiday out east and she ran like a bat out of hell. I spent an hour trying to find her. She was in the hotel room, asleep.”

Roy let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “I’m so worried about her,” he admitted. “We came home, and she went straight to bed. She’s already asleep.”

“Roy, she’ll be okay. She’s strong.”

Roy knew she was, but it didn’t alleviate anything for him.

“Has… Has she ever spoken to you about it?”

“She has,” Rebecca revealed after a long pause. That made him feel a bit better. At least he knew he could call on Rebecca again if Riza wanted to talk about it, but not with him. “She’s told me everything. Has she told you?”

Roy shook his head, forgetting Rebecca wouldn’t be able to see him. “No.”

“It’s understandable, given her character. It… wasn’t good. She said she never wanted to relive it, but I know she did when she saw him that day out east, and she probably did today.”

Briefly closing his eyes, Roy digested what Rebecca said.

“There’s a favour I need to ask you,” he began, feeling bad for even considering it. If Rebecca couldn’t come, then Maes would just have to wait. “Maes called me. I completely forgot I had an important business call this evening. It was supposed to happen at the bar, but I’ve managed to convince Maes to wire me in from here. I just… I don’t want to leave her alone if she wakes up while I’m busy with it. I _wish_ I could ignore it, but this needs to be dealt with today –”

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Would you mind? I really don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Absolutely not.” There was activity on the other end of the phone as Rebecca moved about. “I’ll be over soon.”

“Okay. Thank you so much.”

Roy hated himself. After disconnecting the call, he rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. His heart constricted inside his chest, thinking about not being there for Riza right now. Granted, she was asleep and probably would be for a while, but that wasn’t the point. He could only hope he be finished in time before she woke up.

“What’s wrong?” Maes asked, as soon as he saw Roy through the video feed. Roy had set it up in his studio in his apartment while he’d waited on Rebecca’s arrival. Now, the brunette was sitting on his couch and watching television, waiting to be there for Riza in case she woke up.

“Nothing,” he replied curtly, unintentionally sounding angrier than he should of. Maes didn’t deserve the brunt of his anger, and it was more frustration with himself than anything else. “What needs to be done?” Roy asked, softening his tone.

Maes eyed him for a second, concern overtaking his features, before he launched into the conversation, not wasting any time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more hurt/comfort as they work through what happened :)
> 
> i'm living for supportive roy tho he's so good

Riza exited the bedroom to get another glass of water. She’d only slept for about hour and had a horrible taste in her mouth from the far too sugary tea she’d had at the hotel after the funeral. However, she was drawn up short when she saw Rebecca sitting on the couch, watching television. It was turned down low and so were the lights in the room as the sun set outside.

“Becca?” she blinked at her, surprised she was even there. That was not who she expected to see.

Rebecca turned in place, offering Riza a sympathetic smile. She stood and hurried over to Riza, enveloping her in a tight hug.

“What – What are you doing here?” Riza stuttered.

_Where was Roy?_

“Roy called and asked me to come over.”

“Where is he?” she swallowed. She was glad she wasn’t alone but something inside of her was desperate to be near him. She wanted his comfort and his support.

“He’s on a business call in his office.”

Riza’s head automatically turned towards the hallway leading off the living area and she could hear Roy’s voice just over the sound of the television. Her heart yearned for him, but she couldn’t interrupt a business call. Vaguely, Riza remembered him mentioning it before she fell asleep.

“He didn’t want to leave you,” Rebecca continued. “And didn’t want to leave you alone, so called me and asked me to come over just in case you woke up.”

Riza was surprised and unable to offer a reply. Tears threatened to overwhelm her. She had such wonderful people looking out for her.

“Oh, Riza,” Rebecca murmured, pulling her in for a hug.

Riza had a flashback to when Roy had said the same thing, in the same tone, just an hour ago. She clutched her friend tightly as all the tears came flooding out of her, finally letting herself go.

Rebecca guided her to the couch and sat her down, offering her a tissue. She pulled the fresh box out a plastic carrier bag, which Riza also noticed was filled with a bottle of wine, a sharing bag of crisps, and two bars of chocolate.

“There’s already a bottle in the fridge,” Rebecca winked, making Riza laugh quietly.

“You always know exactly what I need,” she chuckled as she wiped her tears.

“Actually, it was Roy who got it.”

“Roy?” she asked, confused.

“Well, technically, _I_ picked it up. Your boyfriend text me after he phoned, asking if I could go into the supermarket in passing. You need to teach him about budgeting, by the way, because he sent me an exorbitant amount of money to pick up two bottles of wine and some chocolate.”

Riza felt the tears coming again. They _both_ knew exactly what she needed to feel a little bit better. They were so good to her.

“Although, I suppose he doesn’t really need to budget,” she joked, offering Riza a strip of chocolate.

“I’m not hungry,” she mumbled.

“Come on, chocolate will make you feel better,” Rebecca grinned and waggled the bar at her. “It’s the best natural remedy.”

Riza shook her head, slightly amused at Rebecca’s antics, but broke off a strip anyway, mostly for Rebecca’s sake. She nibbled away at the square, noting how her stomach twisted after she swallowed. At least she’d tried.

Rebecca’s face fell when Riza placed the strip down on the coffee table after having enough. Undeterred as always though, Rebecca tried to get her to eat some crisps as well.

“You can’t have wine if you don’t eat anything,” she warned teasingly, waggling the bag at her.

Riza appreciated Rebecca’s attempts to cheer her up, and it had worked for a while, but the shame and fear she’d felt from seeing her father again was creeping back up on her.

“I…” How to break it to her friend that she didn’t feel like doing _anything_?

“At least you had a little bit,” Rebecca interjected into the silence, a strained smile on her face.

“I’m sorry, Becca.” She cringed, again, at how hollow her voice sounded.

“Don’t apologise.” The smile on her face was more sincere this time. “Roy told me briefly what happened. Do you want to talk about it?”

She did and she didn’t. If she went through it now, she wouldn’t want to go through it again with Roy. After Riza had woken up from her nap she’d lain on her back, staring up at the ceiling and vowed to herself she’d talk it through with him. He deserved that much.

“I…”

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Rebecca smiled. “I understand. You saw him again, right?”

Riza nodded, her tears coming back. “I did,” she stated shakily.

“Say no more,” Rebecca announced, wrapping her friend up in her arms. “I’ve been here with you before. You don’t need to tell me.”

“It… It was horrible,” Riza breathed, her voice shaking, matching her breathing. “He caught me completely off guard. And… And Roy was so sweet. I was panicking and he got me away from it all. When the funeral started, he got me to breathe with him and he calmed me down. He was so amazing.”

“Why don’t you want to tell him?” Rebecca asked quietly, but Riza shook her head.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. He deserves to know. Plus, he – he was so worried when we got back but I just… I didn’t have the energy to do it.”

Rebecca made an understanding sound. “I get that.”

“And... Oh God.”

“What?” she asked, concerned.

“We saw him again, at the hotel after the funeral. He asked if I was still doing music, but he was disgusted by it.”

The grip on her arms tightened and Riza was sure she heard Rebecca scoff and mutter the word “ _bastard_ ” underneath her breath.

“I… I ran,” Riza admitted, feeling her shoulders shake. “I ran away and left Roy behind. I felt so bad.”

“Don’t feel bad about wanting to escape, Riza.”

“No, but I ran away to the car and Roy wasn’t following me. I thought he’d disappeared. Then I saw him leave the hotel. He was so angry. I’ve never seen him so angry before. He said he’d dealt with my father, and… and I almost lost it. I… I was so scared.”

“Scared about what?” Rebecca asked gently.

“About what he’d done. I…” Riza swallowed, remembering Roy’s clenched fists and the slam of the car door. He’d been furious. “From the look on his face it looked like he was ready to kill my father. I left him to deal with the bastard while I ran away.”

Tears were leaving her thick and fast as Rebecca rocked her in place. Riza felt so terrible. She _had_ run away from it. That’s twice now, instead of facing her issues. She really was still a child, trapped in a women’s body. She’d ran away from Roy too when he’d suggested to drive her home. She couldn’t deal with _anything_.

“Don’t worry about Roy,” Rebecca reassured her. It sounded like she was crying too. “He’s all right, and he wouldn’t kill anyone. He also wouldn’t mind talking to your father either. I’d like to give him a piece of my mind for putting you through so much shit,” she announced, adamant.

Riza’s gratitude washed over her, calming her for a moment. She clung to Rebeca’s arm tightly, thanking the stars for Rebecca Catalina and how good a friend she was to her.

“We’re here for you Riza, okay? We always will be. We both know Roy would die for you and you don’t need to worry about running from your father. You removed yourself from the situation, and I’m proud of you. Berthold deserves nothing from you and I’m glad you didn’t give him an inch.”

Riza nodded to herself. She hadn’t thought of it that way.

“Do you want to talk about anything else?”

Riza shook her head.

“All right, what about some dinner?”

She shook her head again. “I don’t feel like eating,” she mumbled. She didn’t. Her stomach was still tying itself in knots after the piece of chocolate.

“That’s okay. What about a drink? Water? Tea?”

“Can I have a water, please?”

Pulling away, Rebecca smiled at her. “Of course, you can, Riza. This is your house,” she reminded her, a knowing smile on her face that made the corner of Riza’s lips quirk up slightly. That always made her happy, remembering she lived with Roy now.

While Rebecca left to get water, Riza lay down on the couch. Hayate was there in an instant, curling into a ball underneath her arms, burrowing his face into her neck. She hugged her pup tightly. He always knew when she needed him. In the distance she heard the low rumble of Roy’s voice through the walls and let it wash over her, reminding herself that he was still here, and always would be for her. He’d called Rebecca and asked her to come over so she wouldn’t wake up alone. Riza truly was blessed with wonderful people in her life.

Suddenly, her head was lifted gently onto Rebecca’s lap. Blearily, Riza opened her eyes, not realising she was dozing off. Her boy jerked as she tried to fight off sleep.

“Riza? Have a drink before you fall asleep again.”

Clumsily, she drank from the glass, but managed to down it all. She was extremely thirsty still.

Rebecca’s hands stroked through her hair as she lay back down. It relaxed her completely, her drained mind and body giving into the sensation and the comfort she so desperately needed.

* * *

Roy closed the door to his studio quietly and hurried back through to his living room. He paused when he saw Rebecca sitting on the couch, turning, and pressing a finger to her lips to signal him to be quiet. Her eyes looked slightly red. Had she been crying?

“How is she?” he asked anxiously.

Rebecca pointed to the couch below her. “Asleep.”

Roy peered over the back of the furniture, finding Riza asleep with her head on Rebecca’s lap. A blanket covered her body with Hayate curled into a ball in Riza’s arms. He relaxed finally, reassured that she was all right.

“How did it go?” he whispered.

“She didn’t eat anything, just a square of chocolate.” Rebecca gestured towards a strip on the coffee table. There was only half a square eaten. “She said she didn’t feel like it.”

Roy nodded, taking note and trying to think of anything else he could try to get her to eat if she woke up again.

“She drank another glass of water though, which is good. Then, she fell asleep again.”

“Did she talk it through with you?”

Rebecca nodded. “She told me what happened today. And thank you, Roy.”

“For what?” he asked surprised.

“She told me how good you were and what you did for her. Thank you.”

He simply nodded, having no reply for her. He hadn’t expected to be thanked. Plus, he was only doing what anyone else would do for her in that situation.

“She’s embarrassed,” Rebecca revealed, making Roy frown.

“About what?”

“She thinks she ran away from it all and left you to deal with it.”

Roy shook his head. “No –”

“I know _we_ know the truth, but that’s what she thinks. She…” Rebecca paused, collecting her thoughts as she ran her hands through Riza’s hair. “She wants to tell you, and she will, she just couldn’t once she got home. She didn’t want to deal with it and didn’t want to go through it all again so quickly. That happened before. I think she just needed a rest.”

Roy nodded in understanding. He supposed that if he’d been in the same situation, he’d feel a similar way.

“Give her some time, okay? Just be there for her. Tomorrow she’ll probably come around.”

“I cleared everything for the weekend. Maes is watching the bar Saturday and Sunday so I won’t leave her side,” he vowed.

“You’re sweet,” Rebecca smiled at him. “I’m glad Riza has someone like you. She deserves it.”

Roy felt his cheeks turning slightly pink, and coughed, muttering his thanks while Rebecca beamed at his reaction.

Now Roy’s call was finished and dealt with, he suggested Rebecca could go if she liked. She didn’t want to leave – Roy could see it in her eyes – but she was happy Riza wasn’t going to be alone.

“Call me tomorrow and let me know what happens, okay?”

“I will.” Roy pulled Rebecca into a tight hug, which surprised the brunette. “Thank you for everything,” he told her.

Rebecca patted his back. “Don’t mention it. And call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will,” he nodded.

Once Rebecca left, Roy made his way over to the couch and stared at his girlfriend. Her eyes were puffy. She’d been crying. She’d been upset, and Roy hadn’t been there for her. Crouching by her head, Roy brushed her fringe off her face. Hayate stirred in her hold, lifting his head to look at Roy then yawn.

“Hey, boy,” he greeted, scratching his head. “Thank you for looking after her.”

Hayate’s ears perked after Roy finished petting him.

“Let’s get her to bed, shall we?”

Hayate hopped off the couch as Roy lifted Riza into her arms, slowly grasping under her knees and wrapping an arm around her back. She didn’t stir, thankfully, and Roy carried her to their bedroom.

The pup was right back by her side as soon as Roy had tucked her, which he was grateful for. The dog had an uncanny ability to pick up on their moods, Roy had noticed, and was glad he was there to provide Riza with comfort when he couldn’t.

It wasn’t late, only seven o’clock, but he still felt bad for leaving her. She’d woken up and he hadn’t been here. That was the whole point he’d called Rebecca over, just in case, but it wasn’t the point. He should have told Maes to put it off to tomorrow.

It was a call with his record label. They were pushing very hard for new content from him now. It had been far too long, and Roy could understand that, but it couldn’t have come at a more inopportune time. How was he supposed to write songs for them over the weekend and send them in Monday morning when he had Riza to worry about instead?

It was a future problem, Roy decided, as he tossed a meal into the microwave for quickness. He didn’t care what it was, just grabbed the first thing out of the fridge. He didn’t particularly care of quick meals like this, but tonight he didn’t care in general. There were bigger things to worry about right now and he was anxious to remain by her side.

It was in that moment he realised he was still in his suit from the funeral. Blinking down at his clothing, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed. The scuff marks were still on his knees from where he’d knelt in the gravel by the side of his car. As Roy waited, he tried to brush off the dust, but it wouldn’t give in. It was there to stay. Chalking them up to a loss, Roy dismissed it. He had bigger things to worry about than a ruined pair of trousers.

He shed his suit jacket and tossed it over a stool on his breakfast bar. As the microwave _ding_ ed, Roy rolled his shirt sleeves up and dumped the contents of the plastic into a bowl before making his way to his bedroom. Once settled into bed, he clicked on the television, making sure the volume was barely audible. With the lights dimmed, he began to eat his dinner.

“Hey,” a quiet voice startled him.

Roy jumped, almost dropping his fork into the bowl. “Hey,” he replied quickly, placing his food on his bedside table. He thought Riza was asleep. “How… How are you doing?”

_A stupid question to ask, Roy._

“I’m all right,” she replied, her voice quiet and back still facing him. It didn’t sound like it. He noted how her shoulders were tensed and bunched up near her ears. The cover was pulled tight, close to her body, as a comfort.

Roy bit his lip. He wanted to ask and to talk things through, but it would be up to her to make the first move, not him. This was all Riza. All he could do was wait for her to be ready.

She rolled over, still not meeting his eyes. Hesitantly, she shuffled closer, wrapping her arms around his torso loosely. Roy placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

Riza shook her head. “I just need you,” she whispered.

“All right then,” he agreed. If that was the case, he’d never leave her side.

“Eat your dinner,” she prompted. “I don’t… I wouldn’t want you to go hungry.”

Roy picked his bowl back up, pausing before lifting the fork to his lips.

“Do you want some?” he offered.

She shook her head and it didn’t lessen the anxiety roiling inside his stomach. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning.

As Roy did eat, they watched the television in silence. It was still turned down low, Roy neglecting to turn it up in case it broke the peace they’d momentarily found. Riza’s grip grew tighter around his middle and her head rested against his chest.

Once he was finished eating, Roy shifted over to place the bowl back on his bedside table. Riza let go of him for a moment, then as soon as he moved back, her arms were latched around his torso once more, squeezing him tighter this time.

“Why are you still in your suit?” she asked.

“I forgot I had it on,” he admitted, returning a hand to her shoulder.

“You forgot?” she echoed.

“Once we got home I was too preoccupied. Then Maes called me away and I didn’t even think about it. I just wanted to get the call over with, so it was done.”

Riza nodded against him, falling silent. She didn’t ask any more questions.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked after some time, rubbing her upper arm. It was cold to the touch.

“How sorry I am.”

“For what?” he asked, confused.

“For how I acted.”

“Don’t apologise for that,” he reassured her.

“You sound like Becca,” she mumbled.

“Because Becca’s right.” Riza didn’t seem to believe him. “I mean it. The only person who should be apologising is your father.”

Her body tensed against his.

“He…” Roy heard her swallow. “You know he kicked me out, right?” she asked.

“Yeah. You told me.”

“Well… It was because he found out I was still going to Mrs. Rockbell for lessons.” Her voice wavered while speaking her late friend’s name. “I told him I wanted to keep making music because it made me happy. It was a big argument. The most we’d ever spoken since my mother passed. My father dismissed it and told me to pick between music and living there. So, I left.”

Roy pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She was such a strong individual and Roy admired that every day.

“It wasn’t an easy childhood. After my mother died, he essentially turned against me. I reminded him of her too much and he hated it. He was lost in his grief and there was no way out. I… I was a verbal punching bag for him.”

Roy’s grip on her tightened.

“He shouted and yelled at me all the time, blaming me for her death. She died in a car crash.”

Roy swore he’d _kill_ Berthold Hawkeye the next time he saw him.

“I…” Her voice dropped before she cut herself off and the grip on his torso tightened.

“Take your time, Riza,” he whispered, pressing a harder kiss to the top of her head. He never wanted to let her go after this conversation.

“I… I hid around the house when he was on a rampage,” she whispered. “My go to place was my wardrobe because it was so big. My father’s house is a massive mansion out east. It was a walk-in wardrobe, bigger than this bedroom. I hid in the back and watched through a crack in the door as he pulled the place apart, looking for me. It would keep me busy for a while though, because I could still hide while I cleaned up after him and until he calmed down.”

Roy would definitely kill him.

“Did –” He had to swallow to keep his anger and his voice under control. “Did he ever… catch you?”

Riza shook her head and Roy’s body sagged in relief.

“No. I was too good at hiding.”

Roy chuckled despite his tears and squeezed her shoulder once again, hugging her against his body.

“Are you crying?” she asked, seemingly very surprised, as she pushed herself up onto her elbows to look at him.

“Of course, I am,” he stated as if it was obvious.

“Wh – Why?”

“Because… I mean, fuck, Riza, that sounds so awful for you growing up. I _hate_ that you had to go through it.”

She lowered her head back down, gripping onto him tightly once more. “I did too, at first. Then I learned to read him like an open book and knew when the blowouts were coming. That’s when I escaped to Mrs. Rockbell’s. She had an inkling of what was going on, but every time I went there as an escape, she had no idea.” She fell silent for a moment, her fingers digging into his skin. “She saved me,” she whispered.

Roy slid down in the bed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly while hers moved to his waist. He couldn’t let her go. Not now.

“He was – no, he _is_ an awful man,” she spoke into his chest. “I saw him today and I was completely caught off guard. He said my name, I saw his face, and suddenly I was a teenager again, back in my dark wardrobe, looking at him through a slit through the door. I was back there. I seized up,” she whispered.

“That’s _nothing_ to be ashamed of.”

“I couldn’t help it,” she continued, as if she hadn’t heard him. “I panicked. Then… You came.” She glanced up at him. “You stopped it and brought me back.”

“I’m glad.” He really was.

“Thank you for being so kind and understanding,” she whispered.

“Always,” he vowed.

“I couldn’t face him that final time. I didn’t want to. Over the years I vowed I’d tell him where to go the next time I saw him. I thought I was ready too, but I chickened out,” she admitted bitterly. “My brain betrayed me.”

“We never know how prepared we will be for those kinds of situations until they’re upon us,” Roy murmured quietly.

“Yes, but it’s been _years_. I thought I had a handle on it.”

“I understand. Remember, though, you don’t always need to have a handle on it. You don’t need to fight this battle alone.” Roy cupped her cheek gently, bringing her face up to his. “I want to help.”

Riza searched his eyes before her face softened. “I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

Roy pressed a kiss against her lips firmly, trying to convey to her just how much he loved her and meant what he said. She’d shared a very painful and personal memory with him tonight. Roy was honoured and was glad they’d spoken about what happened. He’d worried all evening that she wouldn’t and that it would become detrimental to her health. Her reaction to her father was understandable, now he knew a little more. His anxiety was soothed a little, and it loosened the knot in his stomach considerably.

“You can always tell me what’s going on. You know that, right?” he whispered into the crook of her neck.

“I know,” she assured him.

“Thank you for sharing,” he added. “I know how tough it must have been for you.”

Riza lifted his head, peering into his eyes as she smiled for what seemed the first time in years. He’d really missed her smile.

“I’ve discovered I’m very comfortable with telling you anything,” she admitted. “I’ve… I’ve never had that before in a relationship. There was always an element of desperately keeping everything hidden.”

“Did you think about doing that today?” he swallowed. He needed to know.

She shook her head. “No. I always wanted to tell you but… Once we got home, I was so tired and embarrassed. I wanted to tell you everything but wanted to hide from the world for a while at the same time. I didn’t want to go through it all before I’d sorted it out in my head beforehand. Then, I didn’t have the energy.”

He was so glad her answer wasn’t yes.

“I love you, Riza,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Roy. So much.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hearing her sigh softly beneath his touch.

“Get some rest,” he told her gently. “I think we could both use it after today.”

“Agreed,” she admitted tiredly.

Roy heard Hayate shuffle after they’d both settled down and, looking over Riza’s shoulder, he watched as the pup pressed himself up against her back and settle back in to sleep. Roy quickly followed, still dressed in his shirt and dress trousers, his eyes drooping, finally feeling at rest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a Big Mood for happy/majorly-in-love royai rn so i couldn't resist adding in the end to this chapter. i feel like an event like they experienced would bring them even closer together owo
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Riza blinked awake at five thirty in the morning, feeling more at peace than the day before. Roy was a big part of that, she realised, and was so lucky to have him in her life. She’d be eternally grateful for all the help and support he’d given her throughout their time together.

Glancing up, she noticed how she was lying with her head resting against his chest. Pushing up to rest on an elbow, Riza smiled down at Roy, remembering how much he’d helped and calmed her yesterday. He had no idea just how much, and Riza wanted to rectify that. She appreciated the hell out of him and what he’d done for her; from helping her get away from her father to calling Rebecca so she’d have someone with her in case she woke up.

Riza brushed his fringe off his forehead, noting how his eye twitched as a strand was dislodged from his eyelashes. There was a small crease on his forehead that had been there since she awoke. It drew his eyebrows together, straining his features. Riza used her fingers to gently smooth it out, smiling softly to herself as she noticed it had worked. The hand on her hip gripped her tighter, pulling her closer against his body. Her smile broadened.

Hayate yawned behind her back, hopping down from the bed and giving himself a stretch and a shake. His tail wagged excitedly when he noticed Riza looking at him, but it slowed as he whined quietly to her.

“Morning, boy,” she whispered. “Do you need to go out?”

His ears pricked up and Riza took that as a yes.

It was an effort to extract herself from Roy’s hold, but Riza managed.

“Riz…?” Roy slurred as he began to wake.

“I’m here,” she reassured him. She finished pulling on a hoodie and walked to his side of the bed.

“You’re up?”

He was positively adorable as he tried to blink himself awake but his body just _couldn’t_ fight the hold sleep had over him. He struggled to sit up, but only his shoulders made it off the bed before his body gave up and he flopped back down on the pillow. He blinked at her blearily, his brow furrowing when he saw her. However, the dark eyes she loved quickly disappeared behind his lids once more.

She shushed him quietly. “It’s okay. I’m just going to take Hayate out.”

“I’ll come with you,” he mumbled tiredly. Again, Roy tried to sit up, but he couldn’t. He looked exhausted and his eyes couldn’t hold themselves open. He was struggling to remain conscious.

“It’s all right,” she soothed him, pressing his shoulders gently back down. “I’ll be fine, and I’ll only be five minutes. Just sleep, Roy.”

“I…”

Riza thought he’d fallen asleep again, this his eyes blinked open again tiredly.

“You sure?”

Riza nodded, brushing his fringe off his face. “I promise. Get some rest.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and Roy’s body relaxed instantly underneath her hands. Before she’d risen back up, she was sure he was asleep again.

Bless him, he still looked exhausted. Yesterday was tiring both mentally and emotionally for her, but Roy still had to worry about her. She still felt bad she’d caused him so much anxiety and uncertainty, so the least she could do was get him to stay in bed and get the rest he so sorely needed.

She’d have to find a way to make it up to him and to thank him for all he’d done for her yesterday. He deserved to know how appreciated he was.

“Hey Denny,” Riza greeted as she approached the security gate in the parking garage. Hayate wandered across to the wall at the entrance, sniffing at it and using it to relieve himself. He wasn’t on the lead, but Riza knew he wouldn’t wander far.

For a change, Denny wasn’t alone this morning. A young woman with short brown hair exited the booth after Riza greeted him. The blonde hadn’t even seen her inside of it, not realising she was there.

“Oh, hello there,” Riza added, extending her greeting to this new woman. Riza had never seen her before. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the prospect of speaking to someone new. Riza burrowed her hands deeper into the pocket of her hoodie.

“Hi,” the woman replied with a smile before turning back to face Denny. “I need to go. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah, see you tonight,” Denny smiled, suddenly looking very nervous.

“Who was that?” Riza asked as she watched the mystery woman walk away.

The young man jumped, as if suddenly surprised by Riza’s presence, then shoved the brown paper bag he’d been holding behind him with a nervous smile.

“Just a friend,” he reassured her hurriedly, and Riza instantly knew that was a lie from his tone alone. The woman’s shoulders tensed and her pace picked up as she walked away and Riza instantly knew the woman wasn’t particularly happy with that answer either.

Glancing back to Denny, she noticed just how much he was sweating…

“Good morning, Riza,” he greeted. He must have been nervous, because he felt the need to greet her, as if they hadn’t already been talking. “You’re up early!”

“Hayate needed to do his business,” she revealed, jerking her thumb over her shoulder to her dog. Curious, she noticed he was still gripping the paper bag behind his back. She heard it rustling as it moved. “What’s in the bag?”

Denny swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in place. Slowly, he brought the bag around to his front, placing it on his desk beside him.

“Lunch,” he mumbled.

“Did she bring you that?”

“Y – Yes,” he stuttered. “Her name’s Maria.”

Riza blinked at him, then realisation dawned on her. He was smitten. Riza’s smile spread across her face. It was sweet how nervous he was talking about her.

“You like her, don’t you?”

Denny’s mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as he floundered, struggling to come up with a lie to cover his feelings up. Riza just raised an eyebrow at him, then his shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t sound very happy about it,” Riza chuckled.

“Oh no,” he assured her quickly, his posture straightening as he desperately tried to get her to understand. “I’m very happy – I mean, I… I do. I really like her… But…” He stopped himself and Riza stepped in, afraid he’d give himself a panic attack just by talking about it.

“Just a friendly tip,” Riza offered lightly. “Don’t refer to her as a friend if you really like her.”

Denny’s shoulders sagged again. “I know,” he muttered miserably. “I… I panicked. We’ve gone out on a date and I like her, I really do! But…”

“But?”

“I… I don’t know what to do now,” he almost wailed. “I… I’ve never done the… dating thing before.” His cheeks turned pink as he dropped his gaze.

_Aw, bless._

“So, what?” Riza asked, leaning against the booth and crossing her arms over her chest. “That doesn’t matter.”

“It – It does!” Denny stuttered. “I’m the only one out of my friends who’s never… _been_ with someone before.” If it was possible, his cheeks turned pinker.

Riza shook her head. “Believe me, it doesn’t matter. You realise that as you grow older. Who cares how many people you’ve been with? That’s only for you to know.” Even the tips of his ears had turned pink now. “What matters is what you do when it counts.”

“What do you mean?” he managed to stutter out through his embarrassment.

“I’ve only been with one person before I met Roy. I was twenty-three before I went on a first date with someone. Twenty four the first time I kissed anyone.” Denny’s eyes widened in surprise and Riza shrugged. “It was okay, but it wasn’t what I was looking for. Then I met Roy.” A happy smile spread across her face and Riza didn’t try to stop it. “I would take him over a multitude of people any day. He’s more than worth it.”

“How… How did you get it started?”

“I think it’s already started, Denny,” she chuckled.

“You do?” he asked, brow furrowing, not understanding.

“Well, when you called her a friend her shoulders almost hit her ears.” Denny cringed. “I think she wants to be more than friends with you. Hell, you’ve been on one date and she’s brought you lunch. She _definitely_ likes you too.”

“You really think so?” He sounded so hopeful.

Riza nodded. “I do. Just talk to her. Be yourself tonight and don’t sweat the small things like having never done any of this stuff before. If you’re happy with her, and she’s the right person, it will all feel natural to you.”

He appeared to hang onto her every word, nodding enthusiastically.

“I mean… It was really easy to talk to her,” Denny mused quietly to himself. He’d even brought his hand to his chin in thought. “And we had a really great time together!” he announced excitedly.

“There you go,” Riza beamed. “Just be you, and she’ll love you for it.” She got a bit of a kick out of how deep a shade of red his cheeks turned.

Right!” Denny’s expression perked up and a grin made its way onto his face, despite his embarrassment.

“Have some fun and take it from there. You might be pleasantly surprised with the result.”

“Okay… Okay, I will! Thanks, Riza.” He was so earnest and sincere in his appreciation.

Hayate barked behind Riza, signalling he was finished and was probably ready to get something to eat. She bid Denny farewell, telling him to let her know how the date went. His cheeks turned pink again, but he smiled and nodded, saying he would.

Once back in the apartment, Riza curled back up against Roy’s side. It wasn’t her intention to fall back asleep, but she was too comfortable and relaxed lying next to him not to.

* * *

Roy wiped sweat from his forehead as he peered over the pot in front of him. He slapped the towel back over his shoulder, picking up the wooden spoon so he could stir his soup, ensuring it wouldn’t burn. It wouldn’t do if it did. It wouldn’t be a very nice surprise for his girlfriend if he burnt it.

Right on cue, he heard her padding through to the kitchen and Roy couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“What’s all this,” Riza asked.

Roy turned in place, noting how she was staring at the mountain of food in front of her. Once he knew he had the weekend free yesterday, Roy placed an order through Denny to restock his fridge and pantry. The breakfast bar was filled with packaged food. Fruit, vegetables, and meat littered the countertop, not quite making it into the fridge yet. He was using most of the fresh food for his soup, so he hadn’t bothered moving it to where it belonged. It was delivered this morning and after waking up, Roy dived headfirst into making himself busy with his plan.

Also, among the food, there was alcohol and snacks. He thought he and Riza could take a cosy weekend in and do absolutely nothing. They’d planned on going out to with Jean and Rebecca, but Roy had asked to reschedule yesterday. He didn’t imagine Riza wanted to go out like that after what happened yesterday, but if she did, the offer was still there anyway.

“Good morning,” Roy grinned at her.

“You’ve been busy,” she commented, sliding onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

He couldn’t help himself. Roy watched her closely and listened carefully to detect any hint of sadness or anxiety in her tone. He only wanted to see if she was feeling better after yesterday. Relieved, he couldn’t detect anything.

Roy turned back around to the hob as the soup bubbled loudly, causing him to turn the heat off completely. He shrugged as he stirred it.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while but never got around to it.”

“And what’s that?” Riza inquired.

“After that microwave meal last night I vowed I’d never eat one again.” He smacked his lips together as he lifted the pot from the oven, carrying it over to the breakfast bar and placing it on a heatproof slab. Despite brushing his teeth, they still felt… icky. His face took on a grimace. “So much salt.”

“You made soup?” she blinked at him.

“It’s been a while since I’ve made it,” Roy admitted, slapping the oven glove over his shoulder, joining the dishtowel there. Picking up the ladle, he dished some into a bowl which had been lying next to him. “I hope it’s all right.” He slid the bowl over, looking at her expectantly.

“Soup for breakfast?” Riza asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged again. “All bets are off for the next two days.”

“Why?” she asked.

Riza blew on her soup but gripped the spoon tightly. Roy could see the whites of her knuckles showing, and it told him she probably already knew why. However, he wouldn’t tiptoe around the subject. That would do more harm than good. He wanted them to be open and honest with one another and that would only work if he practiced what he preached.

“After what happened yesterday, I thought we could both take the weekend together. I’ve got it off and so do you. Whatever you want to do, let’s do it.”

She paused, glancing over at him. “You’ve got the weekend off?”

Roy nodded. His hands were resting atop the counter, arms spread wide to comfortably hold his weight as he leaned against it. “Maes is watching the bar for me tonight and tomorrow.”

“But… You were supposed to be working, weren’t you?”

Initially he’d taken the weekend off, but during the week he’d been asked to go in, however that had been all sorted last night with the call with his label.

He looked her straight in the eye and nodded. “I got cover.”

She lowered her spoon, to Roy’s dismay. “You don’t have to do that for me,” she murmured.

“You’re worth it,” he replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

“But –”

“Riza, honestly, you are. Believe me, you’re _so_ worth it. I don’t mind one bit,” he smiled. “We could both use the time together, I think.”

“I…” She sighed and Roy noticed the look of frustration cross over her face. “I don’t want to take the bar away from you though. You love it.”

Roy chuckled, rounding the counter so he was standing next to her. “You’re not taking it away from me. I promise, you’re not.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, spinning the stool gently so she was facing him. “And I don’t mind one bit. The bar will still be there when I go back. Who would I be, if a building took on more importance to me than the welfare of the people I care about the most?”

Roy placed his finger underneath her chin, lifting it so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Expression softening, Roy bent his head and kissed her gently. Riza sighed against him, her hands rising to wrap around his back.

“You’re more important than a bar,” he murmured against her lips.

She didn’t argue with him, but he could see it in her eyes that she looked slightly guilty.

Roy kissed her again, with slightly more force this time. Riza’s hands gripped him tighter as he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth willingly, even rising to stand from the stool so she could pull him closer against her body. Roy groaned, increasing the pressure with his lips as one of his hands got tangled in her hair.

“What about the soup?” she gasped.

“You’re more important than soup too,” he chuckled before the two of them came together once more.

He was lost to her. It was inevitable, as it always was. He loved her so much it felt like he would burst with the emotion. It was incredible, but terrifying, in the best way. No one had ever come close to igniting such a response inside of him before. All that mattered to him in that moment was Riza. She consumed him entirely, filling every one of his senses. The soup was forgotten, and Roy was glad he’d turned off the gas before moving the pot. He didn’t want to set his apartment on fire, although it felt like Riza was doing it already with the heat she was creating throughout his body.

They stumbled backwards slightly, and Roy caught himself. Hayate barked, obviously disgruntled they’d disturbed him or almost stepped on him, and the two broke apart as they collected their breaths.

Roy grasped her hands gently in his, bringing them together as he lifted them to his heart. It thumped heavily underneath the touch, the blood thrumming through his veins thanks to this woman in front of him. She had such a strong effect on him and probably wasn’t even aware of it. Flattening her hands, Roy pressed them against his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

A small smile spread across Riza’s face as she watched his hands move hers, then her gaze flicked up to meet his. He was pleased to note the guilt was gone and in its place was love.

How did he ever get so lucky?

“I love you so much,” he murmured, gripping her hands tighter. “The things you do to me…” He chuckled, meeting her gaze head on. “I’ve never experienced with anyone else before.”

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and it was adorable.

“I feel the same way,” she breathed. The air expelled from her lungs wreaked havoc over his body as it caressed the skin of his hands.

Moving his hands gently, Riza pressed one of his over her own heart, feeling it pumping with as much ferocity as his own.

He lost it then.

Roy slid his hand across her chest, skating it down her side and making her whimper as he caressed her more sensitive spots. His lips descended on hers once more and Riza met him in the middle, the two of them clashing together.

Riza shoved the towel and glove off his shoulder and they fell to the floor with a muffled _thump_. Her hands grasped his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head before Roy could even think about it. They descended on each other once more as Roy toyed with the hem of her pyjama top, making her whimper again. Oh, how it was music to his ears.

“Roy,” she whined quietly.

He smirked, running his hands across the skin underneath her top. Her body shuddered as they ran up her bare sides, skimming just underneath her chest. Her hands gripped his bare shoulders tightly, her nails digging into the skin. Her reaction only made his trousers tighten.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from the emotions coursing through him in that moment.

Her eyes lazily blinked open, returning to him.

“I love you too,” she replied. Riza lifted her hands to cup his cheeks.

“What is it, Riza?” he murmured, sensing there was more she wanted to say. “What do you want?” He only asked because this weekend was about her and nothing else. God knows she deserved it, and Roy wanted to give it to her. He’d give her the whole world if she asked.

“I want you. And I want to show you just how much I appreciate you taking care of me.”

Her breath skated across his cheeks and his nose. Roy shivered, swallowing. It felt like the tremor travelled throughout his entire body.

“You don’t –”

“I want to.”

Roy swallowed again.

“All right. How?”

Riza stepped away, but never let go of his hand. She tugged him forwards gently, towards their bedroom, and he took a shaky step, his knees weakening at the sight of her. Her hair was mussed up and her cheeks were flushed. It was a stunning sight. It almost brought him to his knees.

She didn’t need to show her appreciation. He didn’t expect anything like that. However, he was powerless to stop her. She had complete control over his mind, body, and soul. It called to her, eager to listen to her call and do whatever she asked. Of course, he would give in and give her everything.


	25. Chapter 25

Roy lazily drew circles on the underside of Riza’s arm that lay across his lap. Her head was lying against his shoulder as they watched television. It was the most perfect Saturday afternoon he’d ever had, and Roy didn’t want it to end. It overjoyed him to know that this was his life now. Riza had moved in with him so they could do this _every_ weekend if they wished. She didn’t have to drive an hour away from him to return to her own apartment. She was _here_. And, from their conversation under his sheets, she never wanted to leave.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, causing her to stir and let out a contented sigh. He grinned down at her, slowly moving his fingers down the underside of her arm to grasp her fingers lightly.

“What are you thinking about?” she murmured.

“How much I love you and spending time with you.”

She let out a chuckle and snuggled in closer to him. “Me too.”

When Roy first met Riza, he hadn’t pegged her as the type to want to lie and cuddle on his couch for hours on end, watching television but not _really_ watching it – they were both far too caught up in one another to properly focus on anything. He remembered the first time she’d come to his apartment. He’d sat with his arm around her shoulders but kept it respectful. She never fully did relax underneath his touch, so he’d told himself to give her time. It was understandable. She was in a new environment with someone she barely knew… Come to think of it, the fact she’d come to his apartment so readily already spoke volumes about how comfortable she was with him. Riza was very reserved and kept her cards close to her chest. She didn’t trust easily, but she did with him.

“I was wondering,” he began, trailing his fingers lightly back up her arm. It made her body shudder and he grinned. “My mother has been asking me for weeks if we both wanted to go to her house for dinner one Sunday.”

“Your mother?” she asked. He could detect the hesitancy in her tone. It was a big step however they were already living together. That was an even bigger step than meeting his family.

“Yeah. We’ve both always been busy but since we’re both free tomorrow…”

Riza sat up, moving away from him. “Your mother’s?” she asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

Roy could understand her hesitancy. However, he was desperate for her to meet his family. He wanted to introduce the woman he loved to them. Both were such a large part of his life and he wanted to bring them together.

“We don’t have to,” he reassured her, shifting his body so he was facing her. “It was just an idea –”

“No,” she quickly stepped in, placing a placating hand on his knee. “No, I do want to, I promise. It’s… a big step.”

“So is moving in together,” he joked, grinning at her.

Riza relaxed her shoulders. “I suppose you’re right,” she smiled.

“Look.” Roy grasped her hands in his, running his thumbs over her knuckles. “I get it. I think I told you before, but my family _is_ chaos. They’re loud, they’re nosy, but they’re the most loving people you’ll ever meet. They’re all dying to meet you.”

She still looked nervous.

“I’ve warned them, though,” Roy continued. “I told my mother that if we did go, it might just need to be the three of us at first. That’s how crazy they can be.”

If anything, that revelation made it worse. Her face turned to an expression of horror.

“Oh, no! I don’t want to take that away from you,” she rushed. “If you want to do a big meal, we can, I don’t want to hold you back.”

“I told her I’d ask you first and see what you wanted to do.”

Riza’s comfort was his top priority. He already knew she didn’t particularly like being crammed in big crowds. They suffocated her. Performing was different because it was just her onstage and her guitar. She could close her eyes and sing, ignoring the fact that there were numerous sets of eyes watching her. But his family… Well, they were wild. But they were fiercely loving, and Roy knew they would all love Riza.

“I want to do it,” she told him firmly. “Let’s do it.”

“You sure?”

Riza nodded. “I don’t mind if it’s with just your mother, or with everyone. I don’t want to keep people out though! Whatever the plan was initially, let’s do it.”

Roy noted the determination in her eyes. There was no fear there and no hesitancy anymore.

With a jolt, Roy cringed. He felt like he was babying her, now he saw how sure she was. That was the opposite of what he wanted to do. He just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

“I, um, I’m sorry if it sounded like I was patronising you there.”

“Not at all,” she assured him with a smile.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Roy added hurriedly. Shame had blossomed over his skin.

“I know, and I appreciate that.” Her smile broadened. “I’m not a massive fan of big crowds. They…” She dropped her gaze, her smile falling as well. Roy felt his stomach go with them. “The closeness reminds me of being inside that cupboard. It can get… suffocating.”

Roy felt dread creep up his spine.

“But,” she took a deep breath, her smile returning to her face, brightening up the room. “They’re not a “crowd”. They’re your family and I really want to meet them.”

Roy wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

“I really appreciate you looking out for me, but it’s all right,” she reassured him. “I’ll be fine. Plus, I have you.”

“I love you.” He kissed her lips, then moving to peck her nose, both her cheeks, and her forehead. It made her giggle and that made his heart sore.

“Knock it off,” she laughed, pushing him gently away.

“Never,” he grinned. “I will shower you with my love for the rest of our days.”

Her expression softened as she leaned back on the couch. She was a vision with her hair pulled up on top of her head, exposing her elegant neck as tendrils of golden locks escaped the bobble’s clutches. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and sweats. He’d never seen a more perfect image.

He would marry her then and there if he could.

Speaking of… He needed to go back to the jewellers at some point to pick up the ring.

* * *

“Everyone is here,” Roy told her as they walked, hand in hand, up the path of his mother’s house. Pristine cut grass lay on both sides of them. The hedges were also trimmed to perfection, not a leaf out of place. There was a pool around the back – Riza spotted it through an iron fence as they approached the front door.

“Wow.” That was all she could say, because the house was incredibly impressive. It was massive, for a start. It seemed to go on forever, stretching in every direction.

“She’s very successful in real estate,” Roy whispered in her ear, explaining it all.

Riza didn’t get much more of a chance to marvel at the house further because the door opened, and a large woman stood before them. The smell of perfume and cigarette smoke wafted over to Riza and she suddenly felt very nervous. Roy’s mother was a large woman. The dress she had on wasn’t something Riza would personally wear when in the comfort of her own home, however it seemed to fit in with her style. The cardigan she wore dropped low, past her waist and had fake fur circling around her neck. Her face was made up perfectly with makeup but was accompanied by a stern look.

Riza swallowed. She was very intimidating. Riza had assured Roy she’d be fine, and she would be, but it was still nerve wracking meeting her boyfriend’s mother, especially when she looked like that – like she ruled the world before her and would take no shit from anyone.

The stern look fell. Roy’s mother’s expression softened, and she smiled at Riza.

“You must be Riza.” Her voice was gruff, but she still opened her arms and approached her. Riza was pulled into a tight hug, much to her surprise. Riza patted her back awkwardly.

“Hello, Mrs Mustang.”

“So formal,” she barked a laugh as she pulled away. “Call me Chris, darling. Come inside. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Do I not get a hello like that?” Roy joked once Riza had returned to his side. He’d shot her a grin and given her hand a squeeze.

“I see you all the time. There’s no need,” his mother snorted.

“Ouch.”

“You’ll get over it, I’m sure,” Chris waved over her shoulder while she led them through the house. Roy guided her along as Riza’s gaze wandered, looking around at the interior of the mansion. She didn’t even have time to muse on the mother and son relationship they shared.

The house was large and looked expensive, but it was one of the most comforting places she’d ever been in. Her father’s house was probably the same in size, but the complete opposite. All that room he had, and it was barren. The white marble floors and white wallpaper was blank, lacking in character and warmth whereas the wooden panels and soft carpets of Chris’ house were the complete opposite.

There were pictures of a number of people on almost every surface Riza saw. Whoever all these people were, they’d had some adventures. She spotted skydiving pictures, some taken from the top of snow-capped mountains, and some taken underwater while diving. She spotted Roy in a few, his arm looped around the shoulders of so many different people, equipped with the carefree grin she loved to see on his face. She didn’t think she saw Roy with the same person twice in each of the photos.

“Roy tells me you’re a singer,” Chris announced as they continued to walk. It tore Riza away from her ogling the home.

“Yes,” she replied after clearing her throat. “I started by playing at his bar. He gave me the opportunity.”

“But the hard work was all her. Everyone loved her immediately,” Roy interjected.

“I’m sure. I’ve watched the videos Vanessa took of you performing.” Riza’s stomach tensed. “You’re very good. Just a warning, I think she’s your biggest fan.”

“What?” Riza asked in a daze, making Roy laugh quietly beside her.

“It’s well deserved,” he chimed in.

“They’re all in there,” Chris announced, waving her hands at a set of closed double doors. “If you want you can meet the vultures, or you can hide with me in the kitchen. It’s up to you.”

“Do you want to go meet everyone?” Roy asked her.

She was still reeling that someone had thought she was good enough to record her performance.

“Yeah, of course.”

Stepping in the room, all heads snapped to face them. Riza stopped when Roy did. There were ten women in the room, all varying ages. The youngest Riza had to guess was about fifteen. The oldest looked younger than her, but not by much.

“Everyone, this is Riza,” Roy greeted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a wide grin. “My girlfriend.”

Riza expected a rush after the warning Roy gave her, but instead, everyone smiled at her, beckoning them both over as a chorus of hellos echoed around the room. One woman, Riza noticed, was just staring at her from her chair, her mouth parted in shock.

“Hey, come in,” a woman greeted, scooting over on the couch and patting it so Riza could sit. She did so, and Roy perched on the arm of the chair next to her. “I’m Roxanne,” she informed Riza. “But people just call me Roxy.”

“My name is Claire,” the woman next to her chipped in, and they went round the circle in the room, each introducing themselves.

Once they reached the blonde woman who was still staring at Riza, she was dazed as she spoke.

“I’m… Vanessa. It’s…” a grin broke out over her face, showing her perfect teeth. “It’s so great to finally meet you!”

They were called through for dinner after chatting briefly, and each took a seat around the large table laden with food. Four other women entered with Chris, each carrying a steaming pot. They shot Riza a smile and a hello, introducing themselves as well. Were they also Roy’s sisters?

“You have… a big family,” she stated lamely, staring at the food laid out on the table in front of her. She didn’t know where to start. Everyone was already digging in, chatting loudly as they filled their plates.

Roy chuckled next to her. “I told you.”

“Roy Boy here’s the only blood relation to Chris,” Vanessa announced cheerily.

While that surprised Riza, she supposed it wasn’t completely unexpected. She hadn’t seen a Mr Mustang yet and having fifteen kids was a feat.

Also, _Roy Boy?_

Riza turned to her left, looking across Roy at Vanessa who’d sat next to them both. Her long blonde hair was curled perfectly, not a hair out of place. Her shirt was very pretty. It seemed to float on the breeze, her sleeves wafting as she moved. Riza wasn’t a massive fan of floral patterns, but this one worked.

In fact, everyone was dressed very smartly, except her and Roy. Glancing down at her hoodie and jeans, Riza suddenly felt very underdressed.

Vanessa continued to talk, not noticing Riza’s dismay at her clothing choice. “We’re all adopted,” she stated, as if it was nothing at all. “Chris took us in when we had no one else.” A grin broke out over her face. “She’s the best.”

Riza supposed now she knew where she got such a loving and understanding boyfriend from.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked her quietly. He’d managed to pick up on her change of mood.

“I feel very underdressed,” Riza admitted quietly to him.

Instead of Roy replying, Vanessa waved away her concern. “Nonsense,” she cried. “You look beautiful!”

Riza didn’t believe that for one second. She was sure Vanessa was just trying to be nice but smiled and thanked her all the same. If only she could rid herself of the pesky blush on her cheeks.

“Anyway,” Vanessa continued. “It’s _us_ who are trying to make a good impression on you. We don’t get to dress up fancy very often for a guest, and you’re definitely one to make an effort for,” she beamed.

“R – really?”

“Oh, yes! Roy Boy here hasn’t brought a girl home in years… In fact, _ever_.”

“Didn’t I tell you they were loud and nosy Riza?” Roy piped up, shooting his adoptive sister a pointed look.

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him in response. “You’re in deep, Roy Boy. I can see that just by looking at the two of you.” Her fork waved between them both. “It’s very obvious and adorable to watch.” The piece of carrot that had been on the end of her fork was quickly popped into her mouth.

“Stop tormenting poor Roy, Vanessa,” Roxy stated from Riza’s right. Glancing over at her, Riza noticed the wry smile on her face. “We all knew he was in deep from the way he talked about Riza,” she chuckled.

“What are we talking about?” Claire across from them interrupted, suddenly looking very interested in their conversation.

“Just how much Roy loves Riza here,” Roxy beamed.

“Oh yeah,” Claire agreed. She turned her gaze to face Riza’s. “He hasn’t stopped talking about you since you both got together.”

Roy groaned and leaned back in his chair as the two women chuckled at his expense. He pressed his hands against his face, hiding himself from the rest of his family.

“Can we go yet?” Roy muttered from between his hands.

“Sorry man,” Claire grinned, continuing to eat. She didn’t sound sorry at all.

“You just got here,” Roxy replied. “ _And_ we haven’t seen you in a while. There’s weeks’ worth of teasing to catch up on,” she chuckled.

Roy glared at them both.

As they bickered good naturedly, Riza quietly ate her food and listened to it all. It was all good fun and amusing to witness. She’d never experienced this kind of interaction with anyone before and certainly not on this scale. Roy stood up for himself, telling them all that of _course_ he loved Riza. How could anyone not? She’d blushed again and he’d pecked her cheek with a grin while the rest of them murmured in agreement that it was a very good point he’d made.

Riza was honoured they thought so highly of her. She knew Roy loved her. He made sure she knew that every day of her life, however there was something different about hearing someone _else_ , outside the relationship, tell her that. It warmed her heart even more, solidifying it inside her mind.

Dinner was lovely and by the end of it, Riza had never felt more included in a group before in her life. She’d been welcomed with open arms into this family, and all her worries about meeting everyone at once were flushed away with their warm smiles. It felt like she belonged.

“And Vanessa’s right about one thing, by the way.” Roy whispered to her as he leaned in close, breaking her from her musings.

“About what?” Riza blinked, worried she’d missed something.

“You do look beautiful.”

That blush returned and she told him to shut up quietly. Roy just laughed and leaned away, going back to eating his desert.

The food seemed to take an age to eat because of all the conversation that had flowed around the table. Three hours later, they’d finally finished, and some people had retired for the night. Riza had learned that only the younger of Roy’s adopted sisters lived at the house. There were four of them. The rest had all made the effort to come through for this family meal this Sunday, and once again, Riza was touched. They all made it very clear they were all here because they were eager to meet her after all Roy had told them about her.

“Well, what did you think?” Roy asked as they walked down his mother’s path in the dark night. Garden lights were lined along the edge of the path – in perfect unison, of course – emitting a soft white glow so they could see as they descended to where his car was parked in the driveway.

Riza smiled to herself. “Your family is big.”

Roy chuckled. “It is. They’re the best bunch of people to have in your life.”

“It definitely seems like it. They like to tease you though, don’t they?” Riza asked wryly.

“They do,” Roy sniffed. “But only because I was the youngest for years after Chris took me in. Old habits die hard, especially with that lot.”

Riza opened her mouth to reply but paused for a second. “Took you in?”

Roy froze, his hand on the car door. “Yeah… Have I not told you that story?”

“What story?”

“Oh shit, sorry.” Roy climbed inside the car, and Riza followed suit. An uncomfortable feeling of the unknown settled in her stomach. “Chris isn’t my real mother.”

“She’s… not?”

Roy shook his head. “My parents died when I was a kid in a car crash. Chris is my Aunt.”

“Oh.” Riza sat back in her seat.

“It happened twenty years ago. I just got used to calling her my mother. It was easier going through school,” he shrugged. “And I’m really sorry, I thought I’d already told you that.”

“No… You hadn’t.”

It wasn’t a big deal, but it had almost been a year they’d been together, and she was only _now_ learning that his parents were no longer living?

“Are you okay?”

Riza turned to look at him. She didn’t know how to feel. Her boyfriend had lost her parents – granted it was almost two decades ago – and she was only learning this now. She mourned for him, for what he was missing in his life. In a way, Riza knew how he felt. Although her father was still among the living, it certainly didn’t feel like she had any parents anymore. However, looking at the people she’d met tonight… He was well loved by them all. And it was fierce. Riza could tell that just by looking at them.

“Yeah, it’s just…”

“What?” he prompted, taking his hand in hers.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Roy blinked at her. “That’s okay. How were you to know?”

“I just… How could you forget something like that?”

Roy shook his head. “They’re never far from my thoughts. Believe me.” Although he’d been casual before while he spoke of his parent’s passing, Riza watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. “It’s been twenty years. I was only young. It’s easier to talk about now.”

Riza gripped his hand tightly. “I understand.” Because she did. She’d lost her mother when she was young too.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up before,” he added. Roy extracted his hand from her grip and ran them over his face. Riza watched as his face turned wet. His hands had smeared the moisture from them over his cheeks. “I… I don’t know why.”

“If you want…” Riza ventured, gauging his reaction. “You could tell me about them?”

“You want to hear about them?” he asked. She was correct in her assumption, and her chest ached for him. His eyes shined in the streetlights outside the car.

“Of course,” Riza stated, as if it was obvious. “But only if you’re up for it. I want to hear all about them because they gave me _you_. I want to know who they were.”

Roy stared at her as Riza tentatively reached for his hand. She looped her fingers in his, giving them a tight squeeze of comfort.

“They gave me the best thing I’ve ever had in my life,” she murmured as she stared at their joined hands. “I want to meet them.”

Slowly, Roy leaned over the space between them and gave her a soft kiss.

“Thank you,” he breathed. “That means a lot.”

“Of course, Roy.”

“Okay,” he sighed. Taking a deep breath, Roy righted himself in the driver’s seat and started the car. With his emotions under control, he began to drive away from his aunt’s house. “Let’s go meet my parents.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i’ve wrote that roy’s mum’s name is mia and my royai kid oc is called mia but i really like the idea that they called their kid mia after roy’s mother so i went with it : ) in my head it’s all one big… “royai fanfic universe” lmao move over mcu

“Mia Mustang,” Roy announced, handing her the framed photo. Roy had been truthful when he said they were never far from his thoughts, because in his living room, near the door she walked in and out of almost every day to leave the apartment, were numerous photos of his parents. Riza had counted six already.

“My Dad called her M&M, after the chocolate, because she was so sweet,” Roy snickered. “That memory sticks out for me the most.”

“I love that,” Riza smiled, returning her gaze to the picture of Roy’s mother. “That’s beautiful.”

“And my Dad, Richard Mustang.”

Staring down at the photos Riza could see Roy in both his parents. He got most of his looks from his mother. He was her spitting image. Riza felt her eyes mist up, looking at them both. She felt so guilty. She’d never asked about who they were before.

“Hey,” Roy murmured gently, noticing her distress. He lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. His smile made her feel even worse. “What’s wrong?”

“They’ve been sitting here all this time and I never even bothered to ask about them. I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Roy assured her. “I didn’t tell you about them. I don’t know, they’re just always there. I see them every day when I leave the house and see them every time I come home. I didn’t forget, I just didn’t think about it, because they’re a constant in my life, even though they’re not here. Plus, it was a long time ago. It’s a lot easier to deal with now. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about.” Roy pressed a kiss to her temple, letting go of her chin.

Riza brushed a finger gently over his mother’s face.

“You look like her.”

Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and peered down at the photo with her. “That’s what I was always told. She was from Xing and he was from Amestris. They moved here before I was born.”

“What did they do?”

“My mother was a writer. She would frequent coffee shops to write her articles and sometimes, they had live music playing. That was how she met my Dad.”

Roy grinned. He put that photo back and picked up another one. It was his father on stage, equipped with just a microphone and an acoustic guitar.

“She fell in love with him and would always come back to that shop, hoping to catch a glimpse of him playing again. She was enthralled by his music, I’ve been told, and now, I get it.”

“Get what?” Riza’s eyebrows drew together.

“Because I felt the same way with you.”

She felt her cheeks heating up slightly. “You did?”

“I fell in love with your voice instantly,” Roy nodded. “I stood there throughout the whole first song gaping because I was too stunned to move,” he chuckled. “I’d never heard anything like it before. You moved me, both heart and soul. It didn’t take much for me to fall in love with you completely.” He grinned at her expense, while her eyes misted over once more, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He could be so sweet.

“I always thought,” Roy stated quietly. “The first time I saw you perform, you reminded me so much of my Dad.”

“Really?” she asked doubtfully.

“Believe me. I saw him play live once as a kid. He got really big at one point but did a one-off show in a coffee shop. He remembered his roots. And when I saw you perform, it hit me. I was dumbstruck. Not only by your voice, but by the emotions that rushed into me. It took me back to when I was a kid and I was watching him. Seeing him live, that was when I decided I wanted to get into music. Seeing _you_ perform got me back into making music again after a year slump.”

Riza turned her face up to his, noting the bright smile on his face.

“You’re not on a pedestal, don’t worry. But it was a nice moment. It renewed my love for music again, just like it did the first time I saw my Dad play. It’s a moment I will cherish forever.”

She leaned her body against his, feeling like she couldn’t get close enough to him. Riza knew in that moment, as her heart swelled, and she felt so loved that she wanted to marry him. Roy was the light of her life and she didn’t want to lose that.

Before meeting Roy she’d thought it was ridiculous the way novels had described how someone could be so in love with another. With Riza’s first boyfriend she hadn’t felt that way. Nothing had even come close to what she’d read or experienced. At one point she’d given up, so sure that because of her upbringing and her resulting insecurities that she wasn’t worthy of being loved. Roy had cast all of that aside completely. Riza had been blown out of the water, but in a good way. She’d finally met someone who loved her like she deserved to be.

“Thank you for letting me meet your parents.”

“Thank you wanting to,” Roy beamed. “It’s rounded off the weekend perfectly.”

Unable to help herself, Riza let out a yawn.

“Tired?”

“A little,” she admitted. Meeting so many people in such a short space of time had drained her, but in a good way. She was so pleased she’d been able to meet Roy’s family. He was right, they were a little crazy, but the best kind of crazy. The kind of crazy that told Riza, very loudly, that if Roy ever dumped her, they’d kick his ass for her. They’d all laughed at that, but Riza had been overwhelmed. She’d been welcomed into their arms so openly and warmly. Roy was right. Everything about this weekend had been perfect.

“Go to bed,” he commanded softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’ve got a few things to do for tomorrow, but I won’t take long.

Riza whined quietly. “I don’t want to go to bed without you,” she pouted.

“Take Hayate then,” Roy deadpanned, but laughed as her expression soured. “I promise. I won’t be long. You go ahead.”

Before he could leave her grasp, Riza pulled him in for a kiss. It lingered between them beautifully, and Riza wished he was coming to bed with her so they could continue it there.

* * *

Roy sighed, eyeing the clock. It was one o’clock in the morning. He hadn’t planned on things taking this long, but for whatever reason, his mind was blank. He had one more song to finish before sending them off to his label tomorrow, but he couldn’t get the words out.

The other three had been a breeze. He’d drawn on everything he felt about Riza and channelled it into a rough draft for three love songs. He was extremely excited by the thought of her hearing it for the first time over the radio. Roy wanted to be there so he could see her reaction. They were all about her and she would have no idea. Roy wondered if she’d be able to figure it out.

This fourth one though… After their discussion earlier in the evening about his parents, he felt like he wanted to honour them in song too. He hadn’t lied, they never were far from his thoughts, but Roy was kicking himself with guilt about not telling Riza about them sooner. How could he have forgotten something like that?

When she first opened up about her childhood, it had reminded him of his own, but that wasn’t the time to bring up his happy memories while hers were very clearly _not_ happy. However, time went on and the prospect of telling her went out of his mind. He’d been too caught up in her. Not that Roy blamed Riza at all, but it was true. Riza had encompassed his whole life and he was lost to it, very willingly. He wanted to do everything with her and spend every minute of every day with her. Roy wouldn’t apologise for that however he’d let things slip. He should have told her. He felt like he was dishonouring his parents.

Pulling the headphones off his head, Roy tossed them onto his desk.

 _You’re a bad son_.

“So much for you won’t be long,” Riza whispered from behind him.

Roy jumped in his chair, spinning around to face her.

She was still tired. Her hair stuck up on her left side and her fringe was in disarray. Riza smiled sleepily at him, one hand on the door as she peeked inside the room.

“Sorry,” Roy smiled sheepishly, calming his heart rate.

“What are you working on?” Riza stepped further into the room, peering over at his notes.

Roy had, thankfully, placed the notes for the three he’d already completed underneath the one he was working on now. At least the surprise wouldn’t be ruined for her.

“Songs.”

“At this time of night?”

“I had a call from my label on Friday.” Roy noticed how her smile fell slightly. Her finger still moved down the page as she read what he already had, pausing on certain lines in the lyrics. “They wanted songs for Monday morning because it’s been a while since I gave them anything.”

“And you left it until tonight?” Riza enquired.

Now he had to come clean.

“This weekend was for us. Together. I didn’t want to hide away in this studio and write music. I wanted to spend it with you.”

“You need to better sort out your priorities,” she scolded lightly. Her hand lifted from the paper and landed atop his head. Roy wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her in close, so his head rested upon her stomach. He sighed as her fingers began to move through his hair.

“You are my number one priority. Always.”

“You need to work,” she replied, a smile in her voice. “You need to keep them happy or they’ll drop you.”

“I know, and I am.”

“But at your expense. You need to sleep, Roy.”

“I will. I’ve worked with less sleep than this before.”

“How many songs do they need?”

“I’ve already sent three. I just need one more.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“What?”

“Let’s work on it together, if you want,” she offered.

Riza surprised him. She pulled his rolling chair out from underneath his desk and made herself comfortable on his lap. Roy kept a tight hold of her waist, pulling her in tight as he rolled the chair closer to the desk.

“I could get used to working like this,” he quipped. Riza rolled her eyes at him, making him laugh.

“Okay, what’s it about,” she asked. Leaning back, her head came to rest against his. One of her arms came to rest around his shoulders, but her hand lost itself once more in his hair, the nails scraping against his scalp lightly.

“Uh, keep that up and I won’t be able to concentrate,” he replied.

Her hand stilled.

“Concentrate,” Riza admonished. “You need to go to sleep.”

“You started this,” he retorted, gesturing to how she was sitting.

“I want to be close to you. I can’t get that in bed, so this is the next best thing,” she winked. “Or… I _can_ get up and move to another chair –”

“Don’t you dare,” Roy murmured. He secured his hold on her, tightening his grip. “And don’t stop that hand either.”

“That’s what I thought,” she grinned, pecking his cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

“I’ve read over the lyrics and listened to your demos,” Olivier Armstrong announced. Her hands skimmed once more over Riza’s work and the notes she’d made herself. Silence fell.

Riza and Rebecca shared a look while Olivier was preoccupied. Her friend shot her a reassuring smile and Riza nodded in response. Taking a deep breath, Riza stilled her nerves and let it all out slowly. Nervous energy still bounced around inside her stomach though and wouldn’t leave. It was expected, she thought. Riza was finally submitting the drafts for her first album.

First album… It still felt like a dream. Everything did. She’d never done so well in life before. Sure, she’d worked and worked to make sure she had enough to get by before signing a record deal, but that was literally just enough for her to survive. Riza never got much out of it, except a crappy sleep schedule and constant fatigue. Then, Rebecca had gotten her that gig and everything change. She still worked and worked but was getting paid extra for it. Falling in love with Roy was completely unexpected, but Riza supposed she’d take that perk along with it, she often joked with him. It made him scowl and pout, making Riza laugh harder.

“It’s great,” Olivier added simply, lifting her gaze from the paper. “Really great. The lyrics are moving and beautiful, which was what I expected, given my brother’s initial report of your performance. Your voice compliments it perfectly.”

“Thank you,” Riza replied, her hands beginning to sweat.

“We can get you in the recording studio this week and start working on them,” Olivier announced, closing the folder and sliding it back over towards Riza. “I’ll have samples drawn up of example album covers and call you once their ready. You’ll be able to pick which one you want to go for. Would you like to model for it yourself, or have artwork?”

“Oh, I… I’m not sure. It’s not something I’ve really thought about,” Riza admitted sheepishly. Modelling for something made her even more nervous and wasn’t sure if that was something she wanted to do. However, there were plenty of album covers out there that didn’t have the artist on it. She’d just need to come up with an idea.

“We’ve got months until this is released,” Olivier reminded her. “We’ve got plenty of time for you to decided. Regardless, I’ll have ideas drawn up and you can choose, but don’t feel the need to pick any. Who knows, they may inspire your own ideas.”

Olivier stood and gathered her things from the table, signalling their meeting was over. Riza picked up her folder, slotting it into the backpack by her feet.

“Talk it over with others too,” Olivier suggested. “I’m sure your boyfriend will be able to help,” she added, her expression turning slightly sour. Riza paused for a second, watching as the look disappeared instantly. “Get some ideas and come back to me in a few weeks. We’ll go from there. Good day, ladies.”

Without another word or waiting for a reply, she was gone.

“She’s all business, huh?” Rebecca whispered, staring after Olivier Armstrong.

“Yeah.”

“She doesn’t seem to like Roy very much, does she?”

“You noticed it too?” Riza asked. “Roy said they didn’t get along. Apparently, they just don’t mesh well.”

“That looked more like a grudge than just not getting along.”

Riza shrugged helplessly, unsure what to say to her friend.

Rebecca nodded. “I don’t know, might be nothing.”

Olivier had the same attitude towards him with the photograph incident. Her and Roy had spoken about it at the ball and he said they just didn’t get along, but Rebecca was right, there seemed to be something more there, something deeper. She wondered what it was all about…

“How about a coffee with lunch?” Rebecca announced, breaking through Riza’s thoughts.

“Sounds great.”

It really did. Rebecca’s suggestion was a relief. She was so tired this morning. Her and Roy had stayed up until two in the morning finishing his songs and Riza had been up at seven to get ready to come to the label. Roy didn’t seem to be faring much better as he tiredly poured his coffee into his to-go cup. Still, he grinned and kissed her goodbye in such a way that Riza didn’t want him to leave. If they didn’t have obligations like work, she would’ve dragged him back into the bedroom to finish what he started. It looked like Roy knew it too, casting a mischievous grin over his shoulder as he left the apartment.

“How are things with you and Roy?” Rebecca asked once they sat at their table.

Riza couldn’t stop the smile forming over her face. “Really great.”

“It certainly looks like it,” Rebecca teased.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time I say his name you get that dopey little smile on your face,” she laughed.

“I don’t,” Riza denied in a mumble, stirring her drink.

“Yes, you do,” Rebecca grinned. “It’s a good thing though. I’m happy for you guys. I was worried at first when you told me, but now I see I had nothing to be concerned about.”

“You were worried?” Riza asked in surprise.

“Of course. He’s a bigshot singer – a _celebrity_ – and I didn’t want you to get dragged into anything and get hurt.”

“Thanks, Becca.”

“And then after that thing with your Dad I saw just how much he genuinely cared about you. I always knew he was a good guy, but that night solidified it for me. Roy was practically tripping over himself to help you out. It was like I could see the grey hairs sprouting from his scalp from the stress,” Rebecca chuckled. “He’s a good one.”

“He really is,” Riza smiled. “Sometimes I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“You deserve it Riza, my dear,” Rebecca replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. And I’m glad Roy has been a part of that.”

“You have too,” Riza added. “You’ve supported me from the start and got me that gig.”

“Just call me cupid,” Rebecca winked, making her friend laugh.

“How are things with you and Jean going?” Riza asked, seeing as they were on the subject of their love lives.

“Good,” Rebecca beamed. “Actually… He’s asked me to move in with him.” Her friend’s smile was radiant.

“He did? That’s great, Becca!” Riza stood from her chair and gave her friend a hug.

“I know.” Her smile never wavered, and something told Riza it wouldn’t for a long time. “It might be a bit sudden but… I’m practically there all the time anyway,” she chuckled. “I can’t stay away from him.”

Riza knew the feeling.

“Plus, it just feels _right_ , you know. I’ve never met a guy like him before. He’s sweet, and kind, and completely understanding. He’d do anything for me, and I feel the same way about him.”

Riza let out an “ _aww_ ” and Rebecca laughed. “That’s very cute Becca.”

“It is, isn’t it? We’re both very cute.”

Riza chuckled. “What about a double date every once in a while? I feel like we haven’t gone out in a long time.”

Rebecca nodded. “Absolutely. Let’s do it. We haven’t been out since that time you got really drunk,” she snickered.

Groaning, Riza took a sip of her coffee. “Don’t remind me. That was so bad.”

“You were so love-y dove-y with Roy,” she giggled. “It was very entertaining.”

She groaned again. Riza didn’t regret her affections, but it was still embarrassing hearing about what she’d done while she was drunk. “I don’t really remember much of that night,” she admitted.

“Then let’s have another so you do remember.”

Riza agreed. “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

“Why does Olivier Armstrong hate you?” Riza asked Roy once they’d settled onto the couch for the night. Riza was currently lying with her head on his lap, legs extended down the furniture while Hayate had burrowed himself in between the back of the couch and Riza. Roy was running his hands through her hair as he chuckled at her question.

“Just one reason?”

“There’s more than one?” Riza asked, shifting her head to look up at him, away from her book.

Roy hummed in response. “I already told you,” he shrugged. “We don’t mesh well together. At all.”

“Did something happen?”

“Kind of. Basically, I picked Central Records over her label.”

“And she’s being that petty? Wow.”

“She’s not petty.” Roy shook his head. “There was more to it than that, but that’s the gist of it.” He grimaced. “Heated words were shared and while we’re both over it, we’re both not proud of it. We were young and stupid.”

Riza fell quiet for a moment. When she next spoke, her voice was timid. “Were you both ever… together?”

“Oh, God no!” Roy exclaimed. He shuddered at the thought. “She would probably kill me in my sleep if I left the toilet seat up or something.”

“Okay…”

“No, Olivier is nice enough, but we just don’t get on. There’s not much else to it than that.”

“What happened with the label then?”

“She thinks I sold out. Looking back now, I can see her reasoning. And after my own experience, I don’t blame her for thinking that. As soon as this contract is up, I’m leaving Central. They were not what I expected and didn’t hold up parts of their deal.”

“Really?” Riza asked, sitting up in her surprise.

Hayate’s head popped up at the sudden movement. He yawned, looked between them both, before laying his head on the warm spot Riza had vacated.

“Yeah,” Roy shrugged. “I hated that last album because they interfered too much and were all about the money, so Olivier is right there about me selling out, but they’ve completely sucked out the enjoyment for singing and performing for me. I don’t want to be a part of that anymore.”

“Will you give it up?” Riza asked. She seemed nervous to ask.

“No. I love singing and it helps me feel a little closer to my dad,” Roy smiled. He looped his fingers around Riza’s, gripping hers tightly. “I love performing and that’s what I want to do with my career. I just know there’s so many better options out there for me now. I’ve got connections and I’ve got Maes. He’ll keep me right,” Roy snickered.

“So, you’re not happy with Central?”

Roy shook his head. “No. That’s why I haven’t performed in almost two years. People love to speculate on the internet and they’re playing it up that I’m just working on the next album, but…” Roy shrugged. “They’ve ruined it for me, and I don’t want to give them anymore of my music. However,” he sighed. “I still have another year. One more album – that I will fight for completely – and then I’m gone.”

Riza smiled sympathetically at him. “I hope you find that happiness again.”

“I did, through you,” he grinned. “You’ve inspired me and brought that joy for music back again. So, thank you.”

She dropped her gaze and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Roy laughed and leaned over, pecking her cheek.

“It’s true. We’ve both helped each other, and, I must say, we make an excellent team Miss Hawkeye,” Roy winked.

Riza beamed back at him. “We do.”

“And thank you for last night, partner. You were a big help.”

“I’m glad, but next time don’t hide it,” she admonished lightly. “I would’ve been more than happy to help you. Even if you didn’t want it, I would’ve given you the time. We could have compromised.”

“You’re right.” Roy lifted their hands to his lips, kissing the back of Riza’s hand. “I’ll remember for next time.”

Once again, Roy couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been finding someone who was so understanding about his life and his career. It was a breath of fresh air, blowing out all the cobwebs and bad memories of the last few years and his personal relationships. Riza Hawkeye was his sun, and she lit up his life in every way.

“And I look forward to creating more beautiful music with you,” Riza winked, waggling her eyebrows.

Roy laughed. “I do too,” he murmured, dropping his voice low as he crawled over her.

Riza leaned back, coming to rest on her back on the couch. Roy dipped his head low, grinning at the sudden intake of breath from Riza as his nose brushed against her collarbone. He dropped a kiss against it, ignoring the feeling of the couch shifting by his hands. Riza took his entire focus, like always. His nose slowly meandered its way up the column of her neck to rest just below her ear, his lips hovering just above her skin.

He shouldn’t have ignored the movement because Hayate barked loudly by his ear, making Roy jump.

“Do you need to go out, boy?” Riza asked, moving her head to look over at her pup.

Hayate barked again, his tail wagging excitedly.

“Perfect timing, Hayate,” Roy groaned, resting his forehead against Riza’s while she giggled underneath him.

“How about a walk?” she asked, letting go of the front of his t-shirt. She smoothed it out, her hands running across his chest to his shoulders. He shuddered and Riza grinned as she walked. She was getting far too much enjoyment out of his suffering, Roy thought.

“I _suppose_ ,” Roy sighed heavily, moving off his girlfriend. “I suppose we can, just for him.”

“Good,” Riza quipped. “Because if your answer was anything else, you’d be gone,” she joked while Roy frowned at her.

“Since when was a dog more important than me?” he muttered, playing along with her.

“Always,” Riza retorted. “Hayate’s number one, remember?” she giggled. “And you’re just number two.”

Roy grabbed her waist as she laughed. “I’ll just have to fight for my place as number one in your life then,” he growled into her ear. Her body shuddered underneath his hands as they slid underneath her t-shirt and skimmed up her bare sides. Her body jerked and she gasped.

Hayate barked again.

“Walk first,” she panted.

Roy hummed, not letting up in his ministrations as his lips joined the fray. They peppered her neck with kisses and Riza faltered.

“Walk,” she choked out. “Otherwise you’ll have dog pee all over your floor.”

“I don’t know,” he murmured against her throat. “I might be willing to take that risk right now.”

Riza groaned in distaste while Roy laughed. “That’s disgusting.”

“Come on,” he chuckled, walking towards the door. He paused when he didn’t hear movement, turning to find Riza righting her t-shirt and fixing her hair. It broadened his grin. Extending his hand, Roy beckoned her forwards. “Let’s go for a walk,” he stated innocently.

“Half an hour,” she replied. “Tops.” The desire in her eyes told Roy she meant it.

 _Good_ , Roy thought as he watched his girlfriend walk to the door. A half hour walk would give him plenty of time to wind her up so she was ready to go when they got home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! apologies for the long wait (again lmao) but things go a bit wild for a while and i didn't have a lot of time to write. i hope this chapter makes up for it ;)
> 
> also, there's only one more chapter after this! its in the process of being written so it will be out soon. thanks for sticking with it even though updates have been sporadic <3 see you next time for the ending!

Both Roy and Riza lay panting next to each other in bed. The dim lights in the room cast a soft glow over her boyfriend’s skin. As Riza turned her head to look at him, she marvelled once more at his physique and appreciated the view. It was certainly a sight to behold and one she was thankful for every day. Riza wasn’t shallow enough to go on looks alone, however it was a pleasure to have a nice view.

They hadn’t really seen each other properly in two weeks. Riza was extremely busy working on her album. It was due to release in a week along with her first single and that day, Friday, was the last day for finalisations. She’d been working long hours at the label and only really made it home to sleep. Roy was at the bar a lot. He was working with Maes to secure more artists to play on a regular basis and were upping their performers to four nights a week, rather than just the three at the weekend. It was a trial period to see how well the new day went, and he was hoping to increase it up to seven nights a week.

So, it had been a long time since they’d both done more than kiss each other hello or farewell. Most mornings Riza was up and out the door before Roy was even awake. Her long, hardworking hours had her in bed early while Roy was still at the bar.

She’d missed him immensely.

“That was much needed,” she stated. Riza rolled over in place and curled up against his side. Automatically Roy lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. His hand rubbed her upper arm then stopped on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

“I agree,” he replied. “Definitely.”

“I missed you.”

Roy turned his head and pressed a kiss to the top of hers. “I missed you too. So much.”

“Having to work sucks,” she pouted, making him laugh.

“It does. If it were up to me I would have us whisked away to a log cabin somewhere in the mountains so we would be uninterrupted.”

Riza hummed in agreement. Nothing sounded better than hiding away from the world with Roy for the rest of her life. “That sounds lovely.”

“One day we’ll do it,” he promised. “We’ll go on holiday and we’ll hide away for the whole week. Maybe we can do it as a celebration of your new album coming out,” he added in excitement.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“Deal!” Roy settled back into the pillows. He pulled the duvet up and over them as Riza shivered in the cool air of the room next to him.

“I can’t believe it comes out in a week,” she murmured. “It’s been a dream for so long that it still doesn’t feel real. Until it’s in my hands I don’t think I’ll believe it.”

“I remember those days well,” Roy replied. “I was exactly the same. But it’s real, I can assure you of that. And you’ve worked your ass off to get where you are today.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head. “I’m so proud of you.”

Riza smiled to herself and curled in closer to him. “Thank you.”

“You sure I can’t get a sneak peek?” he asked.

Riza shook her head. “Nope. It’s going to be a surprise.”

Roy huffed. “ _Fine_.”

He’d been badgering her for ages to get a sneak peek at her music. Ever since she’d submitted the first draft to Olivier months ago, he’d been desperate to hear her work, but Riza held steady. Roy had helped with her album cover though, and that was all he’d seen so far.

“I want you to hear the full thing, not bits and pieces.”

“Well I hope you enjoy the sound of your own voice because it’s going to be on repeat for weeks,” he chuckled.

“Please don’t,” she begged.

“It’s going to happen, Riza,” Roy announced with a wide grin. “And I won’t be sorry about it.”

She groaned, resting her forehead against his chest while he laughed.

“I already have it on pre-order. I’m just waiting for your people to hit the button to release your beautiful voice upon the world.”

Nerves fluttered inside her stomach. She had a good enough voice, that’s why she’d been picked up and signed, but there were still doubts. Would people like her music? Her lyrics? She hoped so. More than anything she wanted to share her stories and hoped they would resonate with some people too.

“Okay, back in a second,” Roy stated suddenly, jerking Riza from her thoughts before she could reply. He hopped out of bed and pulled on his boxers. In a flash, he was out of the room, leaving Riza slightly confused about his quick exit, but not thinking much more of it.

* * *

Roy took a deep breath. His hand curled around the ring box in his hand.

 _It’s time, Roy_. He’d never felt surer about anything in his life.

The last two weeks had been hell. Literally. Roy had barely seen Riza and it was eating away at him. He’d missed her so much that he’d wake up in the morning cuddling into Riza’s pillow after she’d gone out for the day. It smelled like her and her shampoo, and his unconscious mind was desperate to establish some kind of connection with his girlfriend.

While those few weeks had been terrible it just solidified in his mind that asking her to marry him was the right choice. He’d always known it was, had bought the ring about six months ago, but now he was determined to publicly solidify their relationship.

After the selfie post things had died down online regarding him and Riza. Like always, people lost interest, and he’d been a rather private person to begin with in the eyes of the media. Now, he wanted to profess his love to the world for the woman who had stolen his heart. She owned it completely. Things would blow up in the media, but Roy didn’t care. Riza was worth it.

He walked back into their bedroom. Riza was a vision sitting up against the pillows. Her long hair was swept over her shoulder, tumbling down her newly donned t-shirt. She looked up at his entry and smiled. His breath caught in his throat, once again taken aback by how beautiful she looked. It happened every day and it was one of Roy’s favourite feelings.

“Hey,” she greeted softly.

Suddenly nervous, Roy swallowed. “Hi.”

“You okay?” she ventured, her lips curling up further as she noted his strange behaviour.

“Yeah. I’m good. Great, actually.”

“Okay…”

“I’ve got something I want to ask you, though,” Roy announced. He cringed internally. This wasn’t how he’d planned on this going, and it wasn’t what he’d practiced. He’d been reduced to a mess by her, and if Roy were being honest, he was okay with it. It was just the effect Riza had on him.

“Go ahead,” she prompted, settling in to give him her full attention.

Roy walked up to her side of the bed and kneeled down. Riza blinked as she watched him, her mouth popping open when she noticed he was down on one knee, and not both.

“Riza,” Roy began, feeling nervous energy bubbling inside his stomach. “I love you –”

“Yes,” she snapped.

Roy blinked. “What?”

“Yes, I will,” she rushed.

“But… But I haven’t even asked yet!”

“I…” she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and her face started to crumple. “Yes,” she breathed.

Despite not getting through his speech, Roy felt happiness explode within his body, completely overtaking his nerves. With shaking hands, he slid the ring on her finger and met her in the middle as Riza pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Happy tears fell down her cheeks and mixed in with his own as she desperately clung to him, a sob making its way out of her throat.

“I’m sorry for jumping in,” she whispered once they’d broke apart. “I… I was just so excited when I realised what was happening… And I never dreamed this day would ever come.”

“You didn’t?” Roy cocked his head.

“In general, no. I never thought I would even be loved as much as you love me. I stopped looking too far ahead in time years ago.”

Roy brushed a fresh tear away and cupped her cheek lovingly. “I would love to look far into the future with you. _So_ far. Let’s make all the plans together.”

“Let’s,” Riza agreed. She kissed him again, pulling him towards her with more force than Roy expected. It caused him to laugh happily, opening himself up to her kiss and her love completely.

Now they were going to be _married_. Riza was his fiancé and Roy was giddy with the realisation.

“Can I at least finish my speech?” Roy asked. “I practiced it and everything,” he quipped.

Riza laughed, wiping at her happy tears. “Yes, you can.”

“Okay.” Roy slid off the bed and got back down on one knee. He settled in and made himself comfortable, finally meeting her eyes head on as he spoke from the heart. “Riza, I love you. Completely. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before, and you’ve accepted me completely. Also, like no one has before,” he winked.

Riza laughed. Hayate had noticed she was upset and had pressed himself into her arms, so she petted him while Roy got through his speech. It was much easier to get through now that he knew what the outcome would be. His nerves were gone, but the shaking still remained. His excitement refused to die down, but Roy didn’t particularly mind too much.

“You accepted my crazy life and all that comes with it right from the start. You never complained when it presented its challenges and I loved you even more for it. While others took advantage or didn’t understand, you took it in your stride. You love me for _me_ , and not for my fame or my money. It made me realise, months ago, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Months ago?” she questioned.

Roy nodded. “I bought the ring about six months ago.”

“Really?” Her eyebrows shot up.

“Yes. But then things got busy and I wanted to wait for the perfect moment.”

“And this was it?” she asked, her voice soft.

Roy nodded. “After these last two weeks I missed you terribly. It made me realise that I never want to be apart from you ever again.”

“I never want to either,” Riza whispered.

“Together?” Roy asked. “We could be a pretty good team, you and I,” he joked.

“Together,” Riza agreed, a smile appearing on her face. “And I can’t wait… to look further into the future with you.”

Roy grinned at her acceptance. He pecked her cheek then enveloped her into a tight hug. He never wanted to let go.


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it! we reached the end!! thank you all who read/commented/reviewed this lil happy fic of mine. your support has been wonderful, like always!! <3 even when it was months between updates haha
> 
> hope you enjoy the epilogue <3

Riza let out a shaky breath. Her hands clenched into fists by her sides as she tried to control the anxiety roiling within her. The sounds from outside were beginning to overwhelm and she felt frozen on the spot, unable to press forward. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she sucked in a deep breath and held it for a second longer than normal.

Hands were pressed onto her shoulders and they were given a squeeze. Her eyes popped open, leaving her face to face with her husband. The breath she’d been holding was let out and upon seeing his face, finally, her nerves and worries abated slightly.

A soft smile spread across his face as he caught her attention.

“Just breathe,” he soothed.

That was easier said than done when it felt like she couldn’t get enough air. The atmosphere was almost suffocating, and everyone outside was so _loud_.

“You’ve got this,” Roy encouraged. He gave her shoulders another squeeze. “And I’ll be right here with you,” he promised.

Riza nodded and Roy grinned. He stepped forward, pressing his lips against hers gently in a kiss. Riza embraced him, conveying her thanks to her husband for his never-ending support and encouragement through her kiss. Roy was her biggest fan and never let her forget it.

This was her first live tour, a year after her album release. The label wanted to see how the album performed first before announcing a tour, and sales had soared. It completely surprised Riza, but Roy just smirked knowingly and infuriatingly at her, stating that was _obviously_ going to happen because she was “just that good”.

The first time Roy had listened to her album he’d passionately described each part he loved of _every_ song. He sang along, hummed along, even quoted her own lyrics to her in their daily lives. It was ridiculous, it was extremely dorky, but that was her husband. She loved him even more for it.

As she walked on stage, just like she’d practiced and drilled into herself, Riza imagined she was at Ignis bar instead, and not in a large music venue with over ten thousand people inside it. The bar was a comfort. It reminded her of Roy, and it was like a second home for Riza.

That bar, where it had all started… Where Riza had been blown away by the support she received from the crowd on that first night. Initially, she hadn’t expected it to last, but from there things soared. She was signed by a label and released her first album. Everyone loved her music. And according to Rebecca, the internet was abuzz with the upcoming tour.

On top of all that, she’d married the love of her life.

It was a small ceremony. It had been very hush hush as Roy fought tooth and nail to hide it from the media. Publicists said it would skyrocket Riza into fame and fortune, but she very loudly argued against it. That was _not_ what their relationship was based on, she’d angrily told the publicist, and would not use their marriage as a means for her own professional gain. The man was removed from Riza’s team shortly after that.

Roy had kept the location secret. Only he and Maes knew where they were being married, and it was impossible to pry it out of them both. Riza just rolled her eyes at their antics but smiled and let them have their fun. She was getting _married_. That was enough for her.

It was on an island off the coast of Aerugo. A tiny place where they were welcomed with open arms by the hotel staff and were made to feel right at home. One evening, at sunset, Rebecca had guided her, blindfolded in her simple white dress, down to the beach where Roy was waiting for her. He took her breath away, dressed up in his tuxedo and his hair slicked back. She noticed his eyes were wet as she approached in a daze, still reeling from the beauty of the scenery and the sight of him, waiting to marry her.

Roy had owned her heart for what felt like years. There was no one else Riza wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and the time spent with him had been the best years of her life. After trawling through so much hardship and suffering, it was like a breath of fresh air when he came into her life. Everything was so _easy_ with him. There was no drama and she could confide her deepest and darkest secrets with him without fear of judgement. He was perfect for her in every way.

The roar of the crowd brought Riza back to the present. They’d all loved her music and it showed in the way everyone was cheering as she walked onstage. It was unnerving. It made her jump slightly as the volume increased, but she collected herself and smiled at the crowd and gave them a wave.

It was show time.

* * *

Riza stepping out onto the stage caused an uproar. The sound was almost deafening, and Roy watched as she jumped but tried to hide it. He knew that feeling well. He grinned, completely elated that his wife had achieved her dream. Tears sprang to his eyes as pride puffed up his chest.

She’d done it. Her long nights and all her hard work had finally paid off.

Riza had been worrying all week with the tour looming over her. Roy knew she had nothing to worry about, she would be perfect like always, but that wasn’t enough to placate her nerves. Roy knew the feeling of first gig nerves and just tried his best to reassure her.

“Hey everyone,” Riza greeted. It echoed around the venue but was drowned out by the sound of cheering. She laughed to herself, sounding quite nervous, but Roy watched as she tossed the end of her ponytail out the way of her guitar, then rolled her shoulders, setting them confidently. “How are we all tonight?” More cheers.

Roy watched on, having a distinct feeling of déjà vu. He was transported back to over to years ago when Riza had first played at Ignis. He was suddenly standing in the dim lighting of his bar, anticipation flooding through him as he wondered what this new singer would sound like.

Oh, how far they’d come. It had been the best years of Roy’s life and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“I’d like to dedicate this song to my husband,” Riza stated, turning her head to look over at him backstage.

He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up as cheers sounded once more. This was a nice surprise, and he wondered what song it would be. Like her album, she was as secretive as ever with her setlist for the tour and refused to give him a sneak peek.

“It’s a song I wrote for my first EP,” Riza continued. “The recording is honestly terrible,” she chuckled. “But I hope this time, this one is a bit better. It’s called _Inferno_. I dedicate it to him because there’s no one else like him.”

The crowd whooped then fell silent as Riza began to play, entrancing her audience just like she’d done with him at the very beginning, both back in Ignis and as he slowly fell in love with her.

As Riza plucked at the guitar strings and her melodic voice filled the venue, Roy felt tears well inside of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, a smile crept over his face. He loved this song and was so touched she’d sing it for him tonight, on her opening night. It hadn’t been written about him. It had nothing to do with him, but it was so beautiful, and it was Riza singing from the heart, that Roy was left completely caught up in it.

Professionally, she was only at the beginning of her career. Looking out onto the happy faces in the crowd, seeing them sing along with her, Roy knew it would be a long and prosperous one. As the people swayed in time with her beautiful melody, Roy found himself itching to move as well. He wanted to hold his wife and never let her go. The urge was so strong it almost made him take a step forward, but he halted. This was her moment and it was well deserved.

As Roy watched on, he noticed this was the real Riza Hawkeye – she’d kept her last name when they married for professional reasons. Eyes closed, emotions flitting across her face as her beautiful voice filled the venue, this was the _real_ her. Open and honest as she conveyed what she was feeling through her words and her song. She was telling a story, and Roy was captured by it, like always.

Roy loved watching her perform and couldn’t wait to watch her at the many more shows still to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda gutted i couldn't get it to chapter 30 to round things off nicely ;D but this was a fitting end for me. our gal did it! and they lived happily ever after uwu
> 
> thank you all so much for sticking with this, even if it has taken over a year to complete haha it shouldn't have taken that long but this was a nice fic for me to come back to every now and then when i needed some serotonin and happy/supportive royai


End file.
